Perfect Fit
by headoverhook
Summary: To the outside world they seemed to be a perfect couple, but Emma and Graham knew that something was missing - that they were missing someone. A person they met over ten years ago that neither could get out of their minds. The only question now was if he reciprocated their feelings. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm well aware that this kind of story isn't everyone's cup of tea. I won't hold it against you if you skip this one. ;-)_

 _Special thanks to my awesome beta reader **mearcats**. She is an absolute gem, and I'm so grateful for having her as an editor._

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** _I mention some_ _ **sensitive topics**_ _in this story (prostitution, child abuse, attempted rape), and overall this story deals with some darker themes. It's also a_ _ **ménage à trois**_ _story – so expect M/M/F_ _and_ _M/M, plus some kinky action. You've been warned._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Killian_

It had been ten years. A lifetime ago. The boy he'd been ten years ago was gone. There wasn't even a shred of him left.

But he was still here. Walking down memory lane by coming back for his high school reunion. Though there was only one reason why he was here. Well, two reasons if he was honest with himself. And he always was.

He'd stopped lying to himself the moment his hand had hit the ground when Gold hacked it off his arm in his manic rage. The doctors had tried everything, but in the end they had to give up. His hand had been lost, and even five years later he woke up sometimes to feel it twitch. But he had one of the best prosthetics money could buy; it couldn't truly replace the real thing, but it was very good, and he'd learned to live with it.

That night all those years ago had changed his life - the loss of his hand had been a kind of wake-up call. All his dreams about becoming rich by being one of the best defense lawyers of the country had shattered in the few weeks that followed. He'd been drunk to the gills, ignoring the calls of his brother and friends, shutting himself away from the world until Regina Mills had stopped by his apartment, taking him completely by surprise. With her no-nonsense attitude, she'd straightened him out, told him that he'd always been too soft for the job anyway. If his mind hadn't been swimming in a pool of cheap rum he might have been offended, but since the alcohol had slowed down his brain, he'd listened to her without complaining, realizing despite his addled mind that she was giving him a once in a lifetime opportunity. And he'd taken it.

After he'd sobered up he made the decision that he'd never ever lie to himself again. He might lie to everyone else until his pants were on fire. But never again to himself.

That decision was the reason he was here today, at his high school reunion. Because when he'd picked up his life again and changed career paths five years ago, he'd also taken a trip down memory lane, realizing that he might have tried to bury his desires in the darkest corner of his brain. But they were still burning bright and hot under the lid he'd buried them.

Six months after he'd lost his hand he'd gone to a club to still his curiosity, to see if he really was attracted to men and women in equal measures, if he needed both to feel whole. It turned out that he wasn't able to have sex with any of them, but he experienced everything else that the club had to offer. Whips, canes, floggers, and plugs. Used by men and women. He realized that a man's voice and touch could make him as aroused as a woman's. That it didn't matter if a man's hand or a woman's wrapped itself around his cock and pumped him into oblivion. He'd had some of the best orgasms of his life in that club, but something was still missing.

The special someone. Or in his case. Two special someones.

Every time he let his mind wander back to the last days of high school, to the scene he'd stumbled upon, his heart beat faster. He'd opened the door to the classroom upon hearing strange noises coming out of it, realizing too late what the noises were all about. That's how he found Graham and Emma, her body bent over a chair, her breasts swinging back and forth with each hard thrust, Graham's fingers wrapped tightly around her waist as he pounded into her, their guttural moans echoing through the room. He hadn't been able to avert his gaze, couldn't lift his feet and walk away, couldn't hide his arousal, and Graham's tantalizing words were still clear in his mind as if he'd just heard them yesterday, the memory of his hoarse voice still able to shoot shivers down his spine.

 _Join us, Killian. We both want you to._

Of course he'd fled the scene, completely embarrassed and totally aroused. He'd jerked himself off in a dark corner of the parking lot, semen spurting out of him as he'd rasped their names, his whole body shaking with the need to turn around and walk back to join them.

But he hadn't, and that had probably been the biggest mistake of his life.

He was here because of them. Because he needed to know if the reality lived up to his memories. If he still felt the same way. He was here to see if they still wanted him, even now. If they still wanted to share their bed with a broken man like him. And he was here to see if he still wanted them. If the low, burning ache in the pit of his stomach would finally disappear when he let himself fall into their arms.

He just needed to know.

* * *

 _Emma_

Being in his arms had always made her feel safe, as if nothing could harm her. He'd always been her savior. Her best friend. Ever since he came into her life all those years ago, he'd saved her countless times. Kept her sane when she was about to crumble.

Her childhood had been a nightmare until her last foster home, until she met him. She'd been as wary as a wild animal at this point, but Graham had kept smuggling goodies past their foster parents, and with each treat her heart melted a little bit for him.

He'd protected her from the drunken rages of their foster father over and over again, taking the hits that were meant for her. But every time he'd hit Graham she'd felt it down to her bones, wishing they could just run away from it all. She hadn't thought they could make it on their own, but in the end they didn't have another choice.

She still remembered the blow that almost knocked her out, relived that horrible night in the nightmares that still haunted her from time to time. Graham had been her savior that night. Once again. He'd been the one who'd kept her safe on the streets afterwards, who'd made sure they had enough to eat, a place to sleep where they wouldn't freeze to death or be robbed at night. He'd picked pockets to help them scrape by. At least, she'd thought that was all he was doing, until she found him in a dark alley giving a man a blow job.

She'd been certain they'd both lose their lives that night, had feared the man would get to her when he was finished with Graham, but then a blonde angel had appeared right beside her and had knocked the other man out. David had saved them both back then, in more ways than one. He'd taken one look at them both and hadn't taken a no for an answer when he'd informed them that they were going home with him.

It hadn't been easy to trust anyone else other than Graham, but David and Mary Margaret had been extremely patient, and step by tentative step they'd broken down the walls Emma and Graham had built around them, earning their trust with every gentle touch, every soft caress. They had given them so much more than a bed to sleep in and food on the table. They had given them love. Unconditional love.

Just thinking about them made her eyes tear up with gratitude, and she turned around so that she could lean her head on Graham's shoulder as the memories of their old lives threatened to swallow her whole. But a press of his lips on her forehead and the gentle brush of his hand up and down her arm brought her back to the presence and she relaxed against him.

He always knew what she was feeling, always knew exactly what to do to calm her down. So it hadn't been a surprise that she'd chosen him to be the first man she slept with. There hadn't even been the slightest hesitation, and she'd never regretted it. It had been perfect.

They'd been living with David and Mary Margaret for about three years and the time had felt right. It had been tentative, a little bit clumsy, but it had been Graham. When he finally slipped inside her, she'd wished he could stay with him like this forever.

But it didn't last. They'd dated through high school, had incredible sex together, but there was still something missing, and they both realized it at the exact same moment. When Killian walked in on them having sex.

She'd been fascinated by Killian for months, but his shy demeanor had never given her an opening to approach him. He'd always blushed profusely when she'd come near him, and they'd hardly spoken more than a few words at a time, but still she'd wanted him.

However, life had led them on different paths and she'd never seen him again.

Over the years Killian had drifted to the recesses of her mind, other things coming to the forefront. College, men, sex, her first job as a social worker. Months went by without her thinking about him, but then she saw a person that reminded her of him. Rather, Graham made a comment about their old high school days and he was back in her thoughts.

She and Graham had broken up right after high school, trying their luck with others. But there had only been one long-term relationship for either of them. Peter for Graham and Neal for her. Maybe they should have counted themselves lucky to get out before it was too late. Before Graham ended up with an incurable disease or she was shackled to a man she didn't really love. They'd both had their respective scares – Graham when he feared Peter might have infected him with HIV, and when she feared she might be pregnant with Neal's child.

The scares had brought them back together, and they were trying to make it work this time around, accepting the fact that they wouldn't be happy without a third party involved. Two men had been willing to share their bed so far, and Emma had to admit it had been quite fulfilling, but neither she nor Graham had felt that certain spark. She was almost at the point of giving up hope of finding that again.

But standing here inside their old high school the memories came back with a vengeance, the image of Killian staring at them popping back up in her brain. Suddenly she knew with a clarity that scared her a little bit that he might be the one who'd be able to complement them. The missing person they'd searched for but never found.

He just needed to show up.

* * *

 _Graham_

Days like this always made him remember the bad times. It was just inevitable. The years spent in foster care, the beatings he'd endured to keep the other children safe. The bruises hadn't really bothered him; he could take it. And he'd do it all over again to make sure Emma was safe.

The rage came back every time he let himself think about his last foster home, the one he'd shared with Emma. The night was still crystal clear in his mind even after all these years, her cries and pleas and screams when he'd rushed into the house and pushed the door to her room opened. He'd yanked the son of a bitch who had been their foster father off her body and snapped his head back when his fist met his jaw. Fortunately, their foster father had been too drunk to hit back, his eyes had rolled back when Graham hit him again, and he'd slumped to the ground. He thanked God every day that he'd been just in time to prevent the worst. Their foster father hadn't raped her. But Emma had been shaking like a leaf, her eyes red with tears, her cheek swollen. One look at her had been enough to make the decision easy.

They'd fled that night with only the clothes on their backs and a few dollars to survive the first days out on the street. He'd been thirteen and Emma twelve, and he'd had no idea how they'd get along, but they'd managed, though the next two years on the street had been a living hell. He'd never tell Emma everything he'd done to keep them both alive and safe. He'd have preferred to keep it all away from her, but she'd stumbled upon him in a dark alley, finding him on his knees while an old, fat man had shoved his cock into his mouth until he'd gagged.

Emma's appearance had thrown the man into a rage and he'd slapped Emma and pushed her hard against the wall. He couldn't do anything to help her; he'd been still short of breath, his vision swimming. Then the man had thrust his cock back into his mouth and fucked him so hard and deep that he'd believed he'd suffocate while the man's huge dick blocked his airway.

He'd survived only because a police officer had walked by and saved them. It was the day David and Mary Margaret came into their lives, the day everything changed. He'd never be able to repay them for all they'd done for them. They'd given them a home. A real home. And they'd given them love. Something they'd needed as much as a roof over their heads and food on the table.

He tried not to think about those two years on the streets too often, hoped he'd been convincing when Emma asked him once. He hoped she still believed that had been it, him blowing strangers in dark alleys. But there had been more. A couple of times he'd gone further. They'd needed the money desperately, and after all it hadn't been that bad. He'd been sure to lube up beforehand and that the johns didn't go bareback, and both times it had been over very quickly. It hadn't been pleasant, but it hadn't killed him.

Back then he'd done it for money, never thought that he might actually enjoy being with a man one day. But he'd developed feelings for Killian back in high school, even if nothing ever came of it.

And then he met Peter. His throat closed up as he thought of his ex-boyfriend, the one he believed was his second half for a very long time. Until Peter went to Thailand for a year with Doctors Without Borders - he received an email six months later, Peter telling him that he'd been an asshole and cheated on him. He might have forgiven him for that - after he'd run all the tests to make sure Peter hadn't left him with an STI - but Peter had cut all ties. He didn't hear from him for three years up until six weeks ago, when a friend had brought him the news that Peter had died two months ago of AIDS.

He'd been shaken up, Emma the rock he needed more than he needed the air to breathe. She stayed with him when he broke down completely, and when he drew her into his arms afterwards - when she took him into her body without hesitation, without questions - he realized that he'd been fooling himself for years. He could never be whole without having an intimate relationship with Emma, even though he knew no matter how hard they tried, they weren't enough for each other.

He still needed a man in his life, too, and Emma might not say it out loud, but he knew that she wasn't satisfied with one man either. And there was one man they both couldn't forget, the one man that stumbled upon them, the one man they both wanted.

For some reason, Killian had always been the only one he wanted to be a bottom for. Even back when Killian had been a clumsy, lanky teenager in his soccer team. He had to admit he'd checked him out a few times in the showers, and even though Killian's body had been lean and lacking in serious muscles, Graham had still felt a tug of need every time he'd looked at him. Something in Killian's eyes had always drawn him in, like a moth to a flame. He'd never trusted anyone enough to let them top him, but with Killian it had been different. He didn't even know if Killian was bi, didn't even know if he wanted them as much as they wanted him, but he was determined to find out one way or the other. He'd waited too damn long for an answer to that question.

"You think he'll come?" Emma asked, reading his mind effortlessly.

"You've never forgotten him, have you?" he replied, wrapping his arms more firmly around her.

"Have you?"

Her hair tickled his throat and he dropped his head down to bury his face in the blonde strands, taking in a deep breath before he closed his eyes and murmured, "No, I haven't."

They stood motionless for quite some time, ignoring the people milling around them. But suddenly he felt a jolt low in his stomach and his eyes snapped opened, wandering to the entrance on their own accord.

"He's here," Emma whispered, her nails digging painfully into his skin as her hands tightened around his arms. "God, he is beautiful."

He couldn't give her an answer, couldn't tear his eyes away from the man standing at the entrance. Emma was right. He was beautiful. Every fiber of his body started to vibrate with the need to touch him, kiss him, feel him move against his own skin. His cock twitched in his pants, and Emma groaned, rocking her ass against his hardening arousal. He knew if he slipped his fingers under her panties she'd be soaking wet, desperate to be stretched and filled.

His intense reaction to Killian didn't really surprise him; deep down he'd always known he was the one. But until today he hadn't known that Emma desired Killian probably as much as he did, and when she shifted restlessly against him, little moans spilling from her lips while her eyes kept track of Killian's movements, something inside of him clicked into the right place. A place that had been empty for far too long.

The man that had just stepped back into their lives was the missing piece. The person both Emma and he were searching for, the person they'd both longed for all these years.

He was the perfect fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Emma_

Graham's arousal was digging into her ass, making her short of breath, her heart pounding like a sledgehammer in her chest as she followed Killian with her eyes. When the crowd parted and gave her her first real look at Killian, her eyes caught the glinting of the light emanating from Killian's left hand. Her eyes narrowed to slits so she could see more clearly, and it took a moment before her brain made the right connections and she realized what she was seeing.

Killian must have lost his hand at some point during the last ten years, since the hand that was attached to his left arm wasn't a human one but a robotic one. She saw the fingers on his hand flex and a surge of relief washed over her when she realized that he'd been apparently able to afford one of the newest developments on the market as a substitute for his real hand.

But on the heels of that relief came a rush of anger towards whoever had caused him such an injury. Which was completely ridiculous, since she didn't even know if there had been a second party involved or if it had been an accident. But the anger still stayed with her as she watched Killian move throughout the room.

A few people greeted him on his way to the bar and every single one of them was more interested in his prosthetic hand than in him. Killian didn't even flinch, but she saw his jaw flex infrequently and realized that the dazzling smile he was giving everyone never reached his eyes. She wanted to rush over there and slap them all away from him.

"What happened to you?" Emma whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Graham's arms tightened around her, his lips brushing over her forehead to give her silent support, but she felt his muscles stiffen under her fingers as someone reached for Killian's prosthetic hand and he jerked his arm away before the person could touch it.

"Goddamn motherfuckers," Graham grumbled near her ear, his voice laced with anger.

Emma wanted to go over there and pull Killian out of the room, away from all these stupid people who didn't have an ounce of manners, who were all clearly disrespecting Killian's boundaries. She would have done it if she hadn't been sure Killian wouldn't appreciate it in the slightest if they made a scene, not to mention that he definitely wouldn't want her pity. She needed to keep that in mind when she approached him.

"You still wanna go along with the plan?" Graham asked, reading her mind once again with eerie accuracy.

It wasn't really a plan to begin with. Killian had just come up in their conversation a few days ago when they'd talked about the reunion and they'd both remembered the last time they'd seen him. She'd joked around that it'd be fun to proposition him again and see if they could make him as flustered as back in the day.

But yes, she still wanted to go along with the plan. "Now more than ever."

After all, she did come to the reunion with the intention of seducing Killian and finally finding out how good all three of them could be together, and seeing him now … it just cemented her decision. Great sex could get you out of your mind, make you forget all the shit that real life had thrown at you, even if it was only for a little while. She wanted to give Killian that freedom, she wanted to help him forget.

It might turn out to be a one-time thing, but something deep inside of her was telling her that one time might not be enough. For any of them.

* * *

 _Killian_

It wasn't a surprise that everyone was fascinated by his prosthetic hand; it was a marvel in and of itself. He could control it with his mind, and frankly, it did look like something right out of one of the Terminator movies. But he still hated people obsessing over it, hated that most people couldn't shut up about it when they met him for the first time.

Strangely the kids he met in his new line of work were completely different. If they even addressed it, they only said 'cool' and moved on. It actually broke his heart that they didn't want to examine it or asked questions about it. They'd all lost that certain spark in their eyes, life on the streets having pushed it out of them. He might not be able to put that spark back into their eyes but taking their cases pro bono when they needed a lawyer eased his heart just a little bit. He could never thank Regina enough for bringing him into contact with 'Help Our Children', a charity that put all its resources into getting as many kids off the streets as possible, protecting them in every way they could. It didn't bring in the big bucks, but it paid the bills and it brought him way more satisfaction than his work in the fancy law firm had ever given him.

"Whisky. Neat," he told the bartender when he finally reached the bar.

It might not have been such a great idea to come here after all. He already felt exhausted, and he hadn't seen Graham or Emma. Maybe they weren't even here, and this was all a bust. When the bartender put the glass down in front of him, he threw a twenty on the counter and told him to bring him another one, before reaching for the glass and downing the alcohol in one swoop. He was just contemplating to leave the party after the second glass when he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye, and he stiffened when someone stepped beside him, a little too close for comfort.

"Do you remember me?"

His heart skipped a beat and his throat went dry as he turned to look at the woman beside him, already knowing who she was without needing to see her face.

"Swan," he replied hoarsely, all his senses going into overdrive as he met her gaze. "Of course I remember you, Emma."

Her mouth curled up into a brilliant smile and she leaned closer, her perfume wafting around him. The scent sent a shiver down his spine and a spark through his groin. God, she was beautiful. She'd already been gorgeous at eighteen, but now she was just dazzling, taking his breath away. Before he could force his brain to come up with witty small talk he felt someone step up to the bar on his other side, another scent assaulting his nostrils. A scent that was as arousing as Emma's despite it being clearly a male cologne.

"I hope you remember me, too."

He turned in the other direction, recognizing this voice just as quickly and wondering how he would be able to get out of here without embarrassing himself as his already half-hardened cock sprang to full attention.

"Graham," he croaked, clearing his throat loudly before adding, "It's great to see you again."

"The pleasure is all ours."

And with just one sentence he was eighteen years old again and had just stumbled into the classroom Emma and Graham had chosen for their clandestine actions.

"I ..." Licking his lips, he broke eye contact with the man, suddenly feeling way too hot under his button down shirt and jacket. "You two want a drink?"

"Vodka."

"Golden Tequila."

He waved the bartender over, careful not to touch either of them. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage as both of them turned to lean on the bar, their arms brushing against his, causing a flash of lust to shoot through him.

 _Bloody hell, Jones. Get a grip, would you?_

"How long are you in town, Killian?" Emma asked, her eyes intent on him, making him sweat even more.

"A week," he replied, letting his eyes wander back to the bartender and willing him to pour faster. He needed another whisky desperately. "Thought I'd make a short vacation out of it."

"Great idea," Graham said, shooting him a grin that almost caused his legs to give out under him.

"We can get together another time and catch up on each other's lives then." Emma suggested, and he forced himself to meet her eyes for a moment.

"We can." His throat was dry as the desert by now, and he cursed the bartender for taking so long. "Any time."

Finally the bartender put the drinks down in front of them and Killian grasped his glass as if it were a life line.

"Cheers to that." Graham held up his shot of vodka and clinked it against his glass of whisky, his eyes twinkling as he nodded his head towards Emma. Killian turned to also clink against her shot glass, avoiding her eyes, only seeing her mouth twitch with the beginnings of a grin before she threw her head back and downed the drink.

"So ..." She smiled at him again as she put the glass down on the bar, and this time he wasn't able to avert his gaze. When she bit into the orange slice that had come with the drink he had a hard time swallowing the expletive that was already at the tip of his tongue. She let the skin drop into the glass before licking her fingers clean, his hand curling into a fist as he tried desperately to suppress the urge to pull her towards him and taste the fruit on her tongue. She probably knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she even drove it up a notch when she leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Since we agreed on meeting for a talk later this week …" Her breath brushed over his neck as her hand came to rest on his forearm, almost making him jump out of his skin. Hot desire was already making his muscles start to tremble, but her next words set his whole body aflame. "How about we stop talking for now and indulge in more enjoyable activities."

"More enjoyable activities?" he squeaked when she leaned back again to meet his eyes. He actually _squeaked_. God, what was wrong with him? He wasn't eighteen anymore and shouldn't be thrown by a woman coming on to him like that. Especially not if it was a woman he'd always wanted.

"Do you remember the last time we've seen each other?" Another shiver ran down his spine as Graham's words reached his ear, the other man's warm breath making his skin tingle and his cock pound within the confines of his pants. He was still trying to get a grip on his arousal as Graham added with a husky voice that made him freeze, "We still want you."

A ball of lust exploded in his stomach and spread throughout his whole body, a groan almost spilling from his lips as he pressed his hands hard against the bar to keep himself from adjusting his aching cock.

"Room 510," Emma breathed against his ear as she slipped a keycard under his hand. "See you in a bit."

* * *

 _Graham_

When they'd come up with their 'plan' they had briefly thought about slipping into one of the other ballrooms of the hotel, but discarded it when Emma pointed out that they needed to consider the possibility that they might get caught, and since he was a cop that wouldn't go over well at all. So they decided to take a room, splurging on getting themselves a suite. Even if Killian didn't take them up on their offer, they would still have a great time on their own.

They entered their room and Emma stopped at the foot of the bed, waiting for his command. Flicking the light on in the bathroom, he pulled the door almost completely shut so that the room was only dimly illuminated before retrieving a stool and putting it in front of Emma so that she could lean on it when she bent forward. Stepping behind her, he gathered the fabric of her dress in his hands and pulled it slowly upwards until her ass was completely revealed. Gripping her dress in one hand to keep it out of the way, he caressed her ass cheek with his other hand, feeling her tremble under his fingers.

"Did taunting Killian turn you on?"

"You know it did," Emma breathed, leaning forward when he pressed his hand between her shoulder blades.

"You're wet and ready for me then?"

"I am."

He didn't have to check if she was really ready - he knew she was as aroused as he was and he just swept her panties down her legs, didn't even let her step out of them. She leaned forward even more on her hands, pushing her ass out towards him, knowing exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He cursed softly as he fumbled to get his cock out one-handed, but finally it sprang free and he stepped forward, aligning himself and pushing into her without warning.

"God," Emma moaned as he thrust deep, her body welcoming him in its slick, tight heat.

He started to take her slowly, slipping in and out of her without haste, still hoping for Killian to join them soon. He didn't falter as he heard the beep of a card being slipped into the card reader of their room, his heart speeding up as he looked at the person stepping inside, the door falling shut behind Killian with a dull click.

"I thought you'd wait for me," Killian rasped, his accent thicker than usual.

"You've taken too long," he retorted, tilting his hips to hit Emma at the exact right spot, relishing in the double groan he received.

Killian's fingers flexed beside his body and Graham wasn't in the mood to play around; either Killian would jump right in or he'd flee from the scene. Hauling Emma up to his torso, he let one hand slip between her legs, fondling her while he watched Killian for his reaction to the display in front of him.

They were well-attuned to each other, Emma and he, so when his hand trailed up over her stomach she lifted her arms up and wound them around his neck. Taking advantage of her deep cleavage, he pushed her dress apart, her breasts spilling into his hand a moment later. He'd never been more glad that she'd forgone a bra than right now. It made seducing Killian a lot easier.

"Look at her, Killian." He closed his hand around her breast, taking Emma's nipple between his fingers and twirling it gently. "Look how hot she is for us. She wants to feel your mouth and hands on her body. Don't you, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma mewled, arching her back even more. "Oh my God, please yes."

"You've heard the lady, Jones. Come over here and join us."

For a moment it seemed that Killian would choose flight instead of fight, but then he straightened his back and stepped forward. Graham slipped his hand down again, leaving Emma's breasts for Killian as he went back to her clit. He kept still inside of her, knowing how insane it drove Emma when he didn't move.

"Kiss me," Emma whispered and Graham watched Killian's gaze jump from Emma's lips back to her eyes and then to his own.

Emma let her arms drop from around his neck, winding them around Killian's and he moaned when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Killian's. It took the other man only a moment before he reciprocated, their tongues tangling, the kiss so heated that he felt a sharp tug at the end of his spine. His knuckles brushed against Killian's erection as he worked Emma's clit and he had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to keep from coming.

"Suckle her breasts, Killian," he commanded. "She's close. Let's take her over the edge, shall we?"

He didn't even know how he was able to keep his voice so calm. His balls were aching with the need to spill his seed into Emma and he wanted nothing more than to pull Killian forward and kiss the hell out of him. But he held onto his control by a shred, inhaling sharply when Killian leaned down and drew one of Emma's nipples into his mouth.

Emma was shaking in his arms by now, her ass grinding against him in a silent plea. She wanted him to move, to fuck her hard. But he wouldn't give her that just yet.

"Come for us, Emma."

A flick of his fingers and Killian's mouth on her breast pushed her over, her body quivering against him as the orgasm rushed over her. Her walls were squeezing him hard and he bit down on his tongue, using the sharp pain to keep himself from combusting.

"You want to taste him?" he asked with a hoarse voice, his fingers slick with her arousal as he pressed his hand against her stomach.

"Yes," Emma said barely above a whisper, apparently still breathless after the climax they'd given her. "Yes, I do."

This time he didn't even have to coax Killian into action, the other man stepped back and started to open his pants without any further commands. He pushed Emma down again, her hands coming to rest on the chair, and he felt her walls flutter around him. She was as eager as he to finally see Killian's cock.

A groan rumbled out of his throat when Killian pulled his cock out, his own cock jerking inside Emma when he eyed the gorgeous display in front of him. Killian's cock was perfect. Long and thick, straining eagerly towards Emma's mouth.

"Come on, Emma," he rasped, starting to fuck her with shallow thrusts while his eyes were glued to Killian's arousal. "Show him how talented you are with your mouth."

He flexed his jaw when Emma's lips closed around Killian's cock, the urge to wrap his own lips around him making his thrusts come harder and faster.

"How does his cock feel? I bet it feels amazing to pull him into your mouth as far as you can take him." A low groan spilled from Killian's lips and he tightened his grip on Emma's waist, probably leaving bruises behind, when Emma surged forward and took Killian in all the way. "I want to do that, too." He timed his thrusts so that he pushed into Emma every time Killian thrust into her mouth. His muscles started to quiver with the strain of holding back as he watched Emma pleasuring Killian, watched Killian sink his fingers into Emma's hair. "I want to wrap my mouth around your cock and suck you dry until you scream my name. Will you let me one day, Killian?"

Killian didn't answer him, his hips just rocking back and forth as he buried his cock in Emma's mouth. Graham could see sweat glistening on Killian's forehead and cheeks, could see his jaw flex and his fingers tighten in Emma's hair as he apparently tried not to come prematurely. The light glinted off his prosthetic hand and he heard a squeaky sound as Killian closed the metallic fingers into a fist, the sound causing his cock to swell even more. He wondered what it might feel like to have these fingers wrap around his cock and pump him, how different the cooler touch would feel compared to the warm touch of human skin.

He was so close to coming himself, seeing Emma's mouth wrapped around Killian's cock and feel her walls squeezing him hard every time Killian deep throated her. But he wouldn't come before them. He wouldn't.

Releasing his death grip on Emma's waist he slipped his hand lower to find her swollen nub, plunging into her even faster and harder, no longer able to time his thrusts with Killian's movements. "Yeah, just like that," he growled, stimulating her clit with a roughness he couldn't control anymore. "Suck him harder, Emma."

"Now," he shouted a few thrusts later, pinching Emma's clit while slamming into her hard. "I want you to come now."

Emma's walls clenched around him, gripping him so hard that stars swam into his vision and he groaned loudly, letting her walls milk every last drop out of him as he spurted his release into her. Through the blood rushing in his ears he heard Killian shout Emma's name and he forced his eyes to focus onto Killian, not willing to miss one second of the other man's orgasm.

He shuddered against Emma's ass when Killian opened his eyes and met his gaze. He couldn't see his eyes clearly in the dimness of the room, but he still felt the intensity of the moment when Killian held his gaze, the man's body trembling with aftershocks as Emma kept suckling at the tip of his cock. He knew the feeling, remembered how it felt to have Emma's mouth wrapped tightly around his cock's sensitive head.

God, he wanted to be the cause of that look of bliss on Killian's face, he wanted to be the cause of that flush spreading over his cheeks. He wanted to be the one sucking an orgasm out of him. But instead of voicing that desire and chasing him away forever, he slipped out of Emma and pulled his pants up. He couldn't even look at either of them, completely stunned by the chaos of emotions that was raging inside of him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Killian stepping back and Emma straighten up, her dress falling back into place. It took only a moment for Killian to adjust his clothing, and he'd be out the door in a minute. He needed to say something, needed to do something to not let him slip through his fingers once again.

"Killian?" Emma's voice pierced through the fog clouding his brain. He was so glad that she'd already recovered her wits while he was still struggling to form a coherent thought. She was the one who was keeping Killian from bolting without exchanging any sort of contact information. She reached for Killian's hand and pulled his arm forward, pressing a slip of paper into his hand. "Pick me up for dinner tomorrow. I'll expect you at my door at seven o'clock. Don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Killian_

It took Killian a few moments before his addled brain woke up enough for him to be able to find the source of the blaring noise that threatened to blast his head apart. He cursed himself for not putting his phone on mute last night. His stump hit the nightstand and he let out a string of expletives when the resulting throb of pain joined the hammering in his head. Pulling himself up, he turned around so that the phone was in reach of his right hand, trying to ignore the bad taste in his mouth and the queasy feeling in his stomach as he grabbed it to stop the annoying noise.

"What?" he barked into the phone without knowing who was on the other end. Not that he really cared. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hungover, and for a split second he feared he might have to rush to the bathroom and hug the porcelain god.

"And a good morning to you, too, brother."

"What do you want, Liam?" he groaned, pressing his eyes shut in hopes that it would dull the throbbing in his head. But no such luck.

"I just wanted to know how last night went."

"You're a mother hen," Killian grumbled, pushing himself up until he was leaning against the headboard before he risked opening his eyes again, gulping hard when his stomach protested against any movement. "Couldn't you have waited a few more hours to ask me that?"

"It's eleven o'clock, little brother." He was way too sick to correct Liam as he usually did whenever his brother decided to call him little, though his brother didn't even give him the time to reply before he added, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I don't need to fuck myself. I'm happily married."

"Stop talking."

"Are you gonna tell me now how last night went, or do I have to needle you a little longer?"

"It was ..." Images of the last night flickered through his mind and his cock twitched as he remembered exactly what had happened. Definitely not something he could tell Liam about, though. "… nice."

"Just nice?" Liam asked incredulously. "Nothing worth mentioning happened?"

"Nope," he replied, hoping his voice wasn't giving anything away. "Just the usual high school reunion talk. I was just more interesting than others. You know … because of the robotic hand."

"You all right, Killian?"

"I'm fine, Liam. Nothing I didn't have to endure before. I'm used to it by now."

"Just wanted to make sure everything went well," Liam said again, pausing for a moment as if he had to think about what to say next. But then he just added, "Don't forget Sunday dinner."

The pause had been strange, and Killian got the feeling that Liam wanted to say something else, but he felt too wrung out to ask his brother about it. So he just said, "I'm always at your house on Sunday."

"Just a reminder that being away this week won't get you out of dinner."

"Aye, aye, captain."

"At least you know who is in command in our family," Liam said with a smug tone in his voice, followed by a low chuckle.

"Bugger off, you git," he shot back, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when his brother answered his comment with a scoff.

"See you on Sunday, Killian."

"Aye, I'll see you on Sunday."

Talking with his brother generally put him in a good mood, but today his body didn't let him enjoy it for very long, the hangover making itself known again only seconds after he'd hung up on Liam. Thank God, he'd come prepared. There were aspirin and some vitamin C in his bag, but first he needed to get there. He shifted carefully, putting first one foot and then the other on the ground before he pushed himself up slowly. His stomach did a somersault, and definitely not one of the good ones. Gritting his teeth, he gulped hard, waiting out the wave of nausea before he moved towards his bag.

He laid back down on the bed after taking the pills. Twenty minutes later, the pills started working and his mind was able to function properly again. He scoffed when his first clear thought was that the last night must have been a vivid dream, because there was no way that he'd spent such an amazing time with Emma and Graham. But then his eyes fell on the nightstand and he saw the note Emma had pressed into his hand yesterday, telling him that it wasn't only a dream after all. He sat up, his fingers already reaching for the paper but then he hesitated, the last night coming back to him in vivid details.

His cock immediately jumped to attention at the reminder of Emma's lips wrapped firmly around it, and it twitched as he remembered Graham's hoarse voice pushing Emma and himself closer and closer to an insanely intense climax. His arousal had been fueled even more by the lewd thoughts Graham had put into his mind – pictures of the other man on his knees in front of him, his mouth wrapped around his cock had flitted through his brain, and he'd pushed his cock even deeper into Emma's mouth, knowing damn well that it had been Graham's intention to make him lose control like that. He might have been able to stop it if Emma hadn't sucked him off even harder every time Graham spoke.

Watching Graham fuck Emma hard while he was fucking her mouth had been the dirtiest experience of his life and when Graham had stiffened in climax and Emma had groaned around his cock as her own climax hit her, he hadn't been able to hold back any longer, spilling his seed down her throat and shouting her name when she kept sucking his cock to milk every drop out of him.

The whole situation had been totally surreal and if the evidence hadn't been lying on the nightstand in form of the slip of paper Emma had given him, he wouldn't believe it to be true. He'd come to his hotel room afterwards, grateful that he'd booked a room in the same hotel, and the first thing he'd done was walk straight to the mini bar and down a few shots of rum and vodka. The encounter with Graham and Emma had thrown him for a loop and he hadn't known how to deal with the rush of emotions coursing through his body.

At least he didn't drown all of his wits in alcohol. Thankfully, he'd still remembered to disconnect his prosthetic - his stump always hurt like hell when he fell asleep with his robotic hand still attached. This morning he was grateful for the small things, since his head was still pounding steadily, his mouth was dry as the Sahara, and his stomach still wasn't sure if it wanted to empty itself into the toilet or not.

But his bodily discomfort wasn't his only problem. His mind wasn't faring well either. He still couldn't make much sense of his emotions in the light of day, but as he looked at the paper with Emma's handwriting on it he knew that he couldn't leave without seeing her again.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath, thumping back down onto the bed. "You're so screwed, Jones. In more ways than one."

Letting out a hollow chuckle, he asked himself what the hell he was doing, wondering if it wouldn't be better if he'd just turn around and walk away. But instead he found himself reaching for the note and putting it down beside him on the bed so that his hand was free to take his phone and google Emma's address.

Good thing he'd packed more than one nice shirt. He certainly wanted to impress Emma, especially after she'd given him one of the best orgasms of his life.

* * *

 _Emma_

She was nervous as hell. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been that on edge before a date. Even talking to Graham didn't help, and she mumbled a curse under her breath when she remembered his grin as he left her two hours ago to get ready for the date and his nonchalant, "Don't screw it up, girl. I want a date with him, too," that he'd thrown over his shoulder before the door closed behind him. Yeah, that had totally helped with her growing anxiety.

For the umpteenth time she looked at her reflection, wondering if Killian would be disappointed that she didn't go all out for him. But wearing a dress just didn't suit the plan she had for their date, though she was doubting that decision now. Maybe she should just change quickly before Killian appeared. If he even appeared. Maybe she should just change into sweat pants, since he likely wouldn't show up anyway. It was ridiculous to hope for his appearance, right?

She was on the way to her bedroom to change into comfortable couch clothes, her mind already going to the freezer and wondering what kind of ice cream they had in there when a sharp knock at the door stopped her dead in her tracks. Her heart jumped into her throat and in a matter of seconds her hands grew damp and her mouth dry.

Oh my God, he was here.

She almost crashed into the coat rack as she hastened down the hall, her fingers trembling as she reached for the door handle. When she got her first look at him after opening the door she forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"You look stunning, Swan," he greeted her, shooting a wide grin her way, making her feel as if she was wearing the most beautiful dress instead of a white blouse, grey pants, and comfortable boots.

"And you look ..." she trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe what she was seeing. Stunning didn't cut it.

"I know," he replied, a cheeky grin pulling his mouth upwards.

She wanted to roll her eyes over his saucy comeback, but he looked extremely handsome in the black slacks and the deep blue button down shirt with too much buttons opened at the top, giving her a peek at his chest hair and the glint of a necklace. Of course he knew he was good looking, and she couldn't begrudge him his self-confidence about his appearance.

And then the idiot pulled his left hand forward, the one he'd been hiding behind his back, revealing a gorgeous bouquet of Persian Buttercups. She was actually fighting tears as she grabbed it from his hand and buried her face in the flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she whispered into the blossoms, trying to regain her composure. When she looked up she actually detected a light blush on his cheeks and she could swear the tips of his ears were pink, too. He shifted on his feet and lifted one hand to scratch behind his ear, definitely a nervous tick, and just like that she lost all her nervousness. "I'll just put them into water. I'll be back in a minute."

When they were seated in his rental car, he turned towards her, cocking an eyebrow in question. "Where to, Swan? Or am I the one who has to come up with a location?"

"No, I've got it, Jones. First stop, McDonalds."

His eyebrow rose even further up his forehead, the movement making her chuckle what turned into a full laugh when he asked incredulously, "McDonalds?"

"Well, you're here because of our high school reunion, right? What better way to celebrate it than with junk food from McDonalds."

"All right. McDonalds it is."

She told him to head for the high school after they'd gotten two menus at the drive-through, and his eyebrow rose again, but he didn't question her. When they arrived at the parking lot, she hopped out before he could even shut off the engine and rushed around the car, pulling him out of the seat before he could even move one leg from the vehicle. He chuckled good-naturedly, reaching back into the car to get their jumbo drinks and the bag of food before letting her lead the way. He only gave her another cocked eyebrow when they stopped in front of the entrance to the football stadium which she just answered with a grin as she reached into the front pocket of her pants and extracted a key.

"How did you get the keys to the stadium?"

"I know the football coach, and it's always useful to be friends with a cop," she replied, winking at him. When Killian just looked at her with a confused expression on his face, she realized that they didn't really talk that much the night before. Of course he didn't know what Graham and she were doing for a living. "Ah, right. We were too busy indulging in more enjoyable activities to tell you that Graham is a cop."

"So he always lends his keys to any beautiful woman that comes along and asks him for it?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p', grinning like a mad woman as she added, "Only to _this_ beautiful woman."

Her sassy comment earned her a deep chuckle, the sound shooting a shiver down her spine. She almost hauled him forward by his neck to kiss him senseless but wasn't sure if it wouldn't be too soon to kiss him again.

They walked up the stairs until they reached the middle of the bleachers without saying anything and after they'd sat down they just ate their food in companionable silence. Afterwards they exchanged funny stories about the last ten years, her stomach beginning to hurt after an hour with all the laughing. But despite the good mood she couldn't relax completely, knowing deep down that she couldn't just keep the date as light as she might wish. She wanted him to stay in her life, their lives, and the only way this might be possible was if she got at least one step behind the walls he'd built around him.

She dreaded to change the subject to something much more sincere, but she still pushed forward. Though she hated to be the cause of wiping that happy expression off his face. She just thought it was their only chance. Lifting her arm, she reached for his left hand, closing her fingers around his metallic ones.

"I'd like to know how it happened," she said in a low tone, waiting for him to jerk away, hoping he wouldn't. "Only if you're comfortable with sharing the story, of course."

"I don't know … I ..." he trailed off, his eyes darkening as the grim memories of his past came back to the forefront.

"How about I start with the painful memories?" she asked, her stomach clenching in a hard knot as she realized that he'd only open up to her if she revealed some of her darkest secrets to him.

She took in a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. There was only one person who knew everything. She'd never told anyone else. It was a big leap of faith to confide in Killian, but her heart was telling her it was the right decision, so she jumped.

* * *

 _Killian_

His heart was aching for her as she told him about her childhood before David and Mary Margaret had taken them in. He hadn't known what she'd been through, and a part of him wished he could have been there for her back in the day. Knowing that Graham had been at her side through the worst of it came as a relief. He didn't even feel a twinge of envy that the other man had a much deeper connection with Emma, he just wondered how it was even possible that both of them apparently wanted him in their lives. Though he definitely wouldn't complain about that.

Hearing about Emma's dark past made it easy to open up, and when she finished her story he was amazed how easy the words came. He told her everything – about falling in love with an older woman, being all mesmerized by her, starting a new job at one of the best law firms in New York, finding out that the woman he loved had lied to him from the beginning, lied to him about being married to the man who had been his new boss, his inability to break up with her because he'd already been in too deep, and the inevitable bad outcome. Her husband had gone mad after he'd found out, killing Milah and cutting off his hand with a samurai sword before the hotel security could stop him.

He'd never truly recovered from it, never had even an inkling of hope that he'd ever be truly happy again. Until he stepped into Emma and Graham's hotel room. It sounded completely ridiculous, but the moment the door had closed behind him with a dull click his mind had calmed down and it'd felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd felt as if he was right where he belonged.

He'd never told anyone as much as he'd told Emma just now, not even Liam. But with Emma … it just felt natural to confide in her, to let it all out. It frightened him a little, if he was honest with himself, the connection he had with a woman he hadn't seen for ten years. Not to mention that he wanted to have sex with her again ... and her roommate. He wanted to have sex with both of them again. No matter how depraved that was. His body and mind didn't care.

Her hand moved up his arm, coming to rest near his elbow and he felt a sizzle of desire rush through him when her fingers tightened. She didn't say sorry, for what he was very grateful, she only leaned her head on his shoulder, just giving him silent support. The gesture made his throat close up, and he blinked his eyes a few times to keep the tears at bay.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there in complete silence, but he'd never felt more at peace than with Emma by his side like this. But they had to move eventually, and he let go off her only reluctantly. They still didn't speak the whole way back to her apartment, and of course he was accompanying her to the door, wondering if he could give her a goodnight kiss or if he should just say goodbye. Should he ask her for another date, for her phone number? Did she want to see him again?

It had been the best date of his life, by a long shot. Everything had been perfect. It had been so casual that he didn't feel any pressure. It felt just natural to talk to Emma about everything without needing to put a filter between his brain and his mouth. He didn't want to lose that but found himself totally tongue-tied as they stopped in front of the door.

"I enjoyed our date very much, Killian." Thankfully, Emma was still able to speak, and his breath hitched in his throat when she lifted her hands and cupped his face. "And I'd like to repeat it, if you want another date, too."

"I do," he replied, still breathless, a surge of loss coursing through him when she dropped her hands.

"There is only one little catch."

"What catch?" he asked, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"We come as a package deal. Graham and I. We've tried living our own lives, have tried separate relationships, but it didn't work. We can't be without the other, but we aren't enough for each other either. We both want to be with you, and I know we're asking for a lot. But we'd love to explore the undeniable connection we have with you." His heart was galloping in his chest by now and his fingers closed automatically around the paper Emma slipped between his fingers. "Here's Graham's number. Give him a call tomorrow if you're open to the idea and he'll take you on another date. A guy's night."

Emma didn't give him time to formulate an answer, she just leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and he couldn't keep himself from deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist on their own accord and a groan rumbled out of his throat when she shifted even closer, her whole body pressing against his.

He was fully aroused when she stepped out of his embrace a moment later, his whole body vibrating with the need to ask her if he could come in. But she made herself clear. They were a package deal, and he wouldn't sleep with Emma if he wasn't one hundred percent certain that he wanted them both.

He suppressed the urge to lift his hand and brush his fingers over his lips. He could swear he could still feel the press of her mouth on his. He wanted more. He wanted more kisses. More everything. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to jump off the cliff. Being with both of them was a big step, one he had to think about before he ended up hurting them or himself.

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

And then she was gone, the door closing behind her and leaving him standing completely bedraggled on her doorstep, his emotions in even more turmoil than before.

* * *

 **I started a new job last week so I don't have much time to write at the moment. But be assured, this story won't be abandoned at any time. There just won't be weekly updates for a while. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Graham_

He shifted nervously in front of the mirror, eyeing his own reflection critically. He didn't think getting ready for a night out with Killian would wreck his nerves like this, but ever since his phone had rung and Killian had been on the other end, his heart seemed to beat faster than usual.

"The other one." He met Emma's gaze in the mirror and furrowed his brow, not sure what was wrong with the pants he was wearing. "It's supposed to be a guy's night, right? Sort of a date, but not one for which you need to get all dressed up?"

"Yes?" he replied, not knowing why the word came out as a question.

"Then wear the washed out jeans. You know, the ones that hug your ass just right."

"And I should know from that description which pants you're talking about?"

"Of course," Emma replied with a cheeky grin before letting her eyes drift down to his ass, and damn if his cock didn't like the way her eyes grew darker as she took in his assets and the way she licked her lips. Her knowing look when she met his gaze again didn't help matters either. Nor the mischievous smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth when she said, "You know damn well which pants I'm talking about."

He was tempted to wipe that smug grin off her face by forcing her to her knees and fucking her mouth until he spilled his release down her throat. The image of her lips wrapped tightly around his cock assaulted his brain and he silently cursed as he walked back to the dresser to pull out the jeans Emma had been talking about, hoping his raging hard-on would calm down a little so that he could actually put them on.

"And the black T-shirt you bought in Germany back in the day. You know, the one with the bear paw on the back?"

"A T-shirt?"

"You put on some weight since then." He groaned inwardly, hearing the definite sexual tone of her voice. He wouldn't take the bait since it would make him late, but his cock still stirred with lust when she added, "In a good way, and it stretches in all the right places."

"I feel like a horse getting ready for auction," he scoffed, adjusting his cock so that he could button up his pants.

"Well, you're not completely wrong there," Emma shot back and he grabbed the shirt she had mentioned and pulled it over his head before facing her. The grin fell off her face when their eyes met and her voice was all sincere when she said, "I did everything I could. Now it's your turn to convince Killian that we're right for each other."

"No pressure then."

"Just be yourself," Emma reassured him, getting up from the couch to walk over to him and wrap her arms around him. "Believe me, when the first awkward moments have passed everything will fall into place."

"You sure?" he asked, closing his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered, brushing her lips over his neck before pushing away from him and smacking his ass. "Go get him, tiger."

* * *

 _Killian_

He'd actually changed three times before deciding on the outfit he was currently wearing. Comfortable jeans that were almost worn through at a few places, a black t-shirt and one of his favorite plaid shirts.

It was supposed to be a guy's night after all, right?

He'd put on slacks and a silk shirt first, but one look in the mirror had told him that it was way too far down the overdressed path, so he'd changed. He still hadn't been satisfied with the result though, which brought him to the last outfit. The one he felt the most comfortable in.

Somehow meeting a guy for a few beers knowing that there was definite sexual attraction between them made his stomach roll with anxiety. He'd never been on a date with a guy before. Were there special rules? Did he have to act differently because it wasn't a typical guy's night? Because he had wondered more than once over the last few hours what it might feel like to kiss him? Was it a sign of complete insanity that he'd actually called Graham and asked him out on a date?

Thankfully his thought process was interrupted by the ring of the phone beside the bed, though his heart didn't calm down when the receptionist told him a Mr. Humbert was waiting in the lobby for him. But the moment he spotted Graham after stepping off the elevator he mentally patted himself on the back for choosing the casual look since Graham hadn't dressed up either. Once the first seconds of nervousness subsided his cock actually twitched in his pants when he let his gaze trail up and down Graham's body.

Bloody hell, this man filled out his shirt and pants perfectly.

He had to admit just looking at Graham made his blood boil and rush southwards, into a piece of his anatomy he didn't want to wake up just right now. Not that he could do much about it. Especially not when Graham quirked an eyebrow at him and put one hand in the back pocket of his jeans, his biceps straining against the fabric of his shirt. Killian's throat got tight as he imagined wrapping his hand around the rippling muscles and pulling the other man into his arms and kissing the living daylights out of him.

 _Okay, now you're getting all girly and ridiculous here, Jones. Get a sodding grip._

"Ready to go?"

Graham's voice yanked him out of his lewd thoughts and he straightened his shoulders, meeting the other man's eyes before saying, "Aye, all set."

* * *

 _Graham_

He'd opted for keeping it simple, just a six pack of beer and a six pack of root beer and a drive by that one place that had the best spare ribs in town, and half an hour later they were at the lake, sitting on the back of the truck and enjoying the view while devouring their meat.

It might not have been his best idea to eat spare ribs on a date, since fingers and mouths always ended up coated in sauce, but Killian apparently didn't mind, a silly grin on his face as he told him that those were the best spare ribs he'd ever eaten. After all, they were still two guys. It didn't matter if or when they made a mess while eating.

He even managed to get Killian to drink the beer he obviously wanted to drink instead of the root beer he bought for himself since he was the driver. He wanted to make Killian feel comfortable and for a split second he envied him for being able to drink beer. He'd come to the conclusion that he would lay down all his cards, like Emma did the night before, and tell Killian more about their past. About the things Emma didn't even know about.

But first they talked about sports, finding out that they were both fans of real football, and they spent half an hour talking about the Premier League and the chances of Leicester City to actually win the Championship. From there they jumped to the NHL and discovered that they were both fans of the New Jersey Devils.

Talking to Killian was so easy, and part of him wished they didn't have to deal with their undeniable attraction and could just pretend they were both straight guys who wanted to share a drink and talk about sports. But Graham was attracted to him and Killian knew that. Since the other man had joined them the other night, the thought of Killian being attracted to him wasn't so out of left field. Especially considering that Killian called him and not the other way around.

Opening up to Killian seemed way easier when he was standing in front of the mirror with Emma, though. There were some things he had done in the past that he wasn't proud of, and the fear that Killian might judge him for these mistakes was closing up his throat. But he still turned around to face Killian and manned up.

"Thank you for calling," he started, forcing himself to meet Killian's eyes. "I'm so glad you did."

"And I'm glad I didn't chicken out," Killian replied with that small grin pulling up the corner of his mouth that made his blood rush south.

"But there are a few things you should know about me," he plowed on, ignoring the silent demands of his cock for the moment. "Before you make any decisions."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable sharing with me, love."

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing the endearment but he didn't react to it as he saw Killian's eyes widen with surprise. It had been apparently a slip of his tongue, the endearment revealing more about the other man's feelings toward him than Killian apparently wanted to admit to out loud and he wouldn't push it.

"But I want to," he said softly, adamant about getting it all out. "Emma already told you a few things, but there are things even she doesn't know about."

"Oh, I … but ..." Killian trailed off, an endearing blush rising up on his cheeks, a blush he wanted to see more often in the future. But he didn't want to get distracted by all the ways he wanted to make Killian blush. They had far more serious matters to discuss before they could go down that road.

"I could never tell her, but you're a man and I … I think you might understand why I did what I did better than Emma can."

"Of course. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

He ignored his heart leaping in his chest, ignored the feelings that tried to overwhelm him when he looked at Killian. He wanted him so much that it physically hurt, but this was definitely not the time to jump him.

"Emma told you what happened that forced us to live on the streets, right?" He waited for the affirmative nod before he continued, "But she doesn't know what I did to keep us alive out there." He gulped hard, trying to get rid of the big lump in his throat. It didn't really work, but he still went on, determined to say what he wanted to say. "I sold my body for money. I stopped counting the blow jobs I gave the johns back in dark alleys after two months, but I still very vividly remember the two times I needed to take it further." He turned his whole body away from Killian. He didn't even want to see his reaction out of the corner of his eye. Then he continued to tell his tale, "I did prepare myself as best as I could but it still hurt like a bitch. I had never been intimate with a man before that, even though I knew from an early age that I was bi, though … sometimes I wish my first experiences could have been different. Not that I haven't been with great men after that. The sex has been awesome, but still ..."

He couldn't look at Killian, afraid what he might see in the other man's face but when he finally looked up, after the silence had dragged on for far too long, there was not a hint of pity or disgust, but only compassion.

"Thank you," Killian said softly.

"For what?"

"For being there for Emma when I couldn't. For keeping her safe to your best abilities."

"You didn't even know her back then. How were you supposed to be there for her?"

"I wouldn't have met you two if you hadn't done what you did. So … thank you."

He would never admit to it aloud, but tears pricked the back of his eyes after hearing Killian's words and the gratitude that Killian's eyes were revealing was almost too much for his heart and soul.

"It wasn't a big deal," he replied, trying to shrug it off with a nonchalance he wasn't feeling, but Killian didn't let him get away with it.

"It was."

He turned his head away, staring out over the lake, the old demons creeping up on him, threatening to pull him back into the darkness. But then he felt warm fingers wrap softly around his neck, the fingers exerting gentle pressure until he turned around to face Killian again. A shiver shot down his spine when Killian's brilliant blue eyes met his, and then Killian shifted his hand, his thumb brushing over his jaw. His throat closed up with too many emotions, making it hard for him to breathe and then Killian's next words knocked all air out of his lungs.

"I always knew you were special. Since the moment I met you."

He wanted to kiss him right then and there, wanted to pull Killian into his arms and crush the air out of him, wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't want to push the other man too far. He just didn't know what Killian felt for him and if he would be okay with him kissing him.

So he let the moment pass, but when Killian averted his gaze a few moments later and broke the moment Graham wasn't sure anymore if it had been the right decision.

* * *

 _Killian_

For a brief moment, back at the lake, he'd thought Graham might kiss him, but he didn't, and a part of him felt disappointed, since he really wanted to be kissed.

His mind was still circling around what could have been when Graham stopped in front of his hotel and it was time to get out and say goodbye. He found himself reluctant to call it a night, but he also wasn't ready to invite the other man in. He really wasn't ready to take that next step.

Graham stepped out of the vehicle before he could say anything and after taking in a deep breath he climbed out of the car, finding Graham standing just beside the door. He brushed up against him as he straightened and the clean scent of the other man made him go weak in the knees and he slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

He was still struggling to get a grip on the lust coursing through his body and making his cock harden in his pants when he looked up. He was greeted by a smirk that threatened to throw him totally off-kilter.

"A date has to end with a goodnight kiss, right?"

His cock twitched and his mind screamed a loud 'yes', but his tongue was unable to form any words. Apparently Graham didn't need a verbal conformation though. His warm fingers curled around his hand, shooting another shiver down his spine, and before he recovered from that sensation he found himself being pulled around the corner into a dark alley. The air whooshed out of his lungs when he was pushed against the hard brick wall and then Graham's lips were on his and having to breathe didn't seem to matter anymore.

He'd never kissed a man before. He'd done a lot of other things with men, but never shared a kiss. It felt strange at first to feel Graham's scruff brush against his own but then Graham's tongue flicked over his lips in a silent question and suddenly it didn't feel strange at all.

He went all in, rocking his hips forward in a desperate need to grind against Graham, and then he felt Graham's cock align against his own erection and he almost came in his pants. A low growl spilled from Graham's lips and for a moment he thought he hadn't been able to keep his orgasm in check and spurted his release into his boxer briefs. But fortunately that hadn't been the case, he just couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused by such an innocent kind of foreplay. Because kissing and rubbing his body over another shouldn't have that kind of effect on him. But God, he was close to exploding anyways.

"You're going home tomorrow?"

Graham's hoarse voice brought him back from what was embarrassingly close to a climax and he gulped hard, only able to croak out a hoarse, "Yes."

"Think about it. Think about _us_." Graham's breath brushed over his neck as the other man stepped back, and he almost whimpered with the loss of Graham's body being close to his. The man's next words didn't help with cooling the ache down at all. "Nothing has changed. We both want you. All of you."

Graham brushed a brief kiss against his lips before turning around and walking away. He still could feel the press of Graham's lips upon his, the skin around his mouth still tingling from the other man's scruff.

His cock was rock hard, pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants. He definitely needed to take himself in hand as soon as he was behind closed doors, because his cock didn't care that his mind was in complete turmoil by now, contradictory emotions rattling around in his brain.

Fear. Hope. Lust. Trepidation.

But he couldn't form one clear thought as long as he hadn't taken care of the most pressing issue. He would think about Emma and Graham's proposal the next morning … after he'd jacked himself off imagining pushing deep into Emma's hot, wet sheath while his throat closed around Graham's cock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Graham_

It was a slow day at the office, the criminals apparently succumbing to the sweltering heat like everyone else. There hadn't been anything more severe than a flasher in Back Cove Park over the last two weeks, and even though he should be happy about it, he wasn't.

He knew it was ridiculous to miss Killian, but he did. He missed him fiercely.

He hadn't let himself get his hopes up too much before the reunion about the possibility that Killian might be the perfect fit for them. He didn't want to get smacked down by disappointment if it turned out he didn't fit at all. That it was all only in his head. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Emma and he would fall for Killian so fast. Though at this point it was definitely more lust than anything else. It was definitely too soon to think about any deeper feelings.

But the need was strong. Very, very strong.

Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night with his cock already rock hard, almost expecting to see Killian next to him in bed when he turned around. The other man's voice was constantly in his head whenever he was relaxed, and it started to drive him batshit crazy.

He hadn't jerked off this often since he was a teenager, but he couldn't get Killian out of his head, and taking one cold shower after the other wasn't curing him. He knew Emma would be more than willing to help him out with this special predicament, but he didn't want to jump on her multiple times per day. If he let himself take her body every time he had an erection, he would leave her sore as hell.

Maybe he needed to ask her for a special night, one of those depraved nights they only let themselves indulge in every few months. One of those nights that left them both completely exhausted, sore to their bones. His cock jerked just thinking about it. Emma would definitely not say no to that. She was as on edge as he was.

Yeah, that was exactly what they needed. He just had to wait for Saturday night, and hopefully on Sunday morning the ache in his body and soul wouldn't hurt so damn bad anymore.

* * *

 _Emma_

Her work with the children was very rewarding, and it did distract her during the day. But the moment she stepped out of the office her thoughts circled around Killian and the fact neither she nor Graham had heard from him since he left Portland two weeks ago to go back to New York.

She missed him. She tried not to - because how could she miss him after only spending a few hours with him? - but her heart wasn't listening. It ached with the desire to have him near her again. To hear his voice, see his smile. To touch him, feel him, kiss him.

It was Friday night and she was bone tired, but her mind wouldn't shut up and she knew she really needed a good night's sleep to prevent her body from crashing. There was only one way to achieve that. Graham's cooperation was required for what she had in mind, but she knew he would be on board. They didn't talk about it, but Killian's silence was pulling him down, too. He would probably jump on the idea, and hopefully on her.

With a smile on her face she opened the door to their apartment, letting her bag drop to the floor. Slipping out of her shoes, she dropped her keychain on the dresser, almost breaking into a run on her way to the living room.

"Hey, how about ordering Thai tonight?" Graham greeted her, his eyes glued to the television. She didn't bother answering him.

"I have something else in mind," she stepped in front of him, pulling her shirt over her head before straddling him, grinding hard into him. "Fuck me until I can't think anymore. I want you everywhere. Deep down my throat, fucking me so raw that I can't speak anymore. Fucking my pussy until I scream for mercy and then I want you up my ass, taking me so deep that I can hardly take it."

"Why?" he rasped, his hips already coming off the couch, his hardening erection pressing into her.

"Killian."

He didn't need more than this one word, his eyes softening with acceptance and understanding. "Okay."

And he delivered. On everything she'd demanded of him. If she didn't already love him deeply, tonight would have sealed the deal. He didn't question her need, he didn't hold back. His insanely great stamina made it possible for him to fuck her until she was just short of blacking out.

She loved every second of it.

He fucked her mouth, pushing his cock down her throat and holding it there until black spots appeared in front of her eyes before easing up and letting her take in a much needed breath. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she still swallowed around his cock every time he hit the back of her throat. She welcomed the ache in her jaw muscles, loved that he pushed every other thought out of her mind. She could only concentrate on her breathing and the fact that she wanted to give him an orgasm that rocked him down to his core.

But he didn't finish in her mouth, and he didn't let her come. Her body was on fire with lust when he pushed her onto her back, his fingers between her legs a moment later. She was already soaking wet, ready for him to fuck her senseless. But he didn't shove his cock into her, didn't give her what she wanted the most. He moved her hands to her knees, pushing her legs up and outwards until her knees hit her chest. She held herself open for him, canting her hips so that he had access to her ass and her pussy at the same time.

She saw him reach for the lube and one of her favorite plugs, the really big one that would prepare her the best for his cock. He coated his fingers first, rubbing over her puckered opening for a moment before sliding a finger into her. He thrust it deep, and she almost came from that alone. But he retracted it before she could fall over, her ass muscles quivering around his finger, trying to keep it in her. He didn't leave her empty for long, the next time he thrust three fingers into her, stretching her. She could only whimper as he fucked her ass with his fingers for a few seconds, her whole body trembling with the need to come when he slipped them out of her again.

She pulled her legs even further against her chest when she felt the plug pushing against her entrance. A moment later she was filled to bursting as Graham settled the plug inside her, and she was still struggling to adjust to the burning sensation in her ass when his cock pressed against her pussy. Her eyes flew open when he slammed into her, her sheath so much tighter with the plug in her ass. She gasped, her hands falling from her knees when he started to thrust into her. It only took a few thrusts for her to fall over the edge, and her muscles clamped around his cock and the plug in her ass when her climax hit her.

He didn't leave her any time to recover. He just slipped out of her and tapped his fingers against her hip. They were so attuned to each other that he didn't need to utter one word. She turned around without a moment of hesitation, scrambling up on her hands and knees, and another groan rumbled out of her throat when the plug shifted in her ass with the movement.

Pressing her forehead into the mattress, she pushed her ass out in a silent invitation that Graham accepted instantly. He pulled the plug out of her ass, her muscles contracting around it as if they didn't want to let go. But she forced herself to relax, knowing that his cock would give her even more pleasure than the plug ever could.

He shifted behind her, positioning himself and pushing slowly forward. She welcomed the burn, her body refusing him entrance first, but they must have done it a hundred times by now and she knew what she had to do. She pushed against his cock, making it easier for him to slide into her. She moaned when he bottomed out, his thick length stretching her so deliciously that her clit started throbbing again.

"God, Emma. Your ass is just magnificent."

It were the first words he'd spoken since he asked her why, and the hoarseness of his voice shot a shiver down her spine, a moan spilling from her lips as he pulled out of her ass and hovered with just the tip in her. Her whole body was shaking by now, her first orgasm not enough to slake the thirst for more than a few moments.

She didn't need to wait long. Graham knew her body better than she knew it herself. He knew exactly how to push her over. His fingers found her clit as he pounded her ass, and only seconds later she flew apart, screaming his name as her ass gripped him hard. She felt him spilling his release into her while her body was still shaking with the waves of her own climax. Her heart was racing in her chest, the first aches from the hard fucking making themselves known already while she was still trying to catch her breath.

She couldn't move a muscle when Graham slipped out of her. She just crashed on the mattress, knowing he would take care of the mess. She heard him walking towards the bathroom, heard the water running. Seconds later a damp wash cloth was pressed against her ass, and she spread her legs so that he could clean her up properly.

She already started to drift off when he came back to the bed again, her mind drowsy when his hands closed around her arms and he urged her softly to move until she was lying on her side of the bed. The cool sheet slid over her and then the mattress dipped as he settled beside her, his arm coming around her waist to pull her close, his voice barely above a whisper when he murmured, "I miss him, too."

Letting out a soft breath, she snuggled against him and relaxed. She was totally spent, totally exhausted. But the ache in her heart was still there. She loved Graham. With everything in her. And she knew he loved her, too. But the fear that their relationship might not survive if Killian didn't come back still weighed heavy on her heart.

* * *

 _Killian_

He stared out over the New York skyline, taking in the beauty of the sparkling lights from the balcony of Liam's and Elsa's apartment. His brain was telling him that he should be happy. He had a great job, a great family, and friends who would have his back no matter what. But his heart was not on board with it. His heart wasn't satisfied with it. Not anymore.

He went to the high school reunion with a spark of hope in his heart, hope that his heart might not be dead, hope that it might be able to feel again. And feel he did. Strongly. Overpoweringly, making it impossible for him to forget what had happened back in Portland. If it had only been sex he might have been able to just shrug it off, but it hadn't been. He had gone on dates with both of them, and that had changed everything. Now he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Okay, out with it." His brother stepped beside him, holding out a bottle of beer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, taking the bottle and lifting it to his mouth to gulp down half of it.

"You should know by now that he won't stop pestering you until you spill the beans," Elsa said as she joined them, settling down in a lounge chair with a glass of white wine.

"Having an older brother can be exhausting," he grumbled.

"You've been eerily quiet ever since you came back from Portland," Liam said. "What happened?"

"I ..." He wanted to tell Liam, but the words got stuck in his throat, the feelings he had for Graham and Emma threatening to choke him.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Liam said softly, and tears shot into Killian's eyes at his brother's words.

Liam had been his only family for years, his rock, the one person who was always there for him. He didn't want to disappoint him, especially after what he'd put his brother through with the whole Milah situation. And wanting to start a relationship with two people at once … he didn't think Liam would condone it, that he could understand it. It wasn't as though he himself could fully grasp it.

"I know, but ..." he finally said out loud, trying to somehow put the chaos in his mind into words. "I'm not sure what to think about all of it myself."

"Maybe saying it out loud might help," Elsa said softly and when he looked at her he found only understanding in her eyes.

He envied his brother sometimes for having found the woman who complemented him so early in his life. But she was the best sister-in-law he could wish for, and one look into her eyes always cut off the jealous thoughts at the roots.

"Maybe," he admitted, taking another swig of his beer while contemplating how best to tell them about Graham and Emma.

"Is it a woman?" Liam asked, leaning his forearms on the balustrade beside him.

"Yes and no."

"So it's complicated?"

"If it were only a woman it might be easier."

"Two women?"

"It's a woman and a man, isn't it?" Elsa interjected, and he started, his unguarded reaction obviously giving him away.

Liam bristled, stepping away from him. He forced himself to meet his brother's gaze, expecting to see condemnation in Liam's eyes, but instead his brother just looked confused. Killian didn't avert his gaze as he answered Elsa's question, "Aye. It's Emma and Graham."

Liam stumbled back a step, the admission apparently catching his brother off guard, but he could actually see the exact moment when Liam forced himself to hide his surprise and face the problem without judgement. His brother always tried to be fair, to view a matter from all sides before voicing his opinion.

"To be honest, thinking about you getting it on with a man and a woman at the same time, it's … I find it disconcerting. I mean …" Liam was clearly struggling with his composure, his gaze flitting to Elsa and then back to him for a second before he stared out over the skyline. His brother's obvious shaken-up state made Killian wonder if it wouldn't have been better if he kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't take it back now. It was out in the open, and his brother had to deal with it. Liam gulped hard before meeting his eyes again, his voice low when he said, "I don't have a problem with you liking men. At all. But a threesome?"

"It wouldn't be just a threesome, Liam. They … I ..."

"It's more," Elsa said softly. Like always his sister-in-law voiced what he couldn't speak out loud.

"Aye, it's more."

"You're telling me you're in love?" Liam asked incredulously. "With both of them?"

"Love?" he stumbled over the word. He didn't think it had gone that far yet. He didn't even let his thoughts go down that road yet. So the only straight answer was, "I honestly don't know. But yeah, I want both of them. At the same time. For more than one night. And they want me, too."

"I don't … I need another beer." Liam turned around and pulled the balcony door open, muttering under his breath when he stepped into the apartment, "Or something stronger."

"Give him some time," Elsa said when the door slid shut behind Liam. "He'll come around."

"Will he?"

"Oh yeah. I'll make sure of it."

"You don't seem as scandalized by it as Liam. Why is that?"

"I've known you for years, Killian." The understanding in Elsa's eyes made his throat close up. Maybe it was her work as a psychiatrist that made her so compassionate. Though it didn't really matter why she always knew what to say. He just needed to have some support right now before he fell apart. "I've seen how the whole Milah fiasco changed you, how much you've struggled. So it's actually pretty easy. Everything that makes you happy is good with me. And I know Mrs. Lucas."

"You know I went to the club," he whispered, a rush of embarrassment coursing through him. He didn't really want either Liam or Elsa to find out about it.

"Yes. I saw you going in one night when I waited outside for Ruby."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"I love you, Killian. But you're an adult and it's your life. I can only be here for you whenever you need someone to listen, and I know for a fact that Ruby's club helps a lot of people. I'm definitely not gonna judge you for going there." Elsa stood up from the chair and walked over to him, her hand settling on his forearm. "I think you should talk about what's going on inside of you, but I know that pushing people isn't always the best way."

"So you're not gonna go all shrink on me?"

"No," she replied softly, squeezing his arm gently. "But will you still listen to my advice? Given by your sister-in-law?"

"Lay it on me."

"Go for it."

"What?"

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't listen to your heart on this one," Elsa said firmly. "I can see it in your eyes, Killian. You want to be with them. Even if it's completely unconventional, even if you don't know where it might lead, even if it ends in heartbreak. You want it. So, go for it."

"I don't ..." he stopped himself from completing the sentence, taking the time to mull over her words. In the end it came down to one thing. Could he live with himself if he decided not to go back? If he were honest with himself, there was only one answer. "You're right. I don't want to have any regrets."

"That's my boy."

She patted his arm, and his mouth tilted up into a smirk in reaction. She leaned closer and brushed her lips over his cheek before leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

He wasn't sure if he'd just made the best or worst decision of his life. But no matter how it ended…he was willing to leap into the deep end and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Real life has been a little busy over the last month. I was away with work for one week, followed by one week vacation at the beach, and I wrote a birthday fic for a dear friend.**

 **So you all deserve some threesome smut, right? Right! So smut galore ahoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Emma_

Four weeks.

She tried not to think about it every waking hour of every day. Tried not to lose hope. She'd grabbed her phone about a hundred times over the last week, her fingers hovering over it while she'd fought with herself. She didn't want to pressure Killian in any way, and writing him even a short text kind of felt like she was. So she didn't send him anything. No matter how hard it was not to.

Curling up on her couch, she laid her head on the back and closed her eyes. Which didn't help at all. Because every time she closed her eyes when she wasn't dead on her feet and ready to drop off to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow she thought about him. About their date, the kiss afterwards, and not to mention the reunion where he fucked her mouth as if his life depended on it. A thrill still shot through her when she recalled the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat, remembered the moment his release pulsed into her mouth.

Unconsciously she licked her lips, wanting to taste him again. But she wanted to feel him inside her more. Her body longed for him to fill her. She wanted him so much that it actually hurt.

A shiver swept through her and she groaned loudly. Thinking about Killian fucking her didn't help either. It just made her insanely aroused and she contemplated if she should take the edge off by slipping her hand in her pants and getting herself off as a knock on the door startled her.

Cursing under her breath, she pushed herself up and walked towards the door. She had no clue who it could be, tendrils of annoyance swirling through her as she reached for the doorknob. The moment she opened the door she realized she hadn't checked the peephole. Graham would be furious with her if he knew. But then her eyes fell on the person standing on the other side and all the air left her lungs in one hard punch.

Killian. Killian was here.

"Hello, love."

He wore a cocky smirk on his face, but she could also see the anxiety lingering in the depths of his blue eyes. Her knees threatened to give out on her, and she actually had to lean against the doorframe to keep herself from crumbling at his feet. He looked incredible, and he was standing right in front of her. She still couldn't believe that he was real.

"I … what … how … why ..." she stammered, reaching out a hand to touch him, to assure herself that he wasn't a figment of her imagination, but let it drop before she made contact, too afraid that he wouldn't really be there.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She stepped back to let him in, still feeling the urge to pinch herself. He brushed against her as he walked in, though, and his scent wafted over her, making her nipples tighten with need. She wanted to jump him right then and there, was hardly able to keep her hormones in check when she closed the door and turned around to him.

"I know we need to talk about everything, but ..."

She didn't let him finish because having him so close was just too much for her self-control. She grabbed his forearms and pulled him forward until his body crashed into hers. She kissed him roughly, putting every emotion coursing through her into the kiss, leaving him as breathless as she was.

"I need you," she breathed. "I need your cock inside me. Now."

"Oh, thank God."

She didn't know how they managed to get rid of their clothes while stumbling towards her bedroom. Not that she wasted too much thought on it. The only thing she cared about was that they were naked on a flat surface with a pack of condoms waiting on the nightstand, and with all the time in the world to explore each other.

Her fingers skimmed over his prosthetic hand and she looked up at him in question. He just nodded and let her take it off, only flinching slightly when she leaned down to press a kiss against the stump. She knew how much it must cost him to let her see his stump, to let her touch it and kiss it. A lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to fall but he didn't let her drown in emotions. He pushed her into the mattress and kissed her senseless, making her forget her own name. She grabbled for him, drawing him closer, her hips rocking against him. Her whole body vibrated with the need to have him fill her, but he closed his hand around her waist and stopped her frantic movements.

"Let me taste you first, Swan," he whispered against her ear as his body pressed against hers.

She shivered as he kissed a trail down her throat and chest, his lips closing around her nipple for a brief moment before he wandered even lower.

"God, you taste delicious."

She couldn't say a word. All she was capable of was a deep groan when his tongue flicked over her clit, every nerve ending in her body singing with pleasure. He definitely knew what he was doing, pushing her towards a climax faster than she wanted. But she couldn't hold it back. The moment two of his fingers pushed inside of her and fucked her in a sharp rhythm while his mouth worked her clit over she was lost, squeezing his fingers hard as she came.

A haze was still clouding her eyes as she opened them to look at him, her core clenching again when she saw his disheveled state. His face and chest was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, his hair was in complete disarray from her fingers and his cock was lying long and thick against his stomach.

"I need you," she breathed again, stretching out one hand to let her fingers play over his erection. "I need you so much."

He didn't need more of an incentive, he just grabbed a condom from the nightstand and sheathed himself before pushing her legs wide opened and settling between them. She held her breath when she felt him at her entrance, keeping her eyes from falling shut because she didn't want to miss the expression on his face when he slid into her.

She let out her breath on a deep moan when he finally thrust into her. Stretching her. Filling her. His eyes were a stormy gray by now, and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

Killian came back.

She shoved every thought of Graham in the darkest corners of her brain. Every thought about wanting him to be here to share this experience. She just concentrated on the intense feeling of having Killian thrust into her, pushing everything else out of her mind.

* * *

 _Killian_

He was buried balls deep in Emma. Finally.

The sensations coursing through his body were overwhelming. He felt as if he'd just come home. Though a small part of him was still missing something. Being with Emma like this was incredible, and he chastised himself for wanting more.

But after all, that had been the condition to begin with. He couldn't have only one of them. They were a package deal.

And God, he wanted them both.

He forced himself not to think about Graham right now. He had a gorgeous woman under him who he hadn't been able to get out of his mind and he was deep inside her for the very first time. That should be all he needed.

Her eyes met his as he shifted his hips and changed the angle of his thrusts. He saw so many emotions in her eyes that his heart jerked in his chest. He concentrated on the one that not made him lose it completely.

She was missing Graham, too. He could see it.

He felt more than heard someone stepping into the room a few moments later, but he knew instinctively that only one person would have a key to Emma's apartment. A person he wanted to have here. A person Emma wanted to have here.

"Can he join us?" Emma asked, her fingers splaying out over his ass as he rutted against her with shallow thrusts. "Or do you want him to leave?"

"No," he replied, tilting his head to lock eyes with Graham. His cock jerked in Emma's wet, tight heat as he saw the need swirling in Graham's eyes. "He can stay."

"Am I allowed to participate?" Graham's hoarse voice made his balls draw up tight and he had to close his eyes for one second to keep himself from spilling his release prematurely.

"Yes," he breathed, opening his eyes again as he added, "Please."

He started to pump into Emma faster as he watched Graham shed his clothes, feeling Emma's walls tightening around him when Graham pushed his boxer briefs down and revealed his impressive erection to them.

"Come here," Emma told Graham while her hands closed around his waist. Her eyes locked with his as he altered his pace and slammed into her even faster and deeper for a few thrusts before slowing down again.

He saw Graham step beside the bed, his hand around his cock, pumping it slowly while he watched Killian fuck Emma. It turned Killian on more than he'd have thought. He pulled Emma's legs up until her ankles rested on his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle to hit her as deeply as possible. Her mouth opened on a moan when he bottomed out and he saw Graham step even closer. Emma tilted her head immediately, her hand curling around his forearm as Graham's cock pushed against her lips.

He almost came when Emma opened her mouth and took Graham in, his eyes flitting upwards to watch Graham's face as the other man pushed forward. Graham's eyes were closed, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he started to fuck Emma's mouth shallowly.

Killian was taken by surprise when a hand suddenly brushed over his shoulder and up his throat. He hadn't seen Graham's arm moving.

"Having her mouth wrapped around your cock is one of the most delicious experiences, isn't it?" Graham asked while his fingers brushed over Killian's lips.

He opened his mouth on instinct, welcoming Graham's thumb into his mouth and sucking at it softly, wondering how he was able to multitask like this. He was still thrusting into Emma, feeling her heat surrounding him while his mouth was longing to do the same thing Emma was currently doing.

Graham pulled his thumb out and Killian wanted nothing more than to feel Graham's cock slip into his mouth, wanted to taste the other man's essence on his tongue with a desperation that bordered on painful.

"Is your mouth as delicious as hers?"

He jerked against Emma, hearing her deep moan around Graham's cock and he spoke without a thought, "I guess you'll have to find out."

* * *

 _Graham_

Emma had sucked him more fiercely the moment he started taunting Killian. Her tongue was now teasing the sensitive spot at the head, her moan vibrating down his cock when he challenged Killian to take his cock into his mouth.

He didn't really expect the man to accept the challenge, Killian's answer rattling him more than he was willing to admit. But he wouldn't pass on this chance to finally push inside Killian's mouth. Emma apparently read his thoughts, as always. She pulled back, lying her head on the pillow, her eyes wandering from him to Killian.

They all stayed motionless for a few seconds until Emma let her legs slip of Killian's shoulders. Killian straightened himself, letting Emma wrap her legs around his waist so that he could lean forward to reach his cock. But the other man didn't move at first, just staring up at him with a defiant expression on his face. An expression Graham couldn't refuse to acknowledge.

"Then let's find out."

He shifted a little to the left so that his cock was right in front of Killian's mouth. For a few seconds Killian didn't move, apparently close to changing his mind. But before Graham could step back and command him to fuck Emma harder to defuse the tension in the room Killian suddenly surged forward.

He almost exploded when Killian's lips wrapped tentatively around the tip of his cock. The carefulness with which Killian sucked his cock told Graham that the other man didn't have much experience when it came to blowing another man, and his cock jerked in Killian's mouth as he wondered if Killian actually had been fucked by a man before.

"Just like that, Killian. You know what feels good."

Apparently that was all Killian needed for encouragement. After all, he was a man and he just pulled out all the moves he knew felt good. Fisting his hand in Killian's hair, he guided the other man without forcing him to take him as deep as he wanted to go. But even without hitting the back of Killian's throat his balls drew up and his spine started to tingle as he watched Killian's hips moving to pump into Emma while Killian's tongue swirled around his cock.

"Killian, I'm …" he stuttered, his hips rocking back and forth. He was close to bursting, the wet heat of Killian's mouth pushing him closer and closer to the brink. He had to warn the other man. "I can't hold back any longer."

Killian tilted his head, his eyes a startling blue as the man looked up at him. Killian's mouth was stretched around his cock and his balls tightened almost painfully as he stared down at the man he wanted to keep in his life as much as he wanted Emma.

Killian kept his mouth closed tightly around his cock and he started to jerk his hips back and forth at a frantic pace. Killian shot him a defiant glare before his eyes fluttered shut and with the next thrust Killian leaned forward, swallowing him whole.

The moment the tip of his cock touched the back of Killian's throat he was lost, and he groaned as he spilled his release into him, his cock jerking violently in Killian's mouth. His climax seemed to last forever, Killian sucking every drop out of him before he released his cock from his mouth.

A trickle of his come trailed down Killian's chin as the man leaned back and thrust deep into Emma. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Emma's hand moving frantically over her clit, her back arching as she came seconds later. Killian's eyes glazed over when her walls clamped around his cock and Graham couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him at the exact moment Killian was hit by his own climax. Killian's mouth opened under his, a deep groan rumbling out of his chest while his hips jerked against Emma. Graham tangled his tongue around Killian's, kissing him like a starving man as he trailed his hand down the other man's back. Killian stiffened slightly when he slipped one finger between his ass cheeks but he relaxed instantly, his head falling to Graham's shoulder as Graham rimmed his puckered opening. His cock started to harden again as he imagined pushing it into Killian's ass and he moaned when Emma's lips suddenly closed around his cock.

"Soon," he breathed, feeling Killian shudder against him while Emma suckled his cock tentatively because she knew damn well that he was overly sensitive right now, aware he'd just come spectacularly down Killian's throat. But still, he couldn't wait to share Emma with Killian, to fuck her at the same time. And he definitely couldn't wait to bury his cock inside Killian. The thought alone almost made him come again and his voice was hoarse with desire as he promised, "Very soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Work is kicking my ass, and playing havoc with my muse.**

* * *

 _Graham_

He was standing in their kitchen at the crack of dawn, making pancakes. As if there was even the slightest possibility that Emma or Killian would wake up in the next thirty minutes after the night they had. The pancakes would probably end up in the trash can, but he needed an outlet for the restless energy that filled him ever since he woke up with his arm wrapped around Emma's waist and his hand lying on Killian's thigh.

He'd come home last night to Killian fucking Emma in their bed, and there hadn't been one moment to think about the situation. His cock had hardened in a blink of an eye and when Killian agreed that he should join them ... all bets had been off.

He'd just stepped up to them and joined in the fun. And what fun it had been. His spine was still tingling when he merely thought about how it had felt to spill his release down Killian's throat. Not to mention the way the man had leaned against him when he slipped his fingers down his crack.

"Goddammit," he cursed under his breath, reaching down to adjust the raging hard-on in his pants.

He pushed the skillet off to the side and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the bedroom and slip back under the blankets with Emma and Killian. Maybe waking them up by eating out Emma's pussy while his hand was curled around Killian's cock.

He just didn't know if they really wanted him in bed with them. So he needed to calm the fuck down. He couldn't just jump Killian. He might not have come back for them both, after all. He took in a few deep breaths, and his cock finally relented and started to shrink again.

"Morning," a rough voice sounded behind him and his cock immediately sprang back to attention.

He turned around to greet Killian but the words got stuck in his throat as he looked the other man over. Every fiber of his body started to vibrate as he let his eyes roam down Killian's body. From his disheveled hair down to his chest, following the trail of hair down his stomach to the low-hanging jeans that threatened to fall off Killian's lean hips. His own cock jerked when he saw Killian's grow, straining against his pants. He wanted to close the gap between them and drop to his knees, wanted to free Killian's erection and swallow him whole. He wanted to feel Killian's cock against the back of his throat, wanted to taste his cum on his tongue. And then he wanted to turn him around and fuck him, wanted to make him whimper when he thrust over his sensitive prostate over and over again. He wanted to fuck him until Killian's cock swelled again, wanted to pound into him until Killian begged for mercy, begged him to make him come again.

"Stop it," Killian growled and Graham started, turning away instantly, a sharp pain stabbing through his heart as he realized that his fears hadn't been without reason. Killian might have enjoyed having Graham's cock in his mouth, but apparently just for this one night. Just to satisfy his curiosity. He didn't come back for both of them. He'd only come back for Emma.

And it hurt. It really fucking hurt.

* * *

 _Killian_

"Would you please look at me, Graham?" he asked softly, the expression he'd seen flitting over Graham's face telling him everything he needed to know.

He waited patiently for Graham to turn around, saw the stiffening of his shoulders as if he were preparing himself for an inevitable blow before Graham finally turned around to face him. Every muscle in Graham's body seemed to be tense, and a muscle in his jaw flexed as he met Killian's eyes.

He didn't let himself think, didn't let himself wonder if it was the right thing to do. He just stepped forward and pressed his hand against Graham's chest, letting it run up until he could wrap his hand around Graham's neck, a thrill shooting through him when Graham shivered under the touch.

"I'm not just here because of Emma. Going into this relationship with both of you isn't just an experiment for me." He let his hand slip higher, brushing his thumb over Graham's cheek before he pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching. "I don't know where this will end. No one can predict the future. But I can tell you one thing ..." Killian tilted his head just a fraction, letting his lips brush over Graham's, his cock hardening in an instant when a low moan rumbled out of Graham's throat as he flicked his tongue against the other man's bottom lip. "I definitely want you both. Last night was just the start."

Graham groaned, his mouth opening under his. Killian couldn't resist that invitation. He just swooped in, pulling Graham even closer as he got himself one hell of a good morning kiss. When they needed to come up for air, his heart was pounding and his cock was aching. He rocked his hips forward, pressing his erection against Graham's. He almost came in his pants when Graham's hands slipped around to his ass and grabbed it hard, rubbing his cock against his, driving Killian nearly mad with need.

"We clear?" Killian whispered, letting his head fall to Graham's shoulder, not sure if he could endure feeling Graham's cock press against his even one minute longer without begging the other man to bend him over the kitchen counter and fuck him senseless.

"Yeah, crystal clear."

"Good."

* * *

 _Emma_

The picture that greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen took her breath away. Killian and Graham were standing so close together that their upper bodies brushed together and their foreheads were touching. Both their eyes were closed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, and she almost turned around and walked away, not wanting to disturb their moment. But before she could do that Graham opened his eyes and saw her standing in the doorframe. A shiver ran down her spine when he tightened his hands around Killian's ass and shot her a wicked grin before whispering something into Killian's ear, probably telling him that she was here. Killian pushed away from Graham and turned around to face her, his eyes dilated with lust. She had to hold herself back from crossing over to them and slipping her hands into their pants to jack them both off.

"Good morning, boys." She let her eyes trail down their bodies, appreciating the bulges in their pants. She sighed softly when she forced herself to meet their eyes again. "As much as I'd like to take advantage of you two right now ..." She let her eyes drop to the mouthwatering view once again before she shook her head and said, "I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes when both men shot her cheeky grins. "For real food."

Killian lifted one eyebrow, his grin turning into a lopsided smirk. Graham just tightened his arm around Killian's waist and rocked his hips forward to press his obvious arousal against Killian's thigh. She expected a comment about another way to up her protein intake, but instead all she got was Killian's eyes falling shut when Graham shifted behind him and slid his hand around to his stomach, his fingers grazing Killian's erection. Graham rocked forward once again, pushing his cock against Killian's ass while his hand curled around Killian's erection.

"You're both incorrigible," Emma huffed, pressing her legs together to calm down the throbbing between her thighs.

Killian let out a harsh breath when Graham let go of him and he opened his eyes slowly, shooting her an annoyed glance. "Seriously? You're taking my morning orgasm away from me?"

"Only here for a few hours and already so demanding," Graham chided, splaying his hand out over Killian's stomach and pulling him back against his chest. "We might need to teach him how to be patient."

"Delayed gratification?" Emma asked, grinning when Killian's eyebrow rose in question. "I like the idea."

"How long?"

"Three days?" Emma replied, biting her tongue to keep from laughing out loud when Killian's eyes widened in horror.

"Sounds reasonable."

"Wait a second," Killian said, wiggling against Graham to get free but Graham just tightened his grip around his waist and after a few seconds Killian relaxed, pouting adorably as he growled, "I'm not allowed to come for three days?"

"I knew you're a smart man," Emma said, stepping forward to pat his cheek.

"You can't be serious," Killian groaned, his hips swinging from left to right as he rubbed his ass over Graham's erection.

"Oh, we are, man," Graham told him, starting to massage Killian's cock as he added, "We really are."

"But you're still allowed to come?" Killian breathed, rocking his hips forward to press his erection harder against Graham's hand.

"Of course. You're allowed to watch, though."

"That won't help," Killian gritted out through clenched teeth, cursing loudly when Emma leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his nipple while her hand joined Graham's.

"Don't worry, Killian," she whispered against his skin, intertwining her fingers with Graham's. "The gratification will be worth all the waiting."

"I sure hope so."

She leaned back to lock eyes with Graham and in silent understanding they both stepped back at the same time.

"Believe me, Killian. It'll be worth it."

"Any hints?" Killian asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Are you into toys?" Graham questioned and Emma almost groaned as an image of Graham pushing a plug into Killian's ass assaulted her brain, a bolt of heat shooting through her when Graham added, "Do you like a little pain and frustration with your pleasure?"

Killian's eyes widened and his breath hitched, his cock jerking in his pants. He was clearly excited about the idea, and his answer just confirmed it. "Aye."

"Then you're gonna love what we'll do to you," Graham told him and Killian shivered as he leaned against the counter for support.

"But first things first," Emma said, clapping her hands together. As much as she wanted to start teasing Killian right now, they needed to sit down and talk things through. "First we're gonna eat breakfast, and then we'll talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Killian_

He'd excused himself after breakfast, which had been a very stilted affair. They'd hardly spoken. He'd just told them that he would stay in Portland for at least a month. Regina had approved his move without blinking an eye and he'd rented an apartment for a month before he could chicken out. He was here for four weeks. That was the time frame he'd given himself to make sure he'd made the right decision in coming here to pursue a relationship with Graham and Emma.

But alone in the bathroom, it all caught up to him suddenly. It wasn't as if he'd really thought it all through. Elsa had told him to go for it, despite his own doubts and his brother's obvious disapproval, and he just went. Now in the silence of the bathroom, looking at his reflection, the doubts all rushed back with a vengeance.

Was he really ready to have a relationship with two people at once? Was he ready to show all the world that he was together with a man and a woman at the same time? The honest answer was ... not really. But staying away from them hadn't been an option either.

Just looking at his stump made that clear. He had completely forgotten to put his prosthetic on when he'd woken up to Emma curled up in his arms. Though the moment his brain had been awake enough to form coherent thoughts, he'd immediately felt that something was missing, that _someone_ was missing. When he'd let his eyes drift through the room and saw that Graham wasn't anywhere near, he couldn't keep himself from getting up to search for him.

It hadn't felt awkward at all to not have his prosthetic on. Normally it took him months until he was comfortable enough with people to see him without his prosthetic, but with Graham and Emma ... it felt natural to not have it attached to his stump. Graham and Emma had bickered over the consistency of the pancakes Graham had made when Emma had pulled his plate to her and cut the pancake into pieces so that he'd only needed to use his fork to eat. It didn't make him feel embarrassed. Probably because they didn't make a big deal out of it, they just kept on bickering good-naturedly as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Emma to cut his food. As if she'd done it for ages and not for the first time ever.

His emotions were all over the place and his lips still tingled slightly from the ravenous kiss Graham had given him in the kitchen. He gulped hard as vivid images of last night assaulted his brain. God, he could swear he still tasted Graham's come on his tongue, his cock hardening as he remembered Graham's cock filling his mouth, hitting the back of his throat while his own cock was surrounded by Emma's wet, tight heat.

Wanting them both was completely unconventional, frowned upon by many. Like his own brother. But God, he wanted them with every fiber of his being, and fuck all those narrow-minded people. His brother included. He wouldn't let himself miss out on the happiness these two could give him, even if he had to sacrifice a few things to get what he wanted.

It was worth it. It had to be. Because he couldn't imagine living without them in his life.

* * *

 _Graham_

"Earth to Graham," Emma's voice cut through the fog surrounding his brain. "Hey, there."

He hadn't even been aware that he was still staring at the empty doorway like some lovesick fool. That was an apt description, since he actually needed to keep himself from following Killian to the bathroom and bending him over the sink. He wanted to be inside him so bad, wanted to feel Killian's ass squeeze his cock, wanted to hear his groans when he pounded into him over and over again. But he wanted to hold him in his arms and just be close to him almost as much. He just wasn't sure Killian wanted him for more than his cock.

"You still doubt he wants you, too," Emma said softly, voicing his fears out loud. "After what I just saw, there shouldn't been any doubts left. You two could have set the room on fire."

"Well, he wants my cock," Graham said, deliberately stating it that bluntly. He knew Emma wouldn't flinch upon hearing the crude language, and he had to use that kind of language to keep his doubts from overwhelming him. "Probably deep up his ass. But does he want more?"

"Come here," Emma told him, turning around on the stool and inviting him to step between her open legs. Which he did immediately, her arms settling around his waist and her head coming to rest on his shoulder, grounding him, making him feel safe and loved. "You know it's more. You _know_."

Part of him did know. Or wanted to know. But he couldn't be sure. He'd never wanted to share Emma with another man in that way. Never had felt that connection. That connection that could lead to another man joining them for more than one night. But Killian ... he'd turned his world upside down. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to move on if it turned out that he'd not been more than a great fuck for the other man.

"I just..." he trailed off, gulping hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I think I'm scared he doesn't."

"I'm scared, too," Emma replied, leaning back to look up at him. "Scared that this might end horribly. But that's life, right? You never know before. It might end in disaster, but it can also be the best decision of our lives."

"So we hope for the best?"

"Yes, because I don't want to have any regrets," Emma spoke firmly, her hands coming up to cup his face. "And we would regret it if we pushed him away because we're scared."

"Be brave and live your life to the fullest?" he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's our motto, isn't it?"

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at the woman who'd been part of his life for what seemed like forever. A woman he knew would never leave him. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips against her palm and breathed, "Yes, it is."

* * *

 _Emma_

Sitting so close to Graham would look like she was picking a side, and if she was honest with herself, it was kind of what she was doing. She couldn't remember ever seeing Graham so unsure of himself, and even though she knew that Killian was here for both of them, Graham still doubted it. She could practically hear Graham's thoughts. He was thinking about backing out, and she wouldn't let him do that. She wanted them both. And she wouldn't let Graham get hurt by Killian, who just came back into their lives. Graham had been there for her through the worst times of her life, and no matter what happened, she would never abandon him. Never. Not even for Killian. It might hurt like hell if he decided to leave, but she was willing to take that risk.

When Killian entered the living room and saw them sitting so close together on the couch he hesitated for a few seconds, but then his shoulders straightened and a determined expression washed over his face as he stepped closer and took a seat opposite them.

That wouldn't do at all.

She might have wanted to show him that nothing had changed, that she and Graham were still a package deal, but she wouldn't let him separate himself physically from them. She knew that it would only fuel his insecurities, and he had to have some, considering what they were about to start.

A partnership that involved not just two but three parties.

"That won't do," she spoke out loud, watching Killian's eyebrow rise in question before she held out her hand.

A flash of uncertainty flitted over his eyes before he stood up and joined them on the couch, still leaving at least three feet between them. Emma mentally shook her head and scooted closer to him, reaching for his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. His eyes flickered from their entwined hands to her eyes and back, his shoulders relaxing just a fraction as he leaned back. She could have let him have his space for a few more minutes, but she'd never been one to beat around the bush and she wouldn't start now.

"I want you," she said firmly, squeezing his fingers as he jerked upright, his eyes snapping to hers as she continued, "Graham wants you. For real. A real partnership. Not just to scratch an itch. Are you willing to take that leap, Killian? Are you willing to take that leap with both of us?" She paused briefly, reaching for Graham with her other hand as she added, "It's not too late to back out. If you can't commit to both of us, you better leave right now."

"I have to be honest here," Killian said, averting his gaze to the ground as he obviously fumbled for words. His fingers tightened around hers a second before he faced them again. "I've never even thought about entering into a relationship with two people at once. It really never crossed my mind. And the obstacles we might face or are already facing ..." A flash of pain crossed his eyes before he forced a smile on his face. "My brother doesn't approve of me coming here. And if it hadn't been for my sister-in-law telling me to go for it, I probably wouldn't be here. But I'm here now, and I'm in. All in. I'm just asking you to have a little patience with me. To give me some time to adjust to the situation." His hand closed around hers in a death grip when his eyes darted to the left, meeting Graham's over her shoulder. "And I know you still don't believe I want you as much as I want Emma, but I'm ready to prove it to you." He shrugged one shoulder, his eyes changing color to a stormy gray as he added, "I guess, letting you two torture me for the whole of three days should do the trick. Aye?"

"Maybe," Graham replied, slipping his hand out of hers to put his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I'm really looking forward to making you beg, Killian."

"I've no doubt about that."

Killian's mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk, a smirk Emma felt right down to her toes and she leaned back against Graham.

"How about we start right now?" she asked, her core throbbing painfully when Killian groaned. She slipped her hands out of his grip and put them on Graham's arm, her voice sounding hoarse with arousal as she told him, "Take off your clothes and sit down on the seat over there." Killian jumped up immediately, not even hesitating for a moment. He shrugged off his clothes in record time, his hand going immediately to his already rock hard cock when he sat down. But before he could touch himself Emma said, "No touching."

"I'm not gonna survive this," Killian groaned, his hand shaking slightly as he put it on the armrest, obeying her command without any further complaints.

"I sure hope you do," Graham growled beside her ear while his hand slipped under the waistband of her sweat pants and into her panties, his fingers gliding through her already wet folds. He didn't take his eyes off Killian for a second. His tone of voice alone told her that he would make her come at least three times before finally pushing into her, and she swallowed a moan. He would let Killian watch all of it without giving him any release and Graham's next words shot a jolt of anticipation through her whole body. "We have plans for you."

Oh God, she might be the one who wouldn't survive this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fasten your seatbelts. Kinky seas ahead!**

 **You should probably not read this chapter in public. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Emma_

It was probably a good thing that Killian had a week off before starting his new job here in Portland, because Emma wasn't sure he'd have been able to get any work done due to sexual frustration.

Killian had cursed a blue streak the first time Graham had told him to bring himself to the edge until he almost erupted, demanding that Killian stop pumping his erection the same moment he'd curled his fingers inside of her while his thumb had brushed over her clit and she'd tumbled over the edge.

But he didn't use either of his safe words. Not the one to give him a minute or the one to stop it all. He might not admit it aloud, but clearly a part of him really enjoyed orgasm denial.

And Graham had taken full advantage of that hidden desire.

Only a few hours later, Graham had taken Killian's cock in his own hand, edging him twice and leaving Killian shaking in his arms, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body.

The next day Emma had realized that Graham had kind of a sadistic streak, as he'd told Killian he needed to edge eight times and send them both a picture of his engorged cock every single time.

When she'd stepped into their apartment at the end of the day, she'd found Graham sitting completely naked on the couch, pumping his own cock lazily while watching Killian do the same.

Graham had ordered her to strip, and the view alone of both men naked and fully aroused had made her wet enough already that she needed no further stimulation and could sink down on Graham's cock, reverse cowboy style, without wasting time with more foreplay.

From her position atop Graham she'd spotted that Graham had apparently put the ass plug he'd bought for Killian to good use. She could see the end of it pressed against Killian's ass and she'd wondered if it was already vibrating and massaging his prostate.

She'd gotten her answer a minute later as Graham had spread her legs wide over his thighs and ordered Killian on his knees in front of them, telling him to pleasure Emma with his mouth while Graham had thrust deep into her. The moment Killian's tongue had made contact with her clit, she'd seen Graham reach for the remote to the plug and Killian jerked against her as Graham had put it on the lowest setting.

It had been one of the most intense orgasms of her life, made even better by the pained expression on Killian's face as he leaned back, his mouth glistening with her juices, and grabbed his cock at the base to stave off his own orgasm.

But today was the day. The three days of 'torturing' Killian were over. She'd been shopping with Graham for that special occasion and her core pulsed with need as she imagined how satisfying the coming night would be.

She definitely expected a few more earth-shattering orgasms.

* * *

 _Graham_

He was standing in front of their bed, laying out the items he and Emma had purchased today on the bed so that Killian could see them when he entered the room. When he had everything arranged to his liking, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the nearby dresser, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Emma and Killian.

Killian had been antsy throughout dinner and the movie they watched afterwards. Understandably, though. Killian knew the three days were over, and the hard bulge in Killian's pants didn't shrink for even a second. Just a few strokes when he'd come home had made Killian rock hard, and he'd whispered into the other man's ear that he expected him to stay that way the whole evening. Killian had shivered against him, his tongue coming out to lick over his bottom lip, his pupils blown wide with need. He almost dropped on his knees right then and there, wanting to pull Killian's sweatpants down and blow the other man's brains out. He restrained himself, though. He knew Killian wouldn't complain about a blowjob. But it would destroy his plans for the evening, and he was really looking forward to see Killian wear the things they bought for him.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Killian and Emma entered the bedroom, though Killian's steps faltered when his gaze fell on all the toys spread out on the sheets and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped hard.

"That's all for me?"

"Yeah," Graham said softly, stepping closer and taking Killian's chin between his fingers to tilt his head towards him. "Only if you want me to use them on you, though."

Killian's eyes flickered to the bed and then back to his eyes again. "Aye, I think I'd like that."

"Emma, take off your clothes and get on the bed," he commanded, pulling her into a heated kiss before letting her go. "I expect you to be wet and ready for me when I'm finished with Killian."

Emma stepped towards the bed and he started to strip Killian slowly, relishing the shivers he felt running through Killian's body. Killian's cock sprang forward to greet him the moment he pulled the sweatpants down and he closed his fingers around Killian's gorgeous length for a few pumps. The groan that rumbled out of Killian's chest made his own cock jerk in his pants, but he stepped away and gathered the first items from the sheets, letting his eyes roam over Emma's naked body for a second, watching her fingers dip into her pussy and pull out again to spread her arousal over her clit.

"I'll be with you shortly," he told her, getting an affirmative nod in reply.

Turning around to Killian again, he took his time settling the leather belt around his waist, adjusting the straps in the front to the right lengths before he started to wrap the leather around Killian's cock and balls, fastening them carefully so that they didn't stop the blood flow completely.

"You all right?" Graham asked, looking up at Killian, waiting for his nod before he ordered, "Arms behind your back."

He grabbed the arm restraints from the bed and stepped behind Killian, fastening them around the other man's forearms, careful to close them a few inches over Killian's stump, before also attaching the restraints to the belt.

"Bend over."

Killian obeyed immediately, presenting him his glorious ass and he caressed the man's ass cheeks for a moment before he grabbed the lube and let the cool liquid trickle into Killian's crack. Killian flinched only slightly, moaning softly when Graham pushed one lubed finger into Killian's ass, followed shortly by a second as he stretched Killian so that he could take the plug.

Reluctantly he slipped his fingers out after making certain Killian was prepared, reaching for the plug and lubing it up before inserting it carefully into Killian's ass. Killian took it like a pro, a gasp spilling from his lips as Graham settled the plug deep in his ass. He looped the leather strap at the back of the belt through the ring at the base of the plug and attached it to the ring directly behind Killian's balls, making sure everything was secure before he ordered Killian to straighten up again.

He took the last two items off the bed and showed them to Killian. A ball gag and a bell rattle.

"I want to gag you. You won't be able to speak," Graham explained, holding the bell rattle up. "For your safety I will put that in your hand. If you drop it everything stops. All right?"

Killian nodded and opened his mouth so that Graham could push the ball between his lips. Securing it at the back of his head, he put the bell rattle in Killian's hand and waited for him to grab it securely before he stepped back and looked Killian up and down. He looked gorgeous trussed up like that and Graham couldn't resist to close the gap between them and reach down. He brushed his fingers over Killian's cock and down to his balls, massaging them gently before sliding his hand back over Killian's perineum to tap against the plug in Killian's ass. The other man groaned around the gag and shivered, his bound cock jerking into his direction when Graham let his arm drop.

"Sit down," he ordered softly, and Killian went down on his knees, settling back on his haunches. "Knees further apart."

He groaned inwardly as Killian obeyed immediately, his throat going dry when he saw the pre-cum glistening on Killian's cock. He would taste it soon enough. Just not today.

Leaning forward, he whispered into Killian's ear, "You're gorgeous."

He pressed a soft kiss against the other man's forehead before he pulled back and turned to face Emma.

* * *

 _Killian_

His cock and balls pounded painfully in their restraints as he watched Graham shed his pants before he joined Emma on the bed. They were both so beautiful. He wanted to touch them, lick them, kiss them. Bury himself balls deep in Emma and fuck her senseless. Wanted to feel Graham's mouth around his cock. He wanted everything at once. But he could do nothing but sit here on his haunches and watch. Of course he could drop the bell rattle and everything would stop. He knew that. Instead he fastened his grip around the rattle, not wanting it to slip out of his damp grasp. He probably shouldn't enjoy this so much, but he did.

His cock and balls were aching for release, his ass was splendidly full, and his jaw and shoulders were starting to hurt. But he knew at the end of all this exquisite torture he would finally be allowed to come, and having that much needed release waiting for him just around the corner made him widen his legs so that he could feel the plug shift inside him.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he kept his eyes on Graham and Emma. He wanted to bite down on the gag in his mouth, but the ball forced his mouth wide open. All he could do was shift from one knee to the other while watching Graham pleasure Emma with his mouth. She was writhing under him, her soft moans echoing through the room. But what made the burn inside him soar into a bright fire was her eyes. They never left his.

He didn't want to look away, but his gaze was drawn to her heaving chest, her nipples hard pebbles. From the corner of his eye he could see Emma's fingers fist into Graham's hair, her hips bucking up from the mattress to practically ride Graham's mouth. The pressure in his balls increased, becoming almost unbearable when her back bowed off the mattress when the climax crushed into her. Graham didn't give her much time to come down, pulling her ankles up to his shoulders and shifting her on the mattress so that Killian had an unobstructed view.

He groaned around the gag in his mouth when Graham's thick cock pushed through Emma's wet folds and his muscles contracted around the plug in his ass when Graham started to move, pushing in and out of Emma at an unhurried pace.

He wanted to plead with them to hurry. To climax already so that they could relieve him of the pain that throbbed through his balls and cock. But Graham took his time, bringing Emma to another climax before he increased the pace of his thrusts, fucking Emma hard until they both tumbled over the edge. He almost came with them, the ball gag muffling his groan as he watched their faces as they came down from their respective highs. They were testing his patience, though. Graham pulled Emma's legs slowly down from his shoulders, slipping out of her and lying down beside her. Killian huffed out in protest, but the sound came out more like a snort. Graham grinned at him when he drew Emma against his body, one hand closing over her breast, playing with her nipple while he eyed Killian. Emma snuggled back into Graham, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with sated lust. He wondered how long they would make him suffer before he could join them in the bliss of the orgasmic afterglow.

"What do you think?" Graham asked, spreading his fingers over Emma's belly, his eyes meeting Killian's gaze as he added, "Has he earned the right to come yet?"

He almost blacked out with relief when Emma nodded, a wicked grin pulling her lips upward. A moment later they were both on the floor with him, Graham pulling him close and removing the gag from his mouth but leaving his arms restrained behind his back. Before he could utter a word, Emma's hand curled around his painfully hard cock.

"Stand up," Graham said, helping him up and steadying him as his knees threatened to give out under him. Graham's fingers brushed through his hair, the other man's lips ghosting over his cheek. "We've got you, Killian. You just need to let go."

He definitely didn't need to put much effort in following Graham's whispered words, he'd been close to an earth-shattering climax for three days. He whimpered when Emma closed her lips around his cock and pulled him into her hot, wet mouth. Feeling her mouth on him was still torture, though. The leather around his cock and balls didn't allow him to come and he leaned against Graham's shoulder for support, wanting to wrap his arms around him and plead with him to loosen the restraints so that he could finally come. But he couldn't even manage to make his tongue form the words. He just let out another moan when Emma took him all the way in, her throat closing around the tip of his cock like a vise. The need to come was all-consuming, the throbbing in his balls and cock all he could concentrate on.

Emma swallowed him down again and a guttural moan rumbled out of his chest, his hips bucking forward. He needed to come. Right now.

Graham apparently took mercy on him, the other man's hand sliding down his chest and stomach to loosen the straps around his cock and balls and remove the ring behind his balls that kept the plug in place while Emma suckled at the tip of his cock.

"That's it, Killian," Graham rasped into his ear, Graham's hand sliding over his waist to the small of his back, the plug juggling in his ass when Graham pulled the leather strap through the ring. "Just let go."

A moment later the plug was pulled almost completely out of his ass and his rectal muscles contracted around it, not wanting to let it go. Graham pushed it back in, the breath leaving Killian's lungs with a whoosh as Emma took him deep. He felt his whole body starting to tremble, sweat pouring down his face as he waited for Graham's permission to come. Graham fucked him with the plug a few more times, Emma's mouth not leaving his cock the whole time. He couldn't stand it one second longer. He would come. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Graham," he whispered, his body strung so tight that he feared he might black out when he finally erupted. "Please."

The plug was pulled out of his ass and he cried out, his muscles spasming around air but then Graham's fingers drove inside. Filling him. Spreading him wide. Pushing deep. He felt Graham's fingers curl, finding his prostate and rubbing over it. In the same moment Emma deep-throated him again and his balls drew up tight. He was hanging on the last thread of control, his cock jerking inside of Emma's mouth as she drew back again. Another slide over his gland, his cock slipping back into the vise of Emma's throat and finally he got the permission he'd been waiting so desperately for.

"Come. Come for us now, Killian."

He came with such a force that black spots danced in front of his eyes, his body shaking uncontrollably as he spurted his release down Emma's throat. He cried out when Graham kept rubbing over his prostate, prolonging his climax until he could only slump into Graham's arms and whimper. When he came down his cock was so sensitive that the soft touch of Emma's lips pulling off of him was almost too much.

"Shh," Graham's voice breathed into his ear, his fingers slipping slowly out of his ass.

He heard more than felt Graham loosening the restraints around his forearms. The belt dropped to his feet and then he was in Emma's arms. She held him upright while Graham went into the bathroom to clean up, the sounds of running water reaching his ears. He moaned when a wet cloth brushed over his cock a few minutes later, but Graham whispered soothing words while he worked quickly, cleaning his cock, balls and ass. He was leaning heavily against Emma now, wondering how she could stay upright under his weight. But that was just a fleeting thought, vanishing in a heartbeat when Graham's fingers dug into the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders, kneading them until his muscles relaxed under the other man's touch.

He couldn't keep his eyes open when Graham's fingers slipped away, he barely felt Graham pulling him back a little, taking some weight off Emma so that they were able to help him over to the bed. He tried to open his eyes, but it was just too much effort. He staggered on his feet, his shoulders still aching slightly and his ass burned, but in a delicious way. He was pushed down on the mattress, multiple hands helping him to stretch out, before they covered his body with the cool sheet. He heard murmuring voices and then Emma slipped under the covers with him, pressing her body into his. Her cool fingers brushed his sweat damp hair off his forehead and then her lips ghosted over his mouth.

"Sleep, Killian."

He felt the bed dip behind him, strong arms winding around his waist and pulling him close, rough stubble scraping over his cheek as Graham kissed him gently.

"We've got you."

He let out a soft sigh as he relaxed even more into the mattress, letting himself slip away while four hands stroked over his body, lulling him into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Graham_

During the first two weeks he always expected to come home and find Killian gone. He just couldn't believe that they finally found the one who completed them. Who wanted to be with them. Both of them. But after four weeks he allowed himself to stop worrying. Killian had just slipped so easily into their lives that he didn't even remember how they were able to really live without him.

They talked to each other throughout the day via WhatsApp, talking about their days, making jokes, or exchanging lewd suggestions what they would do to each other at night. They settled into a routine without any effort, and Graham still found himself staring at both of them with wonder whenever they weren't looking at him. He hadn't said anything, hadn't even told Emma. But he thought he was in love with Killian. Had fallen head over heels in love with him. He was pretty sure that he didn't stand a chance to begin with. He'd wanted Killian from the start. A part deep inside of him had known, even way back when he was a teenager, that this man was made for him. And Emma.

But they still hadn't had a fight, and that kind of scared him. Everything was just a little bit too smooth sailing for his liking. Something had to break that fairytale of a life at some point. Their lives couldn't go on like this forever.

Maybe he had conjured it up with his negative thinking, because five weeks into their relationship he was almost shot on the job. The bullet had only grazed his upper arm, and the flesh wound was easily taken care of. But a boy of only thirteen years had lost his life in the shootout, mowed down by the gunfire of warring gang members. He knew it was part of his job, you could never save everyone, but that didn't mean that he could keep his heart from hurting whenever an innocent bystander lost their life. Especially if it was only a child. This always hit harder.

He texted Emma and Killian as soon as he could, knowing they would worry when they saw the news. He didn't know what to expect when he stepped through the apartment door hours after the shooting. He was bone tired, every muscle in his body aching and his heart was so, so heavy. He didn't want to talk about it, hoped Emma and Killian would know that. Emma knew him long enough to know not to bring it up, but he didn't know how Killian would react.

He didn't need to worry. They didn't force him to talk about it. They just took care of him as if they had done it for years.

Both of them greeted him at the door with a brief welcome kiss before Killian disappeared in the kitchen. He inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious smells from the kitchen, the tense muscles of his neck already relaxing as Emma led him into the bedroom. She helped him out of his clothes and into comfy ones before entwining their fingers and taking him into the living room.

The dining table was set romantically with candles burning in the candelabra as the only lights and Killian greeted them with a big grin as he stepped into the room with a lasagna in his hands. It tasted as delicious as it smelled, and Graham relaxed even more with the good food and wine. Emma and Killian touched him constantly throughout the meal, just small touches to assure him they were there for him and he felt his throat go tight with love for both of them.

"You all right?" Killian asked him softly when they were standing in the kitchen after they'd cleaned up after dinner.

"I will be," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He was beyond exhausted, and everything seemed to be brighter than it should be. He knew he should fall into bed and try to sleep, but he feared the events of the day would haunt him the moment he closed his eyes.

"Want us to relax you some more?"

He closed his eyes when Killian's fingers trailed up his arm and closed around his neck, the other man's lips brushing over his cheek. The scrape of Killian's scruff against his skin shot sparks down his spine, his cock hardened in an instant. He needed that, needed to just be taken, for once.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'd like that."

Killian intertwined his fingers with his and led him to the bedroom, his cock jerking in his pants when Emma emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a T-shirt that barely covered her ass.

"Come here," she murmured, climbing on the bed and holding her hand out to him.

He let out a sigh when he stretched out on the bed. His muscles relaxed with slight spasms as he let his head fall back into the pillow. Killian and Emma's hands skimmed over him, ridding him of his clothes. He watched them through half-closed eyes when they stood to take of their own clothes, a feeling of surrealism coming over him. His fatigue and exhaustion, mental and physical, made his mind see everything differently and he caught his breath as he looked at Emma and Killian standing completely naked beside the bed.

They were both so beautiful. So beautiful.

Most of the times he was the dominant one, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy being taken care of like that. He didn't move, just let them take the reins in the bedroom for once. They apparently knew exactly what he needed without him having to say a word.

Emma straddled his face, pushing her already wet pussy against his mouth. He laved at her eagerly, forgetting about his day and his fatigue the moment he tasted her sweet juices. He groaned against her folds when he felt Killian's lips against his cock, his hips jerking up from the mattress as Killian took him deep into his hot, wet mouth.

Emma rode his face while Killian was blowing his brains out. He curled one hand around Emma's ass cheek as he ate her out while burying his other hand in Killian's hair, fucking Emma's pussy with his tongue while Killian worshipped his cock.

He felt the tingles of his climax at the end of his spine, felt his balls draw up tight. But he didn't want to come alone. So he upped his efforts, flicking his tongue frantically over Emma's clit and pushing three fingers deep into her tight pussy while thrusting his cock into Killian's mouth, tightening his fingers in the other man's hair to keep him down. Killian opened his throat for him, taking him even deeper and then Killian swallowed around the tip of his cock and he lost it, closing his lips around Emma's clit and sucking hard while he shot his cum down Killian's throat.

Emma cried out his name and shattered against his mouth, his brain short-circuiting as he shot another load into Killian's mouth while Emma's walls squeezed his fingers tight. His heart was hammering against his chest like a sledgehammer when he came down from his high. He was hardly able to open his eyes when Emma moved away from him. But one look down his body made him shove back the exhaustion that threatened to pull him under. Killian was kneeling between his legs, his hard cock begging for his attention. He would definitely not leave Killian unsatisfied after the man had given him one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received.

"Come up here," he croaked out, grabbing Killian's wrist and pulling him up until Killian was straddling his face.

He didn't waste time being suave or gentle with Killian. He knew the other man was already on edge. So he slipped two fingers into his own mouth to wet them before he pulled Killian closer and swallowed his cock deep into his mouth while searching for Killian's puckered opening with his fingers. Killian's cock hit the back of his throat while he pushed one finger deep into his tight ass, fucking him with it for a few seconds before adding the second one, twisting them until he found the right spot. Curling his fingers, he rubbed over Killian's prostate, reveling in Killian's hoarse moans as he brought him closer and closer to climax. Another harsh rub over his weak spot and a hard suck on the tip of his cock and Killian shot his load down his throat, crying out his name as his cum filled his mouth.

He couldn't move afterwards, didn't need to. They didn't make a mess this time. All the cum had been swallowed down, and a smile pulled up the corners of his mouth as he remembered the last few minutes. By now he was so exhausted that he couldn't even think anymore, which was probably a good thing. He hoped his mind was as tired as his body and wouldn't torment him with nightmares.

The smile stayed on his face when he felt the bed dip. Emma snuggled against his body, Killian spooned him from behind and he closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion finally overwhelm his body and pull him under.

Life could be extremely harrowing, but if people you loved were waiting for you at home it just made it a whole lot easier to deal with the dark sides of life.

* * *

 _Emma_

It wasn't as if she didn't see it every day. But some days it just hit her harder. The injustices of this world. The harsh truth that there were people who were never supposed to be parents. She saw it every day. The negligence. The horror. The abuse. But no matter how often she saw it, it never got easier.

Ariel was just one of many girls who'd been abused, who'd been forced to sell her body to keep herself from starving to death. The defeated expression on her face and the way she'd slumped into the chair had told Emma that Ariel had lost all hope of ever finding a better life. It hurt her soul and heart, reminded her again how close she'd come to sharing the same fate if it hadn't been for Graham, and David and Mary Margaret's generous souls.

She'd been lucky. A lot of girls weren't.

She tried everything in her powers to help these girls and boys she met every day in her job. But some days she felt as if no matter how hard she tried it was never enough. It was just a drop in the bucket. That all her efforts didn't make a lick of a difference.

She just felt tired down to her bones when she finally came home. She was glad she'd eaten back at work. She couldn't sit through dinner tonight. She just wanted to crawl into bed and pull the covers over her head and sleep. Wanted to forget how cruel the world was for just a few hours.

But then she stepped into the living room and saw Killian and Graham sprawled out on the couch, their pants shoved down to mid-thigh, jerking the other off while their mouths were locked in a hot as fuck kiss. She couldn't help but grin when they broke their heated kiss and turned their heads to look at her, their eyes hooded with lust.

"Hey, boys," she said, shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the ground, eager to drop to her knees and close her mouth and hand around the cocks that seemed to get even harder the longer she looked at them. "You don't mind if I join you, right?"

Graham furrowed his brows, apparently not being fooled for a second. He knew something was off. She just shook her head at him, letting him know that she didn't want to talk about it. When she met Killian's gaze she saw the same worry in his eyes, but it disappeared a moment later and he just nodded, making her heart swell in her chest. He didn't know her as long or as well as Graham did, but he was still able to read her moods as if she was an open book to him. It should scare her that he could read her so easily, but instead she just felt loved.

"I think we know just the right thing to make you feel better," Graham told her, standing up without pausing to pull his pants up.

"You do?" she asked, licking her lips as she let her gaze drop to his prominent erection. "What is it?"

"Us," he replied, shooting her a big grin as he wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged at it leisurely. "Taking you at the same time. Burying our cocks inside you and fucking you until you can't take it anymore."

She saw Killian shiver out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to look at him his hand reached down to his erection. When she met his gaze again, a lopsided smirk split up his face.

"We'll make you feel so good, love."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She let out a squeal when a moment later she was thrown over Graham's shoulder and carried to the bedroom, caveman style. Her head was spinning when she was dropped on the bed, and it took only a minute for them to shed their clothes and her own. She moaned loudly when Killian pushed her legs apart and settled between them to eat her up without any preamble. Graham grinned at her from beside the bed while he jacked himself off and Killian's talented tongue and the sight of Graham's thick cock pushed her over the edge in no time.

She was still shaking with the aftershocks of her climax as Graham spoke up, "It's time for you to take Killian into your wet pussy. Straddle him and take his cock."

Killian plopped down on the mattress, his cock already sheathed. She didn't even know when that had happened, but she didn't care. She scrambled over him and reached for his cock, aligning it with her entrance before pushing down and taking him in completely.

She didn't even have time to adjust to his size before she was pushed forward, Killian's arms coming around her waist and holding her close. She heard the sound of a tube snapped open and a quiver rushed over her as she felt Graham's slippery fingers against her puckered opening. A moment later he pushed in, slipping one finger into her ass. Killian's cock was pulsing inside of her, but he didn't move, apparently waiting for Graham to finish preparing her.

She buried her face into Killian's neck, groaning loudly when Graham pushed another finger into her, scissoring them to open her ass enough so that he was able to thrust his cock into her. When he slipped his fingers out of her, she moaned in complaint. The breath was pushed out of her lungs as he was back a second later, pushing three fingers into her. She felt stretched too wide, but knew that she needed to be prepared like that to be able to take Graham's thick cock up her ass. Killian still stayed completely still inside of her, and she was amazed by his restraint. She was writhing atop of him, pushing back against Graham's fingers. She wanted more. She needed more.

"Graham, please," she whimpered, needed to be filled by both of them with a desperation that made her whole body ache.

His fingers disappeared, but only to be replaced by the thick head of his cock pushing against her opening. The burn was excruciating as he entered her ass, but only until he pushed through the tight ring of muscles. The pain subsided almost immediately, just leaving a dull throb behind that ricocheted up her need even higher.

"You are so fucking tight. I love pushing into your ass, feeling it spread wide to take my cock. I can feel Killian rub against me." Graham thrust deep, burying himself completely in her. She couldn't even moan, the sensations almost too much to bear. Then Graham started to move and she nearly climaxed right on the spot. Especially when Graham rasped, "God, man. I love having you with me inside Emma."

She couldn't even say anything, because their cocks were stretching her wide open, all of her nerve endings singing with pleasure as they started to fuck her.

"She is so bloody tight when we're both in her," Killian groaned, his arms secured tightly around her as he rocked his hips up and down.

She didn't even care that they were only talking to each other as if she were just their plaything while they were sliding in and out of her. They found the perfect rhythm, one cock always filling her and it was driving her insane. She started to shake, her whole body vibrating.

"She needs to come, Killian," Graham said, pulling her up and hauling her against his chest while still rotating his hips against her, taking her ass in sharp, short thrusts. "Make her come for us."

Killian's fingers found her clit and it took only a few rubs for her to fall over the edge. Her muscles clamped down on the cocks buried inside of her, stars sparkling over her closed eyelids as her orgasm rocked through her.

But she didn't even have the time to recover from the earth shattering climax. She was pushed forward, Graham now hammering into her ass, chasing his own release while Killian kept still inside of her.

Graham spilled his release into her ass a few thrusts later, pulling out of her almost instantly. His come was dripping out of her ass and down over her folds, coating Killian's sheathed cock as he started to fuck her again.

"It's my turn now," Killian growled against her neck.

He flipped her around without pulling out of her, grabbed her legs and pressed them towards her chest.

"Give us another one, Emma," Graham breathed into her ear, slipping his hand between her and Killian's body to rub over her over sensitive clit.

"God, Emma," Killian groaned, speeding up his thrusts. "I'm almost there. Come with me."

Killian angled his hips just right and with the next thrust he hit the spot deep inside of her. With Graham's fingers on her clit she erupted again, another climax rolling through her. Killian wasn't far behind her, snapping his hips against her one more time before he stiffened against her and shouted her name as his cock pulsed inside of her.

She was totally spent and sated, her bones feeling like jelly when Killian slipped out of her. As usual, she didn't have to even lift a finger, her boys taking care of her and cleaning her up before climbing into bed with her.

"I love you," Graham said, pulling her close to his body.

"You're amazing, Emma," Killian whispered, his hand skimming over her stomach. "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied, reaching for their hands. "Both of you."

She fell asleep with the men she loved wrapped around her. It didn't make the world any better, but at least they were able to make her forget about how fucked up the world was for a few hours.

* * *

 _Graham_

He was looking down at his lovers, his heart lying heavy in his chest. It shouldn't matter that Killian hadn't said the words to him yet. It wasn't as if he had told him yet, either. But somehow his heart wouldn't listen to his mind's reasoning.

It hurt. It was like a knife plunged deep into his heart.

Maybe he never would hear the words. Maybe Killian would leave them eventually because he couldn't love him. Maybe it would be better if he were the one to leave.

He rubbed one hand over his face and decided that it was time for a glass of scotch. He wouldn't find any more sleep this night anyways. He could spend it on the couch. This way he wouldn't wake up Killian or Emma with his tossing.

* * *

 _Killian_

He woke up feeling a cold draft at his backside. He turned around, reaching for the sheet to cover himself again. But something felt off, the feeling pulling him out of his half-asleep state. Graham wasn't in bed with them. A weird feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, making it impossible for Killian to go back to sleep. Something was wrong. He just needed to check up on Graham. Make sure the other man was okay.

He slipped out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes before searching for Graham. He stopped in the door to the living room, watching Graham sitting on the couch with only the full moon shining through the window illuminating his features. A half-empty bottle of scotch was sitting on the table in front of him and Graham's fingers were wrapped around an almost empty glass.

Killian couldn't see his face clearly, but he somehow felt a desperate air emanating from the man on the couch. And just like that he knew what he wanted to do. Knew what the other man might need. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, but as he looked at Graham every fiber of his body wanted it.

He walked into the room without taking his eyes off Graham, stepping in front of him without caring that he was completed naked and his cock was already hardening in anticipation.

"I want you to take me," he said, smiling when Graham's mouth dropped open with surprise. "I want you in my ass."

Graham stared at him for a few seconds before he closed his mouth and gulped hard. Killian could see his Adam's apple bob up and down, heard him take a deep breath before his voice penetrated the silence. "I know you've taken the biggest plug we have up your ass already, Killian. But my cock is still something different."

"I know," he replied with a steady voice, ignoring the nervous flutter that started to roll through his stomach as he sat down on the couch with Graham. He'd always wondered how another man's cock might feel in his ass, but he'd never had the courage to try. Never trusted another man enough to let him fuck him. But this was Graham, a man he had feelings for, feelings he didn't want to hide from any longer.

"It will hurt at first."

"I don't care. I want you in me."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Okay," Graham replied, standing up to get the necessary supplies.

For a brief moment Killian's resolve faltered, but then Graham stepped back into the room with lube and a condom in his hand. He'd apparently shed his clothes in the bathroom and now his cock stood proudly up against his stomach. Killian gulped hard as he looked at Graham's big cock, wondering how it could even fit.

"You having second thoughts?" Graham asked, putting the supplies on the table before sitting down beside him. "It's all right. We don't have to do this now."

He almost chickened out, but then he locked eyes with Graham and saw the raw need in his expression and all his doubts vanished. He turned around and faced Graham, scooted down until his head rested on the arm rest before throwing one leg over the back of the couch and put his other foot down on the ground, opening himself wide.

Graham eyed him for a few seconds without reacting to his provocative pose. But then he released a shuddering breath and reached for the lube, coating his fingers with it before he lowered himself atop of him.

"You're so gorgeous, Killian." A finger prodded against his ass and he shuddered. "Your hole is so gorgeous. I can't wait to bury my cock in your tight ass."

Graham kissed him in the same moment he pushed a finger inside. Graham fucked him with it for a while before adding a second one, scissoring them inside of his ass to spread him. Graham's fingers curled and he let out a groan when Graham rubbed over his prostate, his whole body shivering.

"More," he rasped. "Please give me more."

Graham's fingers slipped out of him and then he felt the pressure against his entrance again, his body fighting the intrusion. Killian wasn't sure if he'd be able to take Graham's cock if he wasn't even able to take in three fingers - the other man wasn't small in any way. But then he looked up into his face and saw sheer amazement flitter over Graham's expression as he pressed three fingers into his tight opening, and just like that his muscles relaxed and welcomed him in.

Graham fucked him with three fingers for quite some time until Killian couldn't take it any longer. His cock was throbbing with need and he wasn't sure he wouldn't come if Graham kept up finger-fucking him. But he didn't want to come like this. He wanted to come with Graham's cock buried inside of him. So he reached for the other man's hand and stopped him, his expression apparently telling Graham everything he needed to know.

"You ready?" Graham asked, slipping his fingers out of him.

"As ready as I can be."

Graham reached for the condom and sheathed himself before settling between his legs, curling his hands around them and pushing them towards his chest. Killian's breath quickened as he felt Graham's cock nudge against his entrance, and then the other man pushed forward and all the air left Killian's lungs. The burn was excruciating for a few moments, but he powered through it, groaning loudly when Graham's cock finally breached the tight ring and slipped deeper inside. Graham rocked back and forth gently, pushing inside of him inch by inch until his balls finally hit his ass and the man was completely buried inside of him.

"Fuck," he growled, not knowing if having Graham's cock in his ass was a good or a bad thing. The man was huge, and he'd never felt more stretched.

"Your ass feels amazing wrapped around my cock. You're almost as tight as Emma."

Graham's words sent a shiver down his spine and he groaned when Graham shifted against him. Suddenly the need to be fucked suffocated all the weirdness he felt and he rasped, "I need you to move."

Graham started to slide in and out of him with careful thrusts first. But the thrusts became more powerful when his ass got accustomed to be spread this wide. With each plunge Graham hit his prostrate, driving him up the walls.

"God," he whimpered. "Oh my God."

"Wrap your hand around your cock and come for me."

He obeyed immediately, closing his fingers around his cock and starting to jerk himself off. He'd never been fucked by a man before and the feeling of a cock plunging in and out of his ass was the most exhilarating feeling he'd ever experienced. It was so beyond everything he'd ever felt, and as Graham hammered into him and his hand tightened around his own cock, an image speared into his mind. Burying his cock deep in Emma while Graham was thrusting into his ass. The image pushed him over the edge, jets of cum spilling out of him, splattering on his chest. His ass muscles clamped around Graham's cock and he cried out his name as Graham kept plunging into him, fucking him through his climax until his prostrate became almost unbearably sensitive. But Graham was right there with him, slamming deep into him one last time as his own orgasm took him and his cock jerked inside of Killian's ass as he came.

Graham slumped down on him afterwards, apparently not caring that Killian's chest was covered with cum. They laid there until their breaths evened out before Graham pushed himself up, staring down at him. Graham's fingers splayed out over his chest, rubbing through the sticky mess. Killian's breath hitched in his throat when Graham lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean of Killian's cum before putting his hand back down low on Killian's stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing against his spent cock. The emotions churning in the other man's eyes made Killian's heart stutter in his chest. He knew that this moment between them changed everything.

"I love you, Killian," Graham whispered, brushing one finger along his jaw and over his bottom lip. "God, I love you."

His ass was still burning, Graham's cock still buried inside him. The drying cum on his chest began to itch and his legs started to quiver with being in this slightly uncomfortable position for quite some time. But he ignored all these discomforts and trailed his hand up Graham's spine, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling him close so that he could whisper into his ear, "I love you, too."

He felt the tension leave Graham's body and his cock twitched against Graham's stomach when he felt Graham's cock swell again. He let out a whimper when Graham drew back, his ass clearly not up for another round. Not that his cock got that message. It went from totally spent to semi hard again in mere seconds.

"I can't," he breathed, whimpering when Graham's cock pushed back into him. "I want to. But I can't."

Graham's low chuckle vibrated through him as he slipped out of his body. "I'm not gonna take your ass another time," he assured him. "But I wouldn't be averse to a blow job for a second round."

"Only if you'll return the favor."

"I can do that," Graham replied, pushing up from the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Killian curled his hand around his cock, pulling at it gently as he waited for Graham to return. He didn't need to wait long. Graham was back a few minutes later with a washcloth and a towel in hand. Graham cleaned him up before laying back on the couch and reaching for him.

"Turn around," Graham spoke gruffly, pulling him up and over his body, helping him adjust until he straddled Graham's face, sixty-nine style. Killian moaned softly when Graham's hands settled on his ass and spread his cheeks apart.

"Get to work, Killian. I'm only gonna rim your ass with my tongue for a few minutes. You're gonna suck my cock. And you're not allowed to come until I give you permission."

Killian let out another groan before he leaned forward and closed his lips around Graham's cock. He laved his tongue around the tip as Graham's tongue speared into him. He was convinced that holding out would be pure torture. Graham knew exactly what to do to drive him wild, but he was determined not to come until he could drive his cock deep into Graham's mouth.

In the meantime he would just blow Graham's brains out. Maybe he could make Graham lose control for once. He sucked and licked his cock with abandon, trying to ignore the burning in his balls as Graham continued to fuck and lick his hole.

His legs started to tremble as he tried desperately not to come while simultaneously sucking Graham as if there was no tomorrow. A surge of pride rushed through him when Graham thrust his cock deep into his mouth. He heard a hoarse shout from behind when Graham spilled his release down his throat. Killian was still swallowing Graham's seed as a finger pushed against his ass and he cried out when Graham's finger slipped into him in the same moment Graham's lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked hard. He couldn't hold back any longer, exploding into Graham's mouth.

He didn't even know how he managed to come to rest with his head on Graham's chest without whacking his knee in Graham's face afterwards. But he was lying on top of him now, Graham's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You didn't wait for permission," Graham's voice rumbled under his ear.

"You weren't playing fair," he replied, too exhausted to lift his head.

"Everything is allowed in love and war," Graham told him, his hand moving up Killian's spine until his fingers threaded through his hair, making him almost purr. "I might have to punish you for it, though."

"I don't think I deserve punishment for that," Killian said, shifting until he was more comfortable.

"Oh, you do." Graham chuckled, his fingers tightening in Killian's hair while his other hand slipped lower, his fingers gliding through his crack and coming to rest against his puckered opening. "I will keep your ass sore for a week. I'm gonna fuck you every night."

A full body shiver went through Killian, his ass clenching, making him well aware of how sore he was. The thought of Graham's cock being inside of him every night was both frightening and exhilarating. Though the exhilaration definitely won out.

"That's no punishment."

"Let's see how you feel about it after the week is over," Graham said, one finger slipping into him until the first knuckle, making him groan.

"Aye, let's see."

His ass was sore and his whole body was exhausted, but he still pushed back. Though Graham apparently knew that he couldn't take anymore and pulled his finger out of him. Killian swallowed the complaint that was already on his tongue and relaxed against Graham's chest. He knew they had to get up soon, but right in that moment he just couldn't move. He didn't want to move, content to just stay here in Graham's arms.

His ass was pulsing slightly and every movement of his body was making the ache more prominent. Still, his mouth curled up into a smile as he felt Graham's cock stir against his stomach. The man was apparently a machine.

He didn't mind. At all.

Graham might consider it a punishment - fucking Killian every night. But Killian didn't see it that way. He might not be able to walk properly afterwards, but he would definitely enjoy every second of his 'punishment'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Emma_

She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. It didn't happen often that they all had a free weekend at the same time, so they decided to celebrate that rare occurrence by going out and getting drunk.

They started at one of their favorite pubs, drinking a few beers while shooting pool and playing darts. Graham won every single game, the smug grin never leaving his face, causing Killian to pout adorably.

They both looked smoking hot tonight. She saw the greedy looks from the women at the bar. There were even a few men who threw them an appreciative look and checked out their bodies. Not that she could reprimand them for that. They were both gorgeous. And both hers.

She had a soft buzz going from the alcohol, making it hard for her to keep her hands to herself. She wanted to touch them both, wanted to show everyone that these men were hers and not on the free market. But she wasn't drunk enough to give into that urge. So far they'd never shown any affection when they were out. She really didn't know if Killian was ready to show their relationship to the world. It would offend a few people and harsh comments would follow.

So she contented herself with casual touches, just enjoying having them both with her tonight. She could wait until they were home to jump them. Maybe tonight would be the night were they all came together.

They'd told her about Killian's popped cherry the following morning. She hadn't been angry that their first time together had been without her. But she wanted to see it for herself. Wanted to see the expression on Killian's face when Graham entered him. Wanted to feel him moving deep inside of her while Graham was taking his ass.

She reached for her glass of beer and took a deep gulp. If she didn't stop thinking about Graham and Killian getting it on with her in the room she would combust right on the spot. She needed to be patient. They would get there eventually.

* * *

 _Graham_

He had a really nice buzz going and despite the alcohol coursing through his body his cock still enjoyed the show his two lovers were giving him. They were both on the dance floor, grinding up against each other.

"They're hot together," the barkeeper told him as he put another shot on the bar in front of him.

"They are," he replied without thinking, seeing the barkeeper eyeing Killian and Emma with a speculative glance.

His hackles rose as the lewd thoughts were clearly displayed on the barkeeper's face.

 _No way, man. They're mine._

If he'd been sober he probably wouldn't have done it. But he was inebriated and Killian and Emma were too hot to be left alone on the dance floor. So he walked over to them, pushing up against Killian's back, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Let me join in the fun," he whispered into Killian's ear. He expected the man to tense up in his arms, but instead Killian pushed back, pressing his ass against Graham's rapidly growing cock.

"What fun?" Killian asked as he turned his head to look at him, the man's ass swiveling over his erection, making it almost impossible for him to think straight. That was probably the reason that he leaned forward and kissed Killian without thinking about the fact that they were surrounded by people.

Killian reciprocated the kiss without hesitation. It was open-mouthed and hungry, leaving him slightly breathless. Killian grinned at him before turning around and kissing Emma while he was still pressed head to toe against Graham.

Too late his fuzzy brain remembered where they were and when he looked up and saw the shocked expressions on the faces of the people around them, dread settled in his stomach.

Fuck, this could turn ugly.

"God damn fags," a man standing only a few feet away from them growled. Killian tensed immediately, pushing back to get out of between them.

"And she's with both of them?" a woman said in a stage whisper. "That should be illegal."

"They're probably all taking it up the ass every night," someone else hissed. "They shouldn't be allowed to advertise their depraved relationship in public."

"Let's go," Graham said, pulling Killian towards the exit before he hit someone.

Killian's body was vibrating with anger under his fingers, a muscle in his jaw flexing. Emma's hand was curled tightly around his arm as they stepped out of the bar. Thankfully, a cab was waiting right at the curb and they climbed in without exchanging any words. Graham gave the driver their address and leaned back, searching for something to fill the leaden silence but coming up with nothing to say.

This night was supposed to be fun, but it had definitely left a bad taste in his mouth. And it was all his fault. He shouldn't have joined them on the dance floor. He should have stayed at the bar and kept his hands to himself until they were behind closed doors.

He knew Killian wasn't ready to face the venom that poured out of other people. He knew their relationship would be frowned upon. He fucking knew this would happen.

Why the hell didn't he stop himself from screwing everything up?

* * *

 _Killian_

He was glad when the door to the apartment closed behind them. He could still hear the voices in his head, the hateful words playing on a loop. It shouldn't have hit him so hard. His own brother wasn't okay with this relationship. It shouldn't have taken him by surprise that strangers reacted in the same way. He knew this would happen. He should have been prepared for that. But nothing could have prepared him for the sick feeling these words had caused, churning in his insides.

He'd tried to hide how hard it had hit him from Graham and Emma, but one look at their faces told him he hadn't been successful. But he couldn't talk about this right now. He didn't want to think about how most people thought of their relationship to be wrong on so many levels.

It didn't feel wrong. It felt right.

Without warning he pushed Graham against the wall, crushing his lips against Graham's, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. Keeping Graham pressed against the wall with one arm over his chest he dropped his other arm to curl his fingers over the other man's cock. He started to massage him harder than necessary, a rush of arousal thickening his own cock when Graham knocked his head back against the wall, a low groan spilling from his lips as his hips rocked forward.

Without letting go of Graham's cock he turned to look at Emma, crooking a finger on his robotic hand to tell her to come join them. A flicker of hesitation flitted over her face and he feared she would turn away. But then her shoulders dropped and she took the few steps that separated them, leaning forward to press her lips to his to kiss him while her hand slipped into the back of his pants and squeezed his ass.

This was what he needed right now. Exactly this.

He didn't know how they managed to get into the bedroom and tumble on the bed naked. He didn't really care. Locking his mouth around Emma's nipple he sucked hard, slipping his hand between her thighs to find her already soaking wet. He moaned against her skin when he felt Graham's fingers on his ass. His cheeks were spread open and a moment later he felt Graham's tongue licking over his hole. He couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling right now. It was incredible to make Emma writhe under his hand and tongue while he was driven to madness by Graham's tongue fucking his ass. But he needed more. So much more.

"I want you to fuck me ..." He looked over his shoulder at Graham before turning his head back to face Emma. "... while I'm deep inside you."

"Killian, we should ..."

"Aye," he interrupted Graham before the other man could say something Killian didn't want to hear. "We should fuck each other's brains out."

"Killian, I don't think ..."

"I need you." The words stopped Emma from finishing the sentence. "Both of you."

"All right," Graham said, crawling over him to get to the drawer for the needed supplies.

Killian suited up with the condom Graham put into his hand and lowered himself between Emma's invitingly open legs. Her fingers curled around his neck and she pulled him down, kissing him hungrily. Pushing his hips forward, he thrust deep into Emma's welcoming heat, groaning loudly when Graham slipped two well-lubed fingers into his ass.

Killian rocked slowly back and forth, his heart hammering in his chest as Graham continued to open him up. His balls started to tingle but he wouldn't let himself come before Graham was in him. He stilled atop Emma, burying his face against her neck as he fought for control. Her fingers started to trail all over his back as her breath brushed over his cheek. He moaned when Graham slid his fingers out, but the telltale sound of plastic ripping made him shudder. A moment later Graham's cock prodded against his pucker and he forced himself to relax, pushing out as Graham pushed in.

"It's incredible to have him in your ass, isn't it?" Emma whispered, contracting her walls around his cock.

"God, it's ..." He actually let out a whimper when Graham pressed even deeper into him, spreading his ass wide open. "Bloody hell."

"Ready when you are," Graham's hoarse voice floated over him, the other man's hands wrapping around his waist to keep him steady as he rotated his hips against his ass.

He pushed himself up to get the right angle, his body screaming with pleasure as he started to slip in and out of Emma while Graham pounded his ass at the same rhythm.

God, he was going to die. But what a way to go.

He let himself be swept up by the wave of passion crashing over him. All his mind could concentrate on was the snug heat of Emma's body surrounding him while Graham was fucking his ass. Nothing else mattered right in that moment. Just Emma and Graham and their bodies joined in this beautiful way.

Emma's hand snaked between their bodies while he upped the speed of his thrusts. Her fingers fluttered over her clit, her walls clamping up around his cock. A few thrusts later she shouted out his name as she came around him, her walls gripping him hard.

"I love you," he whispered, seconds before he exploded inside of her.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he slumped onto Emma, his body and mind overwhelmed by sensation as Graham thrust up into him one last time before following them into bliss.

They ended up in a tangled mess on the sheets, too tired to do more than tie off the condoms and throw them on the floor. He was sandwiched between Emma and Graham, feeling their bodies relax as they slipped into an exhausted sleep. His body wanted to follow them, but his mind wasn't willing to let him go. The hateful words rushed back into his brain, driving away the bliss of his orgasm, all the doubts he'd been struggling with since they started this relationship rearing their ugly heads again.

He didn't get any sleep, his mind on overload for hours until he came to a decision as the first light of morning crept into the room. Making sure both Emma and Graham were still asleep he slipped out of the bed. He reached for his clothes without making a sound, glad that he was still living in his own apartment. It made this easier on everyone. He turned around at the door, letting himself look at them one last time. Gulping hard, he tried to get rid of the big lump in his throat. He wished he could be stronger. He loved them. Both of them. But sometimes love just wasn't enough.

He blinked the tears away before they could fall and forced himself to step out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, putting on his clothes slowly. Struggling for control, he told himself he had time to fall apart later. Right now he needed to leave before they woke up and caught him.

Reaching for the notepad on the kitchen counter, he scribbled down a short message. He wanted to say so much, wanted to explain himself better. But in the end he wasn't able to find the right words.

It would be enough. It had to be enough. He hoped they'd understand.

* * *

 _Graham_

He knew Killian was gone the moment he opened his eyes. He just felt it with every fiber of his being. For one moment more he let himself hope his gut feeling was wrong. His gut had never betrayed him yet, but there was a first time for everything.

He stood up carefully, mindful of not waking Emma. He reached for the sweats hanging over the chair in the corner, forgoing to search for a shirt. He needed to see if Killian was anywhere in the apartment, even if the hollow feeling in his stomach told him that the apartment was void of the other man's presence.

He managed to keep up hope until he entered the kitchen and saw the paper with the familiar scrawl on it lying on the table. Stepping closer, he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to read. But he still felt like he'd been sucker-punched when his eyes fell on the words.

 _I'm sorry. I can't stay._

"Graham?"

He turned to look at Emma, taking in her disheveled state. The weight settled on his shoulders as he realized he was about to wipe that blissed out look from her face. His fingers trembled as he trailed them over the scrap of paper on the table as if he needed the reminder that Killian was truly gone.

"He left," he whispered, wishing he didn't need to say the words to her.

The hurt and pain that washed over Emma's face hit him hard and he opened his arms wide. She practically rushed towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She didn't say a word. But there wasn't anything she could say to lessen the blow. Nothing that would make it hurt less.

He pressed his eyes closed, hoping to hold the tears in check. But one escaped anyway, trailing down his cheek as he buried his face in Emma's hair.

He was gone.

The thought ricocheted through his mind over and over again until he had to face the harsh truth. It wasn't a fluke. It wasn't a bad dream. It was brutal reality.

Killian was gone.

He took in a shuddering breath, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over. He felt Emma trembling in his arms, heard her sniffle against his chest. He tried to stay strong for her, tried to keep it together. To be the shoulder she could cry on. He couldn't fall apart.

He really tried. But in the end he failed. His restraint snapped and his heart shattered into a million pieces as he let himself feel the loss.


	12. Chapter 12

**My beta said she doesn't have a heart anymore because I ripped it out of her chest with this chapter, so … Happy Reading! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _8 weeks later_

 _Emma_

Shouldn't it get easier with time? After all, it's been two months already since she'd seen Killian for the last time. Two months in which she'd missed him. Two months in which she and Graham had tried to go on with their lives. Two months in which they fell into each other's arms each night, hoping it would make it hurt less.

But it wasn't working. Nothing was working. Even when she was drowning in passion, even when Graham brought her to orgasm over and over again, she could not forget Killian. He was always there at the back of her mind. The hole he'd left behind couldn't be filled. No matter how hard she tried.

"Here you go."

A cup appeared in front of her face with an insane amount of whipped cream on top, sprinkled with cinnamon. Her vision blurred with tears as she took the cup and wrapped both her hands around it.

"Thank you," she breathed, forcing herself to give Mary Margaret a shaky smile. Not that she could fool anyone with that pitiful attempt, least of all the woman who'd changed her life.

"Can I help in any way?" Mary Margaret asked softly as she sat down beside her on the couch.

"Just being here with me already helps, Mar," she replied, calling her by the nickname only she used. "It dulls the pain a little bit."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." An arm went around her shoulders and she was hauled against Mary Margaret's chest. Biting her tongue, she swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat, pressing her eyes tightly shut to keep herself from crying. A hand brushed through her hair and a lonely tear slipped through her eyelashes when Mary Margaret spoke softly, "I really thought you found _the_ one. The one you were both searching for."

"You knew?" Emma jerked out of the embrace, staring up at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret gave her one of those motherly looks and smiled. "Of course I knew. I could see you were missing something. Never settling down completely because it wasn't perfect yet."

"And then Killian came back into our lives and ..." She couldn't finish the sentence, the pain was still too fresh, cutting her heart in pieces every time she thought of him.

"He was perfect."

" _Was_ being the operative word here. He's gone now."

"You sure the rift can't be mended?"

"He didn't want anyone to know that he was in a relationship with not one but two people. How should that work?"

"I don't know. But I know you can make it work. Isn't love worth fighting for?"

"Maybe he doesn't really love us," Emma muttered under her breath, feeling the pain slice through her once again.

"Of course he does."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen the way he looked at you when you all weren't paying attention to him," Mary Margaret explained, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Believe me, honey. He does love you both."

"But he ran away from us anyway."

"He's just scared," Mary Margaret said softly. "Maybe you just need to go after him and remind him how great you are together. That what you have is worth fighting for."

"Maybe."

"Emma Swan, I've never seen you as a coward," Mary Margaret scolded her, her voice sharp as a whip. "Go get your man and show him how much you two love him."

"Okay, General Nolan," Emma replied, suppressing the urge to jump up and salute her. "I'll talk to Graham and we're gonna work out a battle plan."

"That's my girl."

* * *

 _Graham_

"You looked like you need one."

Graham looked up and took the tumbler David was offering him. A wave of immeasurable gratitude washed over him, almost choking him. "Thanks, Dave."

"It's that bad?" David asked him as he took a seat in the wicker chair beside him.

The winter garden at David and Mary Margaret's house was one of his favorite places. He always came here when he needed to think or when the shadows of his past tried to swallow him whole. Sometimes he just wanted to enjoy the solitude, and sometimes he was hoping for someone to join him and lend him a compassionate ear. David always knew when he wanted company and when he didn't. Another thing he was utterly grateful for.

"Yes, it's that bad."

"You fell in love with him?"

"I probably shouldn't have. But he is perfect." His voice broke on the last word, and he closed his eyes for one moment, enduring the wave of fresh pain that washed through him with the realization that Killian was truly gone. " _Was_. Was perfect."

"I have to admit I don't really know how a relationship between three people can even work, but ... you seemed happy. All three of you. I've never seen that kind of glow on either of your faces before," David said, his words making the pain in his heart even worse. "So what happened to make him leave you? I thought he felt the same way about you two."

"I pushed too hard too soon, I guess." David raised a questioning eyebrow and Graham tightened his fingers around the glass in his hand. "I kissed him. In a bar. While he was dancing with Emma." He lifted the glass to his mouth, took a deep gulp. The alcohol burned down his throat, making him wish it would be as easy as drinking a few glasses of whiskey to forget about the night all his hopes had come crashing down around him. "People didn't appreciate having to witness that."

"Ah, I see."

"I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Stay here. Stay with Emma. As if nothing has happened." His knuckles turned stark white as he clutched the glass in his hand with such force that he feared it might shatter under his fingers. Shatter like his heart had shattered two months ago. He'd tried to put it back together. Had tried so damn hard. But nothing was working. "I can't ... it's just ... God, Dave. I miss him so much. I can't forget about him. He's always here." He waved his hand towards his head, his voice breaking as he put his hand on his chest and said, "And here."

"Why don't you go after him then? Fight for what you both want?"

"We can't change the world. There will always be people who don't approve of our life style. I can't protect him from them and if he didn't want to be seen with us in public ... it wouldn't work."

They were silence for a few minutes, each of them sipping at their whiskeys. When David straightened beside him and searched his gaze again, he knew the man's next words would be very powerful. David just always knew what to say in these kind of situations. It would be utterly true and probably sappy, too. He was right on both accounts as it turned out.

"True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

He wanted to laugh off the overly romantic comment, but he was too close to crying. If there was something like true love he did find it. With Emma and Killian. But he would never feel whole again with one of them missing in his life.

"Unfortunately we are not living in a fairy tale."

"Hey," David said firmly, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it. Not letting go until Graham turned his head to face him. "You and Emma are both extraordinary people. I thank the Lord every day of my life that I was in that alley at the right time." Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he looked at the man that had not only saved his life but Emma's, too, all those years ago. "You both deserve to be happy. But you know that nothing in life is easy. So maybe you and Emma should sit down and talk about how to get Killian back. Because if he loves you only half as much as you and Emma love him ... he is as miserable as you two are right now."

"Maybe," Graham conceded, wondering if it'd be possible to win Killian back.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Maybe," Graham reiterated, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when David raised both eyebrows at him. "All right. Definitely."

* * *

 _Elsa_

"It's better this way," Liam told her as he looked out of the window at the slumped form of his brother.

"Is it?" Elsa replied, trying to keep the anger she felt out of her voice. Snapping at her husband, wouldn't do anyone any good. "He is miserable."

"But still, he ..."

"No buts," she interrupted Liam, curling her hands into fists, digging her nails deep into her skin to keep herself from hitting her own husband. But God, he was one of the most stubborn men she'd ever met. She knew he loved Killian. Loved him fiercely. "He is hurting because he can't be with the two people he loves. And whose fault is that?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Liam asked her, taking a step back as if he could feel her fury and tried to get away from her. "I didn't tell him to break it off?"

"Not in so many words," she told him. "But he knew you didn't approve of the relationship, and then a few homophobic assholes convinced him that being with the people he loves isn't right."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. At some point the relationship would have crumbled. And his heart would have probably been broken beyond repair."

"You don't know that. Love is always risky," Elsa replied, pulling out one of the best weapons she had to get through the thick skull of her husband. "Look at us. We shouldn't have worked. We fought against the attraction for months before finally giving in. And look were we're now."

"Still together," Liam said, his whole body softening as he stepped towards her again and pulled her into his arms. "Still as much in love as we were back then."

"Exactly." She listened to the steady beat of his heart under her ear, hoping she finally got through to him and made him see the error of his ways. Leaning back, she caught his gaze. Curling her hands around his neck, she pulled him down until their foreheads rested together. "Don't you want your brother to be happy? To have the same love in his life?"

"God damn you, woman," Liam muttered, pressing a soft kiss on her lips before he admitted with some reluctance, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"So you will talk to him? Tell him to get his head out of his ass and stop listening to intolerant bigots?"

"I will," Liam told her, stepping back. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned down again to give her another kiss. "But not today. We have a reservation at Severino's in twenty minutes."

"But soon?"

"You're one pestering woman."

"And you love me for it."

"Yes." The smile he gave her made her heart swell in her chest. "Yes, I do love you."

"And I love you," she replied, brushing her fingers over his cheek and down his neck before she pressed her hand against his chest and shoved him away. "Go, hop into the shower. I'll talk to your moping little brother and try to cheer him up."

Taking in a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and walked towards the sliding doors leading out to the balcony. It was time to get her brother-in-law moving. The time for running away from what he wanted the most was over.

"Hey, you," she said, sitting down in the chair opposite from him.

"Hey," he replied, his voice so devoid of any emotion that she didn't know if she wanted to hug him or shake him until his teeth rattled in his mouth.

"You're really gonna let other people dictate your life?"

"We've been over this, Elsa," he told her, raising his hand to take a swig of the beer he held. He had dark bags under his eyes, his normally brilliant gaze hooded with pain. "It was only a fling. Something I was curious about. It's out of my system now."

"Out of your system?" she gritted out through clenched teeth, wondering if somehow stubbornness was coded in the Jones' genome, because this degree of stubbornness had to be hereditary. "God, you're one stubborn son of a bitch. Almost as stubborn as your brother."

"No one is more stubborn than Liam."

"Maybe. Though it surprises me that you even try to convince me that your heart isn't broken." He locked eyes with her then, and the insane amount of pain that was flashing over his eyes almost made her fold and take him into her arms. But that wasn't what Killian needed right now. He needed a push in the right direction. "There is only one question you need to ask yourself."

"And that is?"

"Do you love them? Love them with every fiber of your being?"

His eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them again the pain was grooved even deeper in every line of his face.

"Yes," he whispered, his bright eyes shining with tears. "Yes, I do."

"Then you should be with them and not drinking yourself into oblivion on our balcony," she told him firmly. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"When did you get so wise?" he asked her, a shaky smile pulling the corner of his mouth upwards, the first hint of a sparkle returning to his eyes.

"I've been born this way. Came out of the womb being a genius."

"It's just ... I think I ruined it." His fingers fumbled with the label on the beer bottle, peeling it slowly off. "I ... They won't take me back, considering the way I left."

"You'll never know if you don't try." She put her hand on his, waited until he looked up at her again. "If they really love you they understand why you ran."

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it." She squeezed his hand, keeping her voice firm as she said, "Don't let the best thing that ever happened to you slip through your fingers because you're afraid."

"All right, big pain in the ass sister-in-law. I'll think about it."

* * *

 _Killian_

He almost ignored his phone when it started ringing. He was so not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. His mind was still reeling from the conversation he had with Elsa about an hour before. It hadn't stopped spinning since she left him to go out with his brother. But his phone didn't stop ringing and the noise was getting on his nerves.

"Aye?" he barked into the phone, wanting to get the call over with as fast as possible.

"Am I speaking with a Mr. Killian Jones?"

"You are," he replied distractedly, wondering if she was some kind of telemarketer. He already contemplated just hanging up on her when her next words pulled the rug just out from under his feet.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your brother had been in an accident. He and his wife are currently being treated at Lincoln Hospital. We need you to come down here as soon as possible."

* * *

He didn't know how he managed to even get to the hospital. Everything had been a blur since he'd ended the call with the nurse. Now he was sitting in the waiting room, hoping to get some good news. Liam and Elsa were both in surgery right now, the surgeons working on stopping the internal bleeding and taking care of a few other things. He couldn't remember anymore what the doctors had told him, the medical jargon too confusing for him to comprehend. He just knew that they'd both been rushed into the hospital in critical condition.

He could lose them. He could lose them both.

It wasn't even a conscious decision. He just pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was searching for, hitting the connect button without giving himself the chance to think about what he was doing. Unfortunately, the call went straight to voicemail. He might have hung up in any other situation, but he needed her so much that he waited until he heard the beep, telling him he could leave his message.

"Emma, it's me." He gulped hard, scrambling for words. "Killian. I ... Liam and Elsa were in an accident. They ..." Tears were clogging his throat and his whole body started to shake. "They're both in surgery right now. I know I have no right to ask for anything from you. But I ... I'm at Lincoln Hospital. And I ... I need you. You and Graham. I was an idiot." He wanted them here. He needed them here. "I ... I'm gonna call Graham next. I hope you can both make it."

He hung up and dialed Graham's number next, already suspecting he'd be greeted with another voicemail. But the phone rang only twice before his call was picked up.

"Killian?" Graham's voice came over the line, making his heart skip a beat. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Only hearing Graham's voice brought more tears to his eyes and he had to gulp a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat. As he was finally able to say something his voice was choked up with emotions. "I'm okay. It's Liam and Elsa."

"What happened?"

"They'd been in an accident. They're both in surgery right now. I don't know if they'll ..." His voice broke, his fingers starting to ache from gripping the phone so hard.

"Where are you?"

"Lincoln Hospital."

"I'm on my way." He could hear keys clanking in the background and then a door slamming shut. "If I use the sirens I should make it in about three hours."

"Thank you, Graham," he croaked out. Graham hadn't even hesitated one second. Didn't ask any questions. "Thank you so much."

"See you in a bit."

"All right."

Killian slipped the phone back into the pocket of his jacket, slumping forward to prop his elbows on his knees. His head falling forward, he buried his face in his hands. He was a mess right now. He didn't know how to keep himself in one piece. Didn't know how to make it through the excruciating wait for any news on Liam and Elsa's condition. He just hoped that if he was about to hear bad news Graham would be already at his side. He normally didn't pray, but he caught himself whispering a silent prayer over and over again.

 _Please God, don't let me go through this alone._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Emma_

She was a little groggy when she walked off the plane in Philadelphia, wondering if the constant feeling of exhaustion would subside anytime soon. The hollow feeling deep in her chest never went away. But Mary Margaret was right. They needed to fight for what they wanted. She would talk to Graham as soon as possible. It was time they formed a plan to go after the man they both loved.

She turned on her phone and shoved it back into her pocket as she walked out of the airport and to the next cab stand. She was looking forward to working here for two weeks. It was an exchange program, something she'd considered doing before but it had never been the right time to go through with it.

Until now.

Graham had encouraged her, knowing that it might do her some good to get away from Portland for a while. She'd seen the longing in Graham's eyes, though. She'd almost asked him to come with her, to take a few days off work and join her. But she realized that maybe they also needed a break from each other after everything that had happened with Killian.

Slipping into the cab, she pulled out her phone, already starting to tell the cabbie the address of the hotel she would be staying at for the next two weeks when her eyes fell on the display of her phone. Her heart skipped a beat. Killian had tried to call her?

"Where to, m'am?"

"Hold on a sec. I have to listen to a message first."

"Sure," the cabbie replied, hitting the meter, apparently not caring if he was driving or not as long as he was paid for it.

With trembling fingers she hit the button to connect to her voicemail. Holding her breath, she listened to Killian's message, her heart plummeting to her stomach when she heard why he'd called her in the first place. The moment the voicemail was over she hit the phone icon next to his name, holding her breath as she waited for the call to connect.

"The person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable," an impersonal computer voice told her.

"Shit," she exclaimed, leaning forward without the slightest hesitation. She knew exactly where she needed to go. "To the train station, please."

She was already on Google when the cab pulled from the curb, searching for the next train that would leave to New York. Knowing the roads around New York, going by train would definitely be faster than renting a car and driving herself.

Her fingers flew over the display as she downloaded the needed app to buy a ticket over her phone. She clenched her fingers into a fist as the cab worked its way through heavy traffic, hoping she'd be able to make the next train to New York which was scheduled to depart in twenty minutes.

She tried Killian's number once again with the same result. Looking out of the window at the skyline of Philadelphia she hit speed dial one, barely keeping herself from biting her nails as she waited for Graham to pick up. Two seconds later the call connected and Graham's voice came over the speaker, "Killian called, he ..."

"I know," she interrupted him. "Where are you?"

"On my way to New York. But traffic is a bitch. Not even the sirens are helping much," he replied.

"I'm about to hop on a train to New York. We're driving up to the train station right now. I should be there in about ninety minutes. What's your ETA?"

"According to Google I won't be in New York for the next two hours at least. I tried to call Killian, but I can't reach him." Graham's voice wavered, betraying his agitated state of mind. "I'm sorry I can't be with you two sooner.

"Just drive safe, Graham. I'll take care of our man until you can make it."

"Tell him ..." Graham stopped mid-sentence, but she was pretty certain she knew what he wanted her to tell Killian. The three words she would tell him herself the moment she saw him. But maybe Graham wanted to tell him in person, because he said instead, "Give him a hug from me, will you?"

"Of course," Emma assured him. "See you soon."

* * *

The train ride had seemed to go on forever, to say nothing of the cab ride to the hospital. But she was finally here, rushing through the corridors to the waiting room. The moment she stepped through the door Killian looked up and the defeat and worry in his eyes made her heart break for him.

"Emma," he whispered. "You're here. Thank God, you're here."

He stood up slowly, walking hesitantly over to her. When he was only a few feet away from her he lifted his arms as if to embrace her, but then he let them fall down at his sides again. Clearly he didn't know if he should take her in his arms and a lump formed in her throat as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him relax against her, his arms coming around her waist and squeezing her so tightly that her ribs ached with the pressure. But she sure as hell wouldn't complain.

"Any news?" she asked softly as she leaned back to meet his gaze.

"Not yet," he replied, looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was really here. "Thank you so much for being here, Emma. I can't ... I don't ..."

"I love you," she interrupted his stammering, closing her lips over his for a brief kiss. At least she'd planned for it to be brief, but Killian apparently needed more than that from her. His mouth opened under hers, the kiss turning from gentle to desperate in the blink of an eye.

Killian kept holding on to her tightly when they needed to come up for air, his forehead pressed against hers as he rasped, "But I ..."

"No, we should have come to you way sooner," she said, slipping her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as she held him close. "We shouldn't have just let you walk out of our lives like that."

"I'm sorry I left like I did. I should have given us the chance to talk about it."

"You should have," she agreed, reluctantly taking a step back so that she could look him in the eyes. "But I understand why you left. What we have together ... a lot of people will never understand it. But isn't the most important part that _we_ do? That we love each other and want to be together?"

"Aye, it is," he replied, giving her a shaky smile. "I love you, too, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Her phone chimed at that moment and she pulled it out to read the message she'd just received. "Graham will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Good," Killian said, pulling her close again, pressing his lips to her forehead. "That's good."

* * *

 _Killian_

He was holding on tight to Emma, having pulled her into his lap ten minutes ago to have her as close to him as possible. She didn't protest, just snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder, as they waited for the surgeons to emerge from the surgical area.

Having her in his arms again was everything, soothing his mind and soul. When he'd arrived at the hospital he had been close to breaking down. But now Emma was here, helping him to be strong. And Graham would be here very soon, too. He wasn't alone anymore.

Closing his eyes, he buried his face in Emma's hair, drawing in her unique scent, letting it envelop him as he tried not to think about what was happening in the operating rooms right at that moment.

A few minutes later the doors opened and the surgeon walked out. Emma scrambled off his lap and he jumped up, his heart in his throat as he tried to read the surgeon's expression. When the doctor smiled at him, his knees almost gave out under him with relief. Emma's hand curled around his as the doctor walked up to them and he tightened his grip around her fingers as he waited for the doctor to speak. A smile didn't mean Liam and Elsa were out of the woods yet, not to mention all the long-term repercussions of their injuries.

"The surgeries were both successful," the doctor told them. "Mr. Jones lost his spleen, but we were able to stop all the internal bleeding. His body is battered and bruised all over but it'll heal with time. His left thigh had been fractured, but we could repair the damage. Considering that he's still young, the bone should be as good as new after a few months of physical therapy."

"And Mrs. Jones?" Killian asked, hoping Elsa's injuries weren't that bad either.

"She'll be fine, too. They both will be." The doctor suddenly grinned broadly, shaking his head as he added, "It's actually a small miracle that we'd been able to save the baby."

"The baby?" Killian croaked out, totally blindsided by the news.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones is thirteen weeks pregnant."

"The baby is fine, too?" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We almost lost him, but he is one stubborn kid. He fought tooth and nail to stay with us."

"He's definitely a Jones then," Killian said, a tear slipping down his cheek. He let out a chuckle as he remembered the conversation he had with Elsa about the stubbornness of Jones men. Of course the newest male addition to the family would be as stubborn. "Thank you, Dr. Travis. This is the best news ever."

"They're both still under, but you can go in to see them in a bit. A nurse will come by and show you to their rooms in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He looked after the doctor, feeling a little dazed. He'd tried to prepare himself for the worst. Getting good news kind of threw him for a loop now. His throat closed up and his eyes burned with tears as his whole body started to shake.

"They both made it, Killian," Emma said softly, squeezing his hand. "They're gonna be fine."

He knew that. Had just heard it from the doctor himself. Why the tears wouldn't stop coming was a mystery to him. Maybe too much emotions had been trapped inside of him and they now just burst free.

Emma didn't say anything else. She only pulled him into her arms. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he just let go, knowing she would hold him upright.

* * *

 _Graham_

He saw them at once when he stepped through the doors to the waiting room. They stood at the window in a tight embrace, and his heart crashed into his stomach. Emma was holding on to Killian with all her might while Killian's soft sobs echoed through the silent room. He'd apparently just received bad news. But then Killian leaned back and the man's lips quivered with a soft smile as he looked at Emma, and Graham unclenched his hands that he'd unconsciously balled into tight fists. Apparently, he'd been mistaken. He just contemplated if he should give them a few more minutes to themselves when Killian turned his head and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Graham."

He wanted to rush over there, wanted to pull Killian into his arms and never let go again. But he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So he didn't join them.

"Liam and Elsa okay?"

"They're both gonna be okay," Killian replied, a huge grin pulling the corners of his mouth up as he continued, "And I'm gonna be an uncle in about seven months."

"That's really great news," Graham said, feeling his heart swell in his chest upon seeing the joy on Killian's face.

"Would you get over here already?" Killian asked, impatience coloring his voice.

Cautiously, Graham stepped closer. He was so afraid of making the wrong move. His hands trembled as he came to a stop before them. He pulled his arms back, hiding his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers to keep himself from reaching for the other man. But apparently Killian didn't have the same problem. His hand came up to cup his cheek and Graham almost flinched away.

"Killian, you don't have to ..."

"Shut up," Killian interrupted him and before Graham could say another word he was pulled down and Killian's lips pressed firmly against his for a brief moment. There was even a flick of tongue.

The kiss left him slightly breathless, his heart jackhammering in his chest when Killian broke it off. Killian just grinned at him as he wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders, pulling her close. Graham was about to step back again when Killian reached out to him and slipped his hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ahem, nowhere?"

"That's right, handsome," Killian told him, having the audacity to wink at him as he tugged at his hand, forcing him to take a step closer until his shoulder bumped into Killian's. "You're staying right here. With us."

Emma also grinned at him as her arms embraced Killian tightly. "You heard the man."

Killian's smile was as radiant as Emma's, and for the first time in weeks Graham was able to relax. He was with the two most important people in his life and a wave of warmth washed over him as Killian leaned his head on his shoulder and Emma's fingers slipped through his.

They were finally together again.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments for the last chapter. They definitely helped my muse. :-)**

 **There are two more chapters left now, and a little epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Emma_

Killian had checked on both Liam and Elsa a while ago. They were both still out for the count, and would stay like that for a few more hours. So they were back in the waiting room and would stay there until both of them woke up. Killian didn't want to leave, so Graham came up with the idea that he could drive to Killian's apartment for some fresh clothes and to find a hotel room for them.

Killian had agreed to the first idea, but stated vehemently that there wouldn't be a need for a hotel room. His apartment was big enough for all of them. She'd been relieved that even after the first rush of happiness about being reunited again had subsided, Killian still wanted to keep them as close to him as possible. The vehemence in Killian's voice had even coaxed a smile out of Graham. He'd grabbed Emma's luggage and leaned down to give her a brief good-bye kiss. He'd squeezed Killian's shoulder gently and turned already around before Killian had caught his forearm and pulled him down. Killian's voice had been low as he'd demanded to be kissed, too. Emma's heart had almost burst out of her chest as she watched her two men kiss.

"Did I blow it?" Killian asked softly and she shifted away from his chest to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

" _Us_. Did I destroy every chance we had to be together?"

"Where is this coming from?" Emma asked slightly confused. She didn't think that Killian had still any doubts about their relationship working. She definitely needed to get to the bottom of this. "We're both here. For _you_. Does that not show how much you mean to us? How much we love you?"

"Aye, but ..."

"What is it?"

"This is kind of a high-stress situation. I knew, deep down, you both would come. I never doubted your love for me." His voice broke on the last word and she pressed her hand over his heart, scooting even closer to him. "The love we all feel for each other. It's just ..."

"We will make this work, Killian. I know we will."

"But maybe love isn't enough. When Graham joined us today ... I saw him hesitate. He didn't want to intrude," Killian explained, pain clouding his normally brilliant blue eyes as he continued, "I made him doubt us. It's my fault that he doesn't know if his touch will be welcome."

"He loves you as much as I do," Emma tried to reassure him, lifting her hand to cup his cheek.

"I know. And I love him, too," Killian whispered, closing his eyes for one moment and leaning into her touch. But he let himself only have this small moment before he straightened his shoulders. Grabbing her hand, he pressed a kiss into her palm before entwining their fingers and putting their joined hands into her lap. "But I have to be honest with myself here. Being with you is much easier, because I don't have to endure the disgust of people. Being with both of you out in the open ... it's hard. Really, really hard. And it shouldn't be. I shouldn't give a fuck about what other people think about our relationship. It shouldn't matter one bit."

"But it does," Emma said softly. Of course it did. It wasn't as easy for her as it might seem either. She probably had a thicker skin when it came to these things. Her past had made her strong, and David and Mary Margaret's unconditional love had made her even stronger. "We're all struggling with it. In the end it's worth it, though."

"Maybe if I still had both my hands it'd be different. But people already look at me strangely because of my robotic hand, coming up with scenarios in their head about how I lost it. I can see all the covert looks when I'm in public. The pity. The way I make them feel uncomfortable to even look at me. Being with you two made me forget about that. When we went out together ... I didn't think about my missing hand. I didn't see people's strange looks." His fingers were gripping her hand so tightly now that if her grip hadn't been as tight a bone might have snapped. She knew just being together again didn't erase their biggest problem. But at least now they were talking about it. Facing the demons together. "But then Graham kissed me and then I kissed you and everything blew up in my face again. For one brief moment I didn't bloody care about what people might think. I'd never been happier in my whole life than just in that moment. And then it came crushing down on me." His voice was barely above a whisper now, thick with emotions, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. It ripped her heart apart to see him this distraught. "I panicked. When I shouldn't have."

"Would you just stop being so hard on yourself?" Emma said firmly, pressing their interlinked hands right over his heart before she lifted her mouth to his for a soft kiss. When she leaned back again the pain in his eyes had dulled a little, he even managed to give her a shaky smile. "No one said it would be easy. Being in love is never easy. Being in love with two people at once makes it even harder. Especially considering that Graham and you aren't just sharing a woman with each other. Because let's be real here, a lot of people have no problem with that. Especially men. Even if they would deny it to their dying breaths." Her heart warmed when he chuckled softly, the light coming back into his eyes. "But the fact that we don't care who is kissing who and who is having sex with whom ... people will never understand that. There will be a few who will tolerate it, and I hope your brother will come around eventually, but even the ones who will say 'to each their own' ... even they will never fully understand it. They don't have to understand it, though. Because the only ones who have to understand what we have are _we_. As long as we love each other everyone else can take a hike."

"I love you," Killian rasped, burying his hand in her hair and pulling her close. His mouth closed over hers, his tongue pressing insistently against her lips until she opened them for him. The kiss turned more passionate than was probably appropriate in public. But she didn't give a damn. Her whole body was humming when they needed to come up for air, his lips brushing over hers as he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered, climbing completely into his lap and wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You should tell Graham about all of this. He'll understand."

"Because he loves me?" Killian asked, his mouth pulling up into a lopsided smirk she caught out of the corner of her eye.

"Aye," she replied, her heart skipping a beat when his smirk turned into a dazzling smile as she tried to copy his accent. "Because he loves you as much as I do."

* * *

 _Graham_

Being in Killian's apartment rattled him down to his bones, and he didn't even know why. Just everything in here was so Killian. It just drove it home, like he'd been hit by a brick, how much he loved the other man. He even caught himself taking a worn hoodie from the back of the chair and pulling it up to his face to sniff it. God, he was pathetic. Nevertheless, he buried his face in the soft fabric, taking another deep breath, letting the familiar scent of Killian envelop him.

He'd missed him so much.

They were back together now, but a part of him still had its doubts that they were back together for good. It wasn't as if anything had changed. Killian had called them because he needed them. Graham didn't regret rushing to his side without even hesitating for a moment. He didn't regret it one bit. But this still didn't mean that the love they felt for each other was strong enough to withstand all outside interferences. Killian's brother was still not okay with the relationship as far as he knew. It still might not really matter how much Killian was in love with them. He loved his brother, too. It would always be a constant wound in his heart that would never really heal if his brother kept thinking that their relationship was a mistake. Graham just didn't know if he could put Killian through that pain. He loved the other man too much to allow him to suffer like that.

Though his confusing feelings just had to wait for the moment. Right now Killian needed them both to be strong. So he would do what needed to be done to help him through this hard time. There'd be enough time to think about where they should go from here afterwards.

Letting out a soft sigh, he stepped into the bathroom, intent on taking Killian up on his offer to take a quick shower while he was here. He dropped the fresh clothes he'd pulled out of his bag onto the toilet lid and shucked off his clothes. Stepping into the shower, he let out a groan when the hot water hit his tense muscles. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, trying to find release from some of the tension by concentrating on the pounding of the water on his back.

It helped a little. Not much, but a little.

When he opened the bottle of body wash and started to lather himself he was hit with Killian's familiar scent once again, his cock instantly springing to attention. He remembered smelling Killian's skin, tasting it on his tongue while he was driving deep into the other man's body. Biting down on his cheek to keep a sob in, he reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around his straining erection. Closing his eyes, he imagined Killian kneeling in front of him, his hot mouth closing around his cock, sucking and licking him until he forgot his own name. Emma's body was pressed close to his side, her lips sealed to his in a frantic kiss while he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. He came with a shout after only a few jerks, his seed splashing all over his stomach and hand while his whole body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Leaning back against the shower wall, he released the tight grip he'd had on his cock and let the water wash the remnants of his climax down the drain. It took him a few moments until he realized that his head wasn't under the spray of water anymore and that the moisture running down his cheeks were tears. Pressing his eyes shut, he bit down on his bottom lip. Trying to get a grip. To stop crying. But he was too weary to even have the smallest chance of winning that fight. So he just gave up and slid to the ground. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he buried his face in his thighs and let himself cry while the water was pounding down on his back.

He didn't want to lose Emma. He didn't want to lose Killian. But in the end what he wanted didn't really matter. He would do anything for the two people he loved most. Even if it meant he needed to rip out his heart and live the rest of his life without them.

* * *

 _Emma_

She knew the moment Graham stepped into the waiting room that something was wrong. She knew him too well to not see the pain hooding his eyes. But Killian didn't know him as well. He just grinned from ear to ear when he saw Graham. He didn't even hesitate for one second, just pulled Graham into his arms and hugged him tightly. But she saw the second of hesitation before Graham closed his eyes and hugged Killian back, his whole body staying stiff with tension.

She definitely needed to have a word with Graham. And that conversation needed to happen as soon as possible. Apparently Killian had been right. Graham was holding back. The moment Killian let him out of his embrace he stepped back, putting space between them, not letting himself linger near the other man. Killian was talking to him animatedly and Graham did a good job hiding whatever was bothering him from Killian. But she just saw right through the mask he'd put on.

The moment they all would leave the hospital she would force them to sit down and face all their feelings head on. Because she loved these two men fiercely, and she wasn't willing to let anything get between them ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Emma_

They'd been at the hospital for three days now, Killian refusing to go home. There had been a few arguments along the way since Killian insisted she and Graham at least went to his apartment to get some sleep. Eventually, they'd folded, going to the apartment to catch a few hours of sleep and shower in shifts, though that someone always stayed with Killian to make sure he wasn't alone when Liam and Elsa finally woke up.

On the fourth day Elsa finally drifted back to the surface first after being put under so that her body had time to heal. The doctor came to fetch Killian, telling him he should keep it brief to not exhaust Elsa too much.

It was the first time since Graham came back from his first trip to Killian's apartment that he and Emma were alone with each other. She decided to prod a little, because she definitely didn't like the lines around his eyes and mouth that the last days had grooved into his skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning into him.

"What do you mean?"

"Graham Jason Humbert, how long have we known each other?"

"Too long, apparently," Graham replied, giving her a crooked smile that might have fooled a lot of people. But not her. It didn't reach his eyes. "I ... it's not important. I think the last two months might have taken too much out of me. I'll be fine."

She doubted that. The look on his face was more than bodily exhaustion. It ran deeper. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she studied him more closely. Fear bubbled up inside of her, even though she didn't know why she suddenly felt as if it was only a matter of time until the earth under her feet crumbled. Out of nowhere panic hit her. God, she would lose them. She just knew she would. She needed to find a way to stop it. She couldn't lose one of them. She needed them both to be whole. Losing one of them wasn't an option any longer. Losing Killian had almost broken her, and she wouldn't let that happen again.

"You're not very convincing, Graham." He stiffened against her, and even though she wanted to push at him until he opened up to her, one look at their surroundings told her that this was not the right time and place to tackle that problem. "But I'll give you a pass for now."

"Thank you."

"But we will talk about this at a later point. Understood?"

Graham just nodded, his body relaxing slightly as his arm tightened around her shoulders. They were all exhausted, mentally and physically. But she would not forget about this moment, would not let herself be lulled into a sense of security. Something was wrong with Graham, and she would find out what it was in due time.

* * *

 _Killian_

He stepped quietly into Elsa's hospital room, not to disturb her if she'd fallen asleep again. But she greeted him with a tired smile. The last weight that had still lain on his shoulders dropped away when she held out a hand to him and pulled him onto her bed.

She was awake. And Liam would wake up soon, too.

"Liam is really okay," she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Aye, he'll be fine. You're both gonna be fine," Killian replied, arching an eyebrow and letting his gaze flick to her stomach for a second before meeting her eyes again. "All three of you."

Her hand that was not entwined with his went to her stomach, her fingers splaying out protectively over her uterus. "So you know."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he questioned, wondering why it needed to come to an accident for him to find out about becoming an uncle.

Her cheeks turned red as she averted her gaze, nibbling at her bottom lip for a moment before she confessed, "Liam doesn't even know yet."

"What?" Killian yelled, scolding himself when Elsa flinched visibly. Forcing himself to calm down, he added with a soft voice, "Why?"

"We've been trying for years," Elsa tried to explain why she hadn't told her husband yet. "I didn't want to get his hopes up."

"He's gonna be pissed you didn't tell him."

"I know." Elsa shrugged one shoulder, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She didn't seem to be overly concerned about his brother's reaction. She probably didn't need to be. She could wrap Liam around her little finger with only one look. His brother had always been putty in her hands. Right from the beginning. When her fingers tightened around his, he met her gaze again, her eyes full of concern as she asked him, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he reassured her, smiling broadly as he thought of the two people waiting a few rooms away for him to come back. "Emma and Graham are here."

"So you three kissed and made up?"

"Well, we kissed," Killian admitted, feeling heat rise into his cheeks and turning his ears red as he thought about how great the make-up sex would be. "Haven't gotten around to the making-up part yet, considering we've spent the last days in a hospital."

"Shouldn't have been a problem," Elsa said dryly. "If you believe all these medical dramas on TV, the supply closets are a great place to have a quickie."

"Elsa Shirley Jones, you didn't just say that," Killian hissed, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the door was really closed. When he looked at Elsa again her eyes started to droop. It was definitely time for him to go. "You just try to sleep a little more. You both need the rest."

"All right. I'll try." She squeezed his hand before letting it go. Her eyes fell shut and her voice was barely above a whisper when she added, "You're gonna tell me as soon as Liam's awake, right?"

"Of course," he replied, leaning forward to brush a kiss over her forehead before he practically tiptoed out of the hospital room.

* * *

Emma had gone on the hunt for some decent coffee after he came back from Elsa's room, and it was the first time he and Graham were alone. There wouldn't come a better time to talk, so he turned around to face the other man, gathering all his courage to tell Graham what he needed to know.

"I'm scared," he said softly.

"Liam and Elsa are gonna be fine."

"That's not what I'm scared about. Not anymore." He reached for Graham's hand, slipping his fingers through his. He needed the contact with the other man, almost craved it. The moment Graham's fingers curled around his, his heart calmed down. "I'm scared that I won't be strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?"

"I love you both so much that it hurt like hell to leave you. But I had to. What those people said ... it brought all my insecurities back to the surface."

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that." Graham's face turned to stone, his grip around Killian's fingers becoming uncomfortably tight.

Killian lifted his robotic hand and cupped Graham's cheek, not letting him look away. He needed Graham to see that he really meant what he was about to say, "It wasn't your fault, Graham."

Graham stayed rigid for a few more seconds, but then he let out a shuddering breath, releasing the death grip on Killian's hand. He even smiled just a little when he said, "It wasn't any of our faults."

"I love you," Killian whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. "I want to fight for _this_. For _us_."

"I love you, too," Graham replied, his fingers wrapping around Killian's neck and then Graham's lips were on his and he just melted into the kiss. Wished it could go on forever. That they could kiss each other for eternity. But eventually they had to stop and he let out a soft sigh when Graham leaned back. Another spark of arousal shot down his spine and thickened his cock when Graham trailed one finger over Killian's bottom lip. Graham's hoarse voice made him harden even more, and he seriously considered to wait for Emma to come back and try to go for a quickie in one of the supply closets after all. But before he could make good on that idea Graham said softly, "I just want you both to be happy."

"We are," Killian told him, leaning forward to press his lips on Graham's for another kiss. "As long as you're with us."

He might have imagined the brief flicker of uncertainty that crossed over Graham's face, because a moment later Graham shot him a lopsided smile that warmed him from head to toe, his words chasing away the worry he'd just felt a second ago. "Then we'll stay together."

"We will."

"How about you'll try to get some sleep," Graham said, patting his thigh in invitation. "Lay down for a little while."

Killian couldn't refuse that offer, since getting off in a supply closet was probably not a very smart idea, and lowered himself down until his head rested on Graham's thigh. Closing his eyes, he almost moaned when Graham's fingers brushed through his hair and down his neck. Over and over again.

His body relaxed under the caresses. He might even be able to sleep for a few minutes. His body was exhausted, but his mind wasn't ready to shut up. He went over their conversation again, hoping he'd gotten his point across to Graham. But there had been something off when Graham told him they would stay together. Something he didn't like. Killian feared that the other man didn't really believe that they could make it work. Guess he and Emma needed to show Graham how wrong he was then.

They belonged together.

Emma knew that. Killian knew that.

And Graham would see it, too. Eventually.

* * *

Three hours later the nurse on duty told them that Liam was awake now. Like with Elsa, Graham and Emma wanted to stay back. But this time Killian wanted them with him. After all, his big brother was the one who'd been against the relationship from the start. He might be lying in a hospital bed right now, but Killian wanted him to know that Graham and Emma would be in his life from now on and that he had to deal with it. So he told them just that and didn't take no for an answer as he walked towards his brother's hospital room, not giving himself time to overthink it as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey there, big brother," he said as he stepped close to Liam's bed.

"Hey there, yourself."

Killian didn't really know what to do with himself then. He would definitely not give his brother a kiss, and their relationship had been strained over the past few weeks that even giving him a hug seemed kind of weird. Awkward silence settled over the room, his mind racing as he tried to come up with something to say. Thankfully, Emma was not as tongue-tied. She stepped beside him and reached for his hand, entwining their fingers before she faced his brother. "We're glad you're okay. You had this one quite worried." She tilted her head to look up at him, squeezing his fingers in reassurance before looking back at Liam. "I'm Emma, by the way. Killian's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

Graham was standing a few feet away from both of them, but Killian wouldn't let him separate himself from them to make it easier on Liam. His brother needed to accept this. He needed to accept that they were all in a relationship together.

"Would you please come over here, Graham?" He stretched out his hand, waiting for Graham to join them. Graham's eyes flickered from Killian's outstretched hand, to Emma, and then to Liam and back again, seconds ticking by without Graham making a move. Killian already wondered if he had to walk over to him and haul him into his arms. But then Graham's spine straightened and he locked his gaze with Killian's as he closed the gap between them and took Killian's hand. Killian drew him close, keeping a tight grip on Graham's hand as he looked back at his brother. "This is Graham." He paused briefly, squeezing the hands of both Emma and Graham before he added, "Our boyfriend."

"This is just wrong," Liam muttered under his breath, and Killian's spine stiffened as he saw the clear disapproval in his brother's eyes.

"Liam Ashford Jones," Elsa's voice came from the doorway as she pushed into the room in a wheelchair. A frown drew her brows together as she leaned forward the moment the wheelchair came to a stop beside her husband's bed. Her hand shot forward and she poked a finger into Liam's chest. "I don't think you've hit your head so hard that you forgot what we talked about."

"Hello, my love," Liam replied, his face softening as he looked at his wife.

"Don't try to distract me with sweet talk, Jones," Elsa snapped back, but her eyes grew misty as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"You okay?" Liam asked, his gaze flicking over Elsa's whole body to check for himself.

"Of course I am," she replied, rolling her eyes at him as if they hadn't both fought for their lives just a few days ago. Apparently being injured didn't hold her back one little bit. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Liam, her voice firm when she said, "So ... you were saying?"

"I'm lying in a hospital bed all battered and bruised and you expect me to be the better man here?"

"Yes, I expect exactly that from the father of my child."

"You're incor..." Liam trailed off, his eyes growing huge as he stared at his wife. "What did you just say?"

Elsa's mouth pulled up into a big smile, her voice shaking slightly as she said, "We're gonna have a baby."

"Come up here," Liam mumbled, tugging at Elsa's hand until his wife climbed on the bed and laid down beside him. Their foreheads touched together and whispered words were being exchanged. They were obviously in their own little world right now. And that was totally understandable. Killian would just come back later.

"We're going to leave you two alone for a little bit," he said, pulling Graham and Emma toward the door to leave the happy couple alone.

"Wait a second," Liam's voice stopped him on their way out. "I want a word with you. All three of you. Separately."

"Seriously?" Killian asked, staring at his brother in utter disbelief. "You're going to pull out the big brother card?"

"Yes, I do," Liam replied firmly. "Just give me a few minutes with my wife and then I'll deal with you three."

Killian was still shaking his head when they stepped out of the room, muttering under his breath, "Beating up a man in a hospital bed is bad form, right?"

Graham chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "He's your big brother. He just wants to make sure our intentions are true."

"I'm an adult," Killian whined. "He can't just summon my partners like that."

"It's no problem, Killian," Emma told him, slipping under his free arm and snuggling close to him. "I love you. I'm sure I can make Liam see that."

"Same here, man."

"Fine," Killian growled, resigning himself to his obvious fate. "But don't complain to me afterwards."

He walked to the next chair and slumped down into it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let his bottom lip jut forward in a pout. His little temper tantrum earned him a chuckle from Graham and Emma. But at least they sat down beside him, Emma snuggling into his side while Graham grabbed his hand. He might not like Liam going all overprotective big brother on them, but Graham and Emma were apparently okay with it. And if it meant that Liam was finally going to accept their relationship Killian couldn't really complain about it, either.

* * *

 **So ... this was not the last chapter before the epilogue. After I fleshed out the rest of the story I realized that there is still more to tell so I split it up into four chapters. Now there are two chapters left and then the epilogue. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Did I say there are two chapters left? Well … it's three, not two. I hope I'll get them all written over the Eastern holidays :-)**

 **To tie you over until then … there's some kinky threesome goodness in this chapter. I thought they deserved some 'rest' after what I put them through in the last chapters. ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Emma_

"Liam wants to talk to you now," Elsa said when she rolled into the waiting room in her wheel chair, shaking her head when Killian stood up. "Not _you_. He wants to talk to Emma first. Then Graham. And then you."

"No," Killian stated, determination stark on his face. "I won't let him talk to them first."

"It's okay, Killian." Emma curled her hand around his forearm and pulled him back. Smiling at him, she cupped his face with both hands and pressed a brief kiss on his mouth to soothe him. "I'm a big girl. I can take whatever your brother throws at me."

"I know you can," he whispered against her lips. "But that doesn't mean you should have to."

"He just wants to make sure we won't hurt you," Emma explained. "He's your big brother."

"Fine," Killian gave in, his shoulders relaxing. "But if he hurts you in any way there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

Her heart picked up speed on the way to Liam's room. She apparently did have some nerves now. At least Killian had believed her when she told him she could manage his brother. Even if she wasn't so sure about that herself anymore. But for Killian she would walk over burning coals. Talking to his brother couldn't be worse than that. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed the handle and opened the door, stepping inside with her head held high.

"First off I need to apologize for the way I reacted earlier," Liam started the conversation when she sat down beside his bed. His gaze found hers, his blue eyes so similar to Killian's that she relaxed instantly. "I'm sorry. I don't really have any excuse for my behavior. All I want is for my little brother to be happy. And he was happy ... _is_ happy with you two. The fact that he's in love with two people at once just threw me for a gigantic loop."

"Understandable."

"If you don't mind me asking ... how do you do it? I mean ... I love my wife with all my heart. I could not even contemplate the possibility of sharing her with anyone without seeing red. But you three ... you don't seem to have any problem with that."

"It's hard to explain. We just ..." Emma shrugged a shoulder, trying to find the right words to explain their relationship to an outside party. But all she came up with was, "We complement each other. It's always been this way." When she saw Liam raise an eyebrow in question, she chuckled, shaking her head as she remembered their teenage years. "We already had that connection back in high school. But we were too young to hold on to it back then."

"I'm surprised. He wasn't much to look at. He was one lanky teenager," Liam said, drawing a chuckle out of her with that statement.

"Yeah, he was," Emma told Liam, her smile growing soft when she added, "But the love had already been there. Even if none of us knew what it was back then."

"I have to admit I tried to ignore that he was in a relationship with both of you," Liam said, furrowing his brows, apparently struggling to find the right words to explain himself. "In my mind, all the time he's been in Portland with you, I told myself that he was dating only one person. I imagined him going out with either you or Graham. I don't really have a problem with him being bisexual. But ..." he trailed off, searching her eyes for something. Apparently finding what he was looking for since his next words were, "He told you about Milah, I assume." When Emma nodded, Liam continued, "He'd already made a very bad choice once. I was just scared that he was making the same mistake once again." He sighed softly, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. "I don't want to see him hurt like that ever again."

"I love him. We love him," Emma assured him. "We would never hurt him intentionally. But life is life. It's unpredictable. There're no guarantees. Especially when it comes to love."

"You and my wife are gonna be best buds for life," Liam said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like her," Emma replied, grinning right back at him. "She apparently keeps you in line."

"That she does." Liam chuckled, the smile fading from his face as he found her gaze once again. "Just promise me that you do your best to make him happy."

" _That_ I can promise you."

* * *

 _Graham_

He felt as if he were walking to his own execution. His hands started to tremble when he got close to Liam's room, and he needed to halt in front of the door to find his composure. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hand, brushing his fingers over his cheek where Killian's lips had been moments before.

He might have contemplated leaving Killian and Emma. He wanted them to be happy. But after his conversation with Killian he wasn't sure any longer that him going wouldn't hurt both of them beyond repair. Now he was about to face one of the reasons he'd even thought about it in the first place, and judging from Liam's reaction earlier he was so not looking forward to the conversation ahead of him. But Liam was Killian's brother. He was doing it for Killian. If there was any chance that his brother could accept them, he needed to take it.

Straightening his shoulders, he stepped into the room, meeting the other man's gaze head on.

"Close the door and take a seat," Liam said, waiting until he sat down before he started to speak again, "I have to admit I'm still not totally on board with this relationship."

"I can understand that. But ..."

"I'm the one who is going to do the talking here," Liam interrupted him. "And you will listen."

"Yes, sir," he replied, wondering why he folded so easily and even called Liam 'sir'.

 _You can get through this. For Killian._

"I love my little brother," Liam told him. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"I would never ..."

"Zip it. I'm not finished yet." Liam stopped him from speaking once again, staring at him with a steely gaze for a moment longer before his eyes suddenly softened. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. I don't have a problem with Killian being in love with a man. Even if my behavior said differently." Liam shot him a crooked grin, making him smile in return because Graham knew that smile. Had seen it a million times on the man he was madly in love with. "I might be a tad overprotective when it comes to my little brother. Especially after what happened when he fell in love with the wrong woman. But he's an adult. He makes his own choices. And his own mistakes. All I can do is being here for him whenever he needs me. Supporting him in whatever life choices he makes. He chose you and Emma. And I need to respect his choice." Liam paused briefly, taking in a deep breath before he added, "I _do_ respect his choice."

"I love him," Graham said, wanting to make it clear to the other man how much Killian meant to him. "With all my heart."

"I can see that," Liam replied, his blue eyes becoming steely again. "Don't break his heart. He's been through enough."

"I can assure you that Killian and Emma's happiness will always come first for me. I would cut off my own arm before hurting them."

It was the complete truth. He would go through hell as long as Emma and Killian were happy. Apparently, Liam believed it to be true, too. He just nodded as he leaned back into the pillows and said, "I'm holding you to that promise."

* * *

 _Killian_

"I swear to God, Liam," he barked out as he rushed into his brother's room. Both Emma and Graham had looked tired when they came back into the waiting room after their conversations with Liam. Not that they told him what they'd been talking about with his brother. He glared at Liam and pointed an accusing finger at him as he said, "If you were a jerk to them I will beat you up as soon as I can."

"Hold your horses, Killian. They just got my big brother speech."

"You seriously told them that if they hurt me they'll regret it?" he questioned, huffing out an annoyed breath when his brother grinned up at him.

"Something along those lines."

"As soon as you're out of this hospital bed I'm gonna throttle you," he mumbled under his breath, slumping down in the chair beside Liam's bed.

"They both love you," Liam said, the acceptance in his voice surprising Killian just a little bit.

"I know," he replied. "I love them, too."

"I can see that." Liam lifted his arm and leaned forward with some effort, closing his hand around Killian's shoulder. "I'm sorry, little brother. For being an ignorant jerk for such a long time. They make you happy. That's what counts."

"Aye, they make me insanely happy" Killian mumbled, putting his hand on Liam's. "And it's younger brother."

"You'll always be my little brother, Killian," Liam said, leaning back with a groan. "Always."

"I love you, too," Killian replied, his throat closing up and tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

"Get out of here and find your partners. You all look like shit," Liam growled, waving his hand in a shooing motion. "Go home and sleep for a few hours."

"I'm not sure we'll get much sleep in the next few hours. Your wife told me I should look forward to the make-up sex that's coming my way," Killian said, unable to not tease his brother as he walked out of his room.

"TMI, little brother," Liam called after him as Killian closed the door. "TMI."

As he walked towards the waiting room, towards Emma and Graham, he couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer. Liam and Elsa were fine. His brother kind of gave his blessing. Killian was going to be an uncle in a few months, and the two people he was deeply in love with were waiting for him only a few feet away.

Life was bloody awesome right now.

* * *

 _Emma_

They were all exhausted down to their bones when they stumbled into Killian's apartment. But when the door shut behind them and she looked at her two men a surge of lust pulsed through her, awakening her body.

God, she needed them. Needed to be skin to skin with them. Needed to feel them move inside her.

"I know we're all exhausted, but I need you."

Thank God, Killian took her thoughts right out of her mind.

"Take off your clothes," Graham's harsh voice echoed through the hall. "I want you two kneeling naked on the bed in three minutes."

She and Killian practically ran to the bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way, helping each other to get rid of the rest before climbing on the bed and getting into position.

Her body trembled in anticipation, her brain going crazy with all the possibilities. Maybe Graham would spank them both. Or maybe he would fuck one of them while fingering the other. Or he would tell Killian to fuck her while he pounded his ass. Or ...

"That's a nice view," Graham said when he entered the room, interrupting her frantic thoughts. "Killian, get on your back."

She fell back on her haunches when Killian got into the required position. They both watched Graham as he stalked towards the bed. Completely naked. His cock already hard. But he didn't look at them as he dropped a black gym bag on the ground and pulled the zipper open, revealing a treasure of kinky supplies. But he only got a condom out of the box, his movements sharp and efficient as he rolled it over Killian's erection.

"Straddle him, Emma," he commanded when he stepped back. "Take his cock deep into your pussy."

She scrambled over Killian instantly, lowering herself on his sheathed cock, groaning loudly when he pushed into her inch by excruciating inch.

"Ride him."

Pressing her hands against Killian's chest, she started to move. Riding him hard and fast.

A wave of pure bliss washed through her body. She'd missed this. Missed him. She wanted to get lost in the moment. Wanted to forget everything else but the feeling of having his cock slipping in and out of her body.

But she couldn't. And apparently Killian couldn't either.

They should be oblivious to their surroundings, completely consumed by their bodies need to climax. But their gazes kept returning to the man who was watching them from a few steps away. Apparently, neither was able to completely be in the moment without having Graham truly with them.

"We need you," Emma whispered, halting her movements as she held out a hand to Graham. "Would you please join us?"

"Graham?" Killian said, gyrating his hips under her. His thick cock was buried in her to the hilt, her walls contracting around him. She needed him to move. But they both needed Graham to be with them. Killian stretched out his hand while the fingers of his robotic hand closed possessively around her waist as he said, "Please come closer."

"Get off him, Emma," Graham barked as he stepped up to the bed. "Take off the condom. We won't need it anymore."

She followed his instructions, her whole body shaking with unsatisfied lust as she kneeled beside Killian's side.

"Take a hold of your legs and show me your greedy hole, Killian."

She almost climaxed when Killian obeyed without hesitation, tilting his hips so that they both had an unobstructed view of his gorgeous ass. Graham curled his hand around his own cock as he stared at Killian, Emma waiting patiently for his next command.

"That's it," Graham growled, leaning forward to tap his finger against Killian's puckered opening. "Such a nice pretty hole. Let's get it stretched a little, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," Killian breathed, his cock jerking against his stomach.

"Emma, would you please get the black plug out of my bag? The vibrating one?"

She almost fell off the bed in her haste to get the plug Graham requested. Grabbing the lube and the plug, she turned around again, swallowing down a moan when she watched her two men. Graham was jerking off his own cock lazily while his gaze roamed over her and Killian's body.

"Lube up the plug and his ass. Then I want you to push it in."

She lubed up the plug and trickled some on Killian's ass before she leaned forward and pressed the plug against his entrance. The plug wasn't one of the small ones, but Killian took it without any complaints. He only inhaled a sharp breath when she breached him with the tip, a guttural growl coming out of his mouth as she pushed it in slowly, his ass being stretched by the wide girth of the plug.

When the plug was seated completely inside of Killian's ass Graham stepped beside the bed and cupped Killian's cheek, tilting his head to the side so that his cock pushed against Killian's mouth.

"Wrap your lips around my cock, Killian." Killian opened his mouth without hesitation and Graham pushed in. "That's it. Let me fuck your mouth."

Emma clenched her hands into fists, wanting so desperately to touch. Graham. Killian. Herself. It didn't matter who. She just needed to put her hands on someone. As if Graham could read her mind, he turned his head around to her. His mouth curling up into a smile, he thrust faster into Killian's mouth as he told her, "Take Killian's cock in your hand. Make him beg for his orgasm."

Emma curled her hand around Killian's erection and started to pump it slowly. She saw Graham reach for the control to the plug, pressing a button to bring it to life. Killian's back came off the mattress when Graham turned up the vibration, a muffled groan spilling out of his wide stretched mouth. Graham's dark chuckle shot a shiver down her spine and caused her thighs to clench.

"Well, I guess he can't beg when my cock is down his throat."

Her folds were already soaking wet with her arousal but she didn't dare reach down to get herself off. Not when Graham was in his master mode. She knew that if she let him have the reins her orgasm would be spectacular.

"We're just gonna drive him crazy until he can't hold his orgasm back any longer," Graham said while thrusting in and out of Killian's mouth. "Pump him harder, Emma."

She obeyed immediately, pumping her hand up and down Killian's cock faster and faster, twisting her hand every time she reached the tip, rolling his balls in her other hand just the way she knew he liked. Killian's hips jerked up and down frantically by now, another gurgled moan rumbling out of his throat when Graham put the plug on the highest setting. Burying one hand in Killian's hair, Graham held him still as he fucked his mouth. Killian's throat would be sore afterwards. As would be his ass after the relentless pressure the plug was putting on his prostate, especially given the fact that the base of the plug was wider than Graham's cock. But the hard flesh between her fingers told her that he enjoyed every second of it.

When Graham shoved his cock deep into Killian's mouth and down his throat, Killian's body stiffened. His cock swelled in her hand and then he came, his semen spurting out of him as Graham stayed buried deep inside his mouth. Emma jerked him off until he was totally spent, a whimper spilling from Killian's lips when Graham pulled his cock out of his mouth to let him breathe in much needed air for a moment, before he pushed back in. Killian didn't miss a beat, continuing to suck Graham's cock like a man possessed while her body still vibrated with tension to the point of breaking.

She needed to find relief. Now.

Letting go of Killian's spent cock, she turned around, put her knees beside his arms and lowered her chest down between his legs, not caring that Killian's release smeared all over her stomach in the process. She didn't even recognize her own voice as she spoke, "I need you, Graham."

She heard a low growl behind her and a muttered curse. But before she could look over her shoulder she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. A second later Graham thrust his cock into her to the hilt and she moaned loudly, the first spasms of her orgasm zinging through her as he started to pound into her.

"So close," she whimpered, pushing back against Graham, chasing her release.

"Killian," Graham's voice snapped behind her, his thrusts becoming erratic when she felt fingers brush over her clit. A sparkle of light flashed over her closed eyelids when she heard Graham shout, "Rim my ass."

Her orgasm exploded inside of her as he imagined Killian pushing his tongue into Graham's ass, her whole body jerking as she came. One thrust later Graham was with her, groaning loudly as he spilled his release into her.

She must have blacked out for a few minutes. She couldn't remember moving. But her back was pressed against a hard male chest when she came back to earth, whiskers brushing over her neck as Killian trailed kisses all over her neck and throat.

"You all right, love?" he mumbled against her skin, his hand drawing lazy circles on her thigh.

"Never been better," she replied sleepily. "Where's Graham?"

"Getting some water."

She was sweaty and sticky, her thighs and stomach coated with Graham and Killian's release. She should get up and clean herself. Or get one of her men to do it for her. But her brain was too foggy. She couldn't even get her mouth to move. Not to mention getting her body off the bed. She just snuggled closer into Killian's warm body behind her, and a moment later she was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I should stop predicting how many chapters this story will have. It'll end when it ends. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Emma_

It had been so easy to slip back into their old routine. Easier than any of them had anticipated. Apparently not even Regina had been annoyed when Killian asked her if he could have his job in Portland back. After Liam and Elsa had left the hospital, Killian's brother had threatened not to let him see his nephew for the first two months if he kept staying and hovering. Reluctantly, Killian had relented after his brother and sister-in-law had hired a nurse and caretaker until they were both on their feet again.

That had been three months ago.

Now they were living together in Portland, looking for a new apartment with more rooms. Killian had moved in with them instantly, telling them that paying extra rent would be a waste of money. She and Graham had both agreed. They'd slipped into living together so easily that she still kept pinching herself from time to time to make certain that she wasn't dreaming.

But it was no dream. Even the strain that the break in their relationship and Liam and Elsa's accident had put on all of them lessened the more time passed. They talked a lot. About their feelings. About their fears. As a result of all this openness with each other, their relationship strengthened more with each passing day.

And then there was their monthly ritual. Fajitas for dinner and a night of earth-shattering sex.

Today was the day.

Emma was already preparing all the ingredients with a goofy grin on her face when she heard keys in the lock. A moment later Killian stepped into the kitchen, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek.

"It already smells fantastic. Just let me change and I'll help you in a second."

The silly grin didn't leave her face, growing even broader when Killian joined her a few minutes later. Apparently, it was one of those days. She and Graham were in for a treat.

"What?" Killian asked, raising his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Full arsenal, huh?" she replied, letting her eyes wander down his bare chest over the low slung sweat pants that didn't hide the fact that he'd decided to go commando, and down further until she reached his bare feet. And then she swept her gaze up again.

"Couldn't hurt," he shot back, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk.

"You won't hear me complaining," Emma told him, licking her lips suggestively. "I'm definitely enjoying the view."

"Thought so."

They worked side by side in companionable silence until Killian's phone chirped.

"Damn!"

Emma startled upon hearing the loud curse. She looked up at Killian, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling in her stomach, hoping she wasn't about to hear some horrendous news.

"Graham is still at work. He probably won't be coming home tonight," Killian told her, his lips jutting forward into an adorable pout and she exhaled a relieved breath.

"Damn," Emma muttered, looking over all the ingredients in front of them. The unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach was replaced by a wave of disappointment. This monthly dinner date was special to all of them.

"I'll just ..." Killian mumbled, waving his hand in the direction of the bedroom. "I'll be back in a sec."

When he walked back into the kitchen he was all covered up, wearing a washed-out T-shirt and socks. Emma knew why he did it. There wouldn't be anything naughty going on today. Not without Graham.

They put everything back in the refrigerator and decided on a stir-fry to at least make use of the already cut up vegetables. After having a quiet dinner, they decided to make the best out of the evening. They took a bowl of chips and a bottle of wine with them to the living room, Emma reaching for the controller for the PS. Throwing one into Killian's lap, she crouched down to put the game into the console, deciding that _Call of Duty_ was exactly what they both needed. But twenty minutes into the game she realized that Killian could apparently not be distracted by it.

"That's enough," Emma growled, hitting the pause button. Throwing the controller on the couch beside her, she turned to face Killian. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Killian," she snapped his name, not caring when he flinched. They were way past the point in their relationship where such an answer would be accepted, and he knew that damn well. "Spill."

"I got my test results back on Monday. I wanted to surprise you both with it today. Thought it would be the perfect day for it. Rounding out our monthly Fajitas dinner with sex without barriers," Killian blurted out, his cheeks growing bright pink as he avoided her eyes. "Spoken out loud it sounds cheesy, doesn't it?"

She reached for his thigh and squeezed it gently, waiting for him to look up before she said, "No, it doesn't."

"I was just overly excited, I guess," he told her, shrugging one shoulder. "And now that Graham might have to stay at the station all night ..."

"You wanted all three of us to celebrate together."

"Aye."

"We'll just have to wait a little while longer," Emma tried to cheer them both up, because the thought alone of feeling Killian push into her without anything between them turned her on like crazy and made it hard for her not to jump him immediately. "The wait won't kill us."

"Probably not," Killian replied, sighing heavily as he reached for his controller again.

But before they could restart the game her phone vibrated on the couch table and she leaned forward, seeing Graham's name flash over the screen. When she read the message, a jolt went through her.

 _ETA twenty minutes. Have already eaten._

Her nipples tightened with anticipation, her body already preparing for what would happen the moment Graham stepped through the door.

"Graham will be here in twenty," she told Killian, deciding that they could spend the time waiting for Graham to arrive with something way better than playing a game. "How about we get started so that Graham can jump right in?"

They'd done that before. Getting each other so worked up by only using their fingers and mouths that they were always already on the verge of orgasm when Graham entered the apartment. They loved playing with fire like that. They knew that finding them like that always drove Graham wild.

The lopsided smirk Killian was throwing her way confirmed that he was definitely on board with that idea. "Totally agree with you, love."

* * *

 _Killian_

His cock sprang to full attention the moment Emma crawled over to him and straddled his thighs. The mischievous grin flashing over her face made him groan out loud. Especially when she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her breasts were begging for his attention, encased in one of his favorite demi-bras. It was just so easy to free them from their confines when she was wearing it. Just one tug at the right place and her breasts spilled into his waiting hands. Without missing a beat he leaned forward and drew one nipple into his mouth. Her hips rocked against him, her crotch rubbing over his erection, making it swell even more until it pounded to the rhythm of his heart beat.

If he didn't slow this down he would come in his pants. He definitely didn't want that. Especially not today. He was looking forward to finally slipping into Emma without a condom. And bloody hell, he would not waste one orgasm into his pants.

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he looked up, reveling in the flushed state of her face as she locked eyes with him. They stayed motionless for a very long time, their harsh breaths the only sound in the room. Then Emma reached behind her and opened her bra to slip it off. Leaning down, she brushed her lips over his for a brief kiss before she scrambled back to her feet and reached for the button of her pants. He followed her lead, discarding his shirt and shoving his sweat pants down his legs, his cock jumping free. Emma didn't hesitate one second, straddling him again and pressing her wet core against him. He grabbed her waist to stay her movements, knowing they couldn't take this any further. If she didn't stop moving he couldn't be kept accountable for his actions any longer.

Thankfully, before he could lose all control, he heard the keys jangling in the lock and his fingers loosened around Emma's waist. She pressed down hard again, gyrating her hips against his aching erection, coating it with her juices.

"Killian? Emma?" Graham's voice echoed through the apartment. "Where are you?"

He heard the other man's steps coming closer and closer. A loud groan rumbled out of his throat when Emma reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock. And then Graham walked into the room and Emma pushed down, his cock slipping effortlessly into her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh my God," Killian breathed, screwing his eyes shut and biting his tongue to keep himself from shooting his load right then and there.

"I see you've started without me," Graham growled and Killian forced his eyes open, searching the other man's gaze. The expression on Graham's face just increased his arousal and he followed him through the room as Graham stalked towards them. The couch table was shoved back and Graham kneeled down in front of them. "How about you turn around, Emma. So that I can lick you both."

She was off him in an instant, his cock slapping against his stomach as she climbed off him to turn around. Killian heard a sharp inhale of breath and his eyes snapped to Graham. Graham wasn't looking at his face, though, he was staring at his bare cock and licking his lips as if he wanted to have a taste. His cock jerked and his balls drew up as he imagined Graham's mouth closing around his erection. Reaching down, he grabbed the base of his cock and pressed hard to keep himself from coming. But it was almost a lost cause when Graham's big fingers wrapped around him a moment later.

"You've got your results back, I see," Graham said, his voice so hoarse that the words were barely audible.

"Aye," Killian gritted out through clenched teeth, his hand falling away from his cock as Graham pumped him hard.

"Take him back in, Emma. Then don't move."

Killian let out a helpless moan when Graham's fingers disappeared and Emma sheathed him again. Her tight heat enveloped him, driving him insane with the urge to pump his cock in and out of her.

"You're not allowed to come until I give you permission."

Sweat rolled down Killian's face, his breath becoming erratic as he felt Graham's hands press against his thighs until he was splayed wide open. A moment later he felt the flick of a tongue against the base of his cock and he pressed his forehead against Emma's shoulder, trying to conjure up pictures in his mind that would distract him enough so that he wouldn't come. Not that Graham would take it easy on him.

He couldn't see what Graham was doing, but he could guess when Emma moaned loudly and her walls contracted around his cock. A slippery finger trailed over his balls until it reached his hole.

"You can come, Emma." Emma cried out, her walls convulsing around his cock and then Graham pushed a finger into his ass, finding his prostate with eerie accuracy. "Not you, Killian."

"Fuck you, man," he growled, pushing down against the other man's finger, Graham brushing over his prostate over and over again.

"Graham, I can't ..." he whispered, feeling the base of his spine start to tingle. He was so close to coming. He couldn't hold back any longer.

A moment later his ass muscles clenched around empty air, fingers curling around the base of his cock as Emma slipped off him. He was shaking by now, so desperate to come that he rocked against the palm pressing against his balls.

"Calm down, Killian. I'm not done with you yet." The fingers tightened around the base of his cock, the urge to come subsiding considerably as Graham kept the pressure up. "I should put your cock in a cage the next time if you aren't able to keep from coming."

Killian forced his hips to stop moving, gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw ached. He knew he could put an end to all of this by using his safe word. But bloody hell, he kind of enjoyed giving Graham control over his orgasm like that.

"Just like that, Killian." Graham's hand trailed over his thigh in a soothing motion while his other hand loosened the death grip around his cock. "Now go to the bedroom. I want you kneeling between Emma's legs when I join you."

He couldn't even tell how he managed to stumble into the bedroom without breaking at least a toe on the way, but somehow, he did. His cock was aching fiercely by now, the head a deep purple. But he tried to ignore the maddening pounding of his blood and knelt between Emma's wide spread legs, waiting for Graham to enter the room. Thankfully, the other man didn't let them wait for long, striding into the room only moments later. The bottle of lube hit the mattress beside his hand, and then the mattress dipped as Graham got on the bed with them. He didn't touch Killian, he didn't even look his way as he leaned forward and crashed his mouth on Emma's. They kissed passionately, their hands roaming over each other's body, ignoring him completely for the moment. He knew that was all part of Graham's game. The other man apparently wanted to drive him insane. Graham's hand reached for Emma's breast, his fingers playing with her nipple while he kept kissing her. The scent of her arousal hit Killian's nostrils and he wanted to lean down and lick her honey off, but Graham hadn't given him permission to move yet. The torture seemed to go on forever, but finally they stopped kissing and Graham turned his head to look at him.

"As much as I would love to bury my cock in your ass without any barrier between us ... I want to slip into Emma right after you come." His cock jerked again and he groaned. "But first you will give Emma your full attention." Graham looked back at Emma, an evil grin playing over his lips as he asked her, "Would you like Killian to eat your pussy?"

"Yes, please."

"You heard the woman. Go to work."

Killian scooted back and laid down, his hard cock pressing painfully into the mattress as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her engorged clit. Closing his eyes, he savored Emma's unique taste, eating her out as if she was the most delicious dessert he'd ever tasted. He was so engrossed in pushing Emma towards the edge that he'd totally forgotten Graham being with them until he felt slippery fingers gliding down his crack and two slipped in.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Graham's harsh voice came from behind him. Graham's hand pressed down between his shoulder blades as he slipped a third finger into his ass. "You want his cock in you, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma whispered, her fingers trailing through his hair. "I want his cock in my pussy."

"Go ahead," Graham said, pulling his fingers out of his ass. "You're ready to be fucked now."

He scrambled over Emma, so mad with need that he couldn't be gentle as he thrust deep into her. Thankfully, he didn't hurt her. Her body arched, her nails dug into his shoulders and her walls fluttered around him as he started to pound into her.

"Yes, Killian," she moaned, her pussy clenching him even tighter. "Harder. Faster."

"Stop," Graham's voice snapped through the air just a few thrusts later and an embarrassing wail slipped from Killian's lips.

Nonetheless, he stopped moving even as his body screamed to disobey Graham's command. He was rewarded for it a moment later. His ass cheeks were pulled apart, Graham's thick cock prodding against his pucker, pushing forward, spreading him wide open. Letting his head fall on Emma's shoulder, he forced himself to keep breathing. But it was hard. Every fiber in his body was vibrating with need. The need to move. The need to come.

"You can move again."

He wouldn't last long. Not like this. With his cock being enveloped in Emma's tight sheath while his ass was filled with Graham's cock. But he would hold out as long as it took to push Emma over the edge. He braced himself on his elbows before he started to move, trying to slow down his motions to keep his own climax back. But Graham didn't let him, pounding into him in a harsh pace, forcing him to match his own rhythm to Graham's unrelenting one. His spine started to tingle again, his balls so tight, ready to explode.

"Need you to come, Emma," he ground out through clenched teeth, snapping his hips back and forth.

"I'm almost th ..." Her sentence ended in a moan, her walls contracting around him.

He wasn't far behind, his cock jerking inside her, his ass clenching around Graham's cock as he came. Graham didn't slow down, fucking him through his climax until his prostate was so sensitive that he whimpered. Only then did Graham stop pounding into his ass, his cock sliding out of him slowly, leaving him feeling sore all over.

Pulling out of Emma before he would crash down on her, Killian looked down at his cock smeared with their combined arousal. For a moment he contemplated coating his hand with it to have a taste but the effort seemed too much. He only managed to roll off her, forcing his eyes to stay open despite his body's need to succumb to the drag of exhaustion.

Graham removed the condom quickly, knotted it and let it drop to the floor before he leaned down between Emma's legs to lick through her folds, drinking up their combined essences like a man dying of thirst. Emma writhed against his mouth, her fingers closing around Killian's forearm when Graham leaned back again to push her legs even wider apart and drove into her.

"Oh my God."

Emma's eyes were wide open, her breath coming out in harsh pants as Graham took her hard and fast. Their sweat slicked skin slapped together, their moans reverberating through the room. If he hadn't been this utterly exhausted he might have been able to get it up again. But nonetheless he enjoyed watching them unravel so completely. He loved seeing Emma's eyes glaze over as she came, her body bowing underneath Graham's as the shivers rocked through her. She pulled Graham with her over the edge, his hips jerking forward for one last, deep thrust into Emma's body before he spilled his release into her.

There wasn't anything more beautiful than watching the two people he loved fall over the edge together, and being there with them when they floated back to earth.

"You want a taste?" Graham asked as he slipped out of Emma.

Grabbing his still half hard cock, Graham held it out in his direction. He robbed forward and leaned down, pulling Graham's cock deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, groaning loudly as he tasted all three of them on his tongue.

"Let me have a taste, too."

Emma kneeled beside him, her tongue dancing over Graham's cock alongside his until they'd cleaned him up completely. His elbows gave out under him then, exhaustion finally claiming him. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him upwards, soft fingers brushing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead. He wanted to stay awake, but he couldn't even open his eyes again. He heard their voices whispering above him. A moment later a warm cloth brushed over his cock and between his cheeks. It was gone only seconds later and then warmth enveloped him from all sides. Bodies pressed to his back and front. Hands brushing over his skin the last thing he felt before he slipped off into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 _Graham_

The apartment was unnaturally quiet, giving him too much time to worry over stuff he shouldn't worry about. These quiet moments were the worst. When he was at work, he didn't have time to think about all the things that could go wrong. All the things that might drive them apart at some point. Because in these moments he always worried about everything running too smoothly. And then he chastised himself for being so pessimistic. For expecting a problem to jump at them around every corner. He never felt like this when Killian and Emma were around. Because it took only one look to remind him why they were together. Why it felt so right to be with them.

Because they were in love.

The jiggle of keys in the lock jerked him out of his dark thoughts, a smile pulling his lips upward when Killian's disheveled head appeared around the corner a moment later.

God, the man was so beautiful.

But one look at Killian's face and he knew the other man's day had been bad. It showed in the dullness of his eyes and the hard lines around his mouth. Not to mention the droop to his shoulders and the utter exhaustion his whole body radiated. Being sick with a severe case of the cold the whole last week had probably not helped either.

Standing up from the couch, Graham crossed the room in three strides, stopping right in front of the other man.

"Come here."

Closing his fingers around Killian's tie, he pulled him against his body, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. It only took Killian a few seconds until his whole body shuddered and he relaxed into the embrace.

Threading his fingers through Killian's hair, he massaged his scalp as he turned his head and let his lips brush against Killian's temple. A soft groan spilled from Killian's lips then, his face tilting upwards. His lips ghosted over Graham's jaw until he found his mouth, Killian's tongue swiping over his bottom lip until he opened up for him. The kiss started soft and slow, but turned more heated and passionate with each passing second. Killian's hips pushed forward, his cock rubbing over Graham's rock-hard erection, making him want to just push Killian over the couch and pull his pants down and bury himself deep in his ass. But that was probably not what the other man needed right now. So he backed off, pushing Killian away gently so that he could look him in the eyes.

 _Fuck._

The hooded glance of Killian's eyes and the way he licked his lips while his hips were still pressed against Graham's, their cocks aligned just right to rub themselves off on each other and ...

 _God damn it, man. Get a grip._

He took two steps back, reaching down to adjust his cock before it burst out of his sweatpants. Lifting his hand, he let his fingers drift through Killian's hair, his heart slamming into his throat when Killian leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Emma should be here any minute now. She only went to the grocery store to get the beans for our fajitas," Graham said softly, cupping Killian's cheek. "You want to get comfortable before she gets here?"

Killian snorted, his bright blue eyes searching out his before he spoke up, his voice raspy with arousal, "And how am I supposed to get comfortable when you just made me rock hard?"

"I might have an idea," Graham drawled, letting his hand drift down Killian's neck and over his chest and stomach until he reached his cock and squeezed it hard.

To hell with waiting. Apparently Killian wanted this as much as he did.

"I might like that idea."

"I haven't been in you without anything between us yet," Graham whispered, rubbing his palm up and down Killian's rigid shaft. "And I really ..." he trailed off, reaching for the belt of Killian's pants to unbuckle it. "Really want to."

"Need to feel you, too," Killian replied, his voice so low that Graham could hardly hear him. Though he didn't need Killian to tell him that. All he needed was to slip his hand into Killian's pants to feel the hard evidence of Killian's arousal pounding against his palm.

He trailed his fingers over the head, gathering the pre-cum trickling out of his slit to ease the way, pumping his hand up and down Killian's cock a few times before he stopped and pulled his hand out. He grinned broadly when Killian groaned loudly, his face flushed and his pupils blown wide as he growled, "Why did you stop?"

"Open your shirt, but leave it on. Don't lose the tie either," Graham told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then I want you bent over the back of the couch with your pants down. You think you can do that?"

"You're a bloody tease," Killian mumbled while he started to unbutton his shirt.

"And you love it," Graham shot back, his cock growing even harder as Killian pushed his shirt apart and revealed his chiseled chest and stomach. One of these days he would tie him to the bed and just worship his body until Killian was a writhing mess under his mouth and fingers. But today he was too impatient for that. He needed to be in him.

His mouth went dry when Killian walked over to the couch, his pants hitting the ground a moment later, followed suit by his underwear. When Killian leaned forward and presented his naked ass to Graham, he almost came in his pants from the view alone.

"Your ass is just gorgeous. You know that, right?" Graham said, not able to keep his hands to himself one second longer. It took him only two steps to be at Killian's side and to spread his hands out over his ass. "Your cheeks are just perfect to dig your fingers into. And not to forget your perfect hole."

He pulled Killian's cheeks apart, his cock jerking in his pants when his eyes fell on Killian's tight pucker. He just needed to drive Killian crazy, wanted to get him out of his head. So he dropped down on his knees and leaned forward, burying his face between his cheeks, pushing his tongue greedily against his hole.

"Bloody hell."

"You like that?" Graham asked, pulling Killian's cheeks wider apart so that he could slip his tongue into Killian's ass, sliding it in and out until he felt Killian's muscles clenching around him, trying to keep him inside. Only then did he fall back and stood up again, leaning close over Killian's back to whisper in his ear, "You like me fucking you with my tongue?"

"Please don't stop," Killian whimpered, pushing his ass backwards, a shiver rippling down his back when Graham rubbed one finger over his pucker.

"I need to stretch you for my cock." He pressed the tip of one finger in, Killian wet enough from the rimming to take it without any resistance. "You ready for my fingers?"

"Always," Killian replied, rocking backwards in an attempt to push his finger deeper. But Graham didn't let him, instead slipping the finger out of him. Killian growled, looking back over his shoulder as he demanded, "Just fill me with something already."

"Impatient sod."

Reaching for the lube, Graham coated his fingers before he let some drizzle down Killian's crack. His ass pushed back in response and he didn't let him wait any longer. He pushed one finger in, sliding it in and out a few times before adding a second, followed soon by a third, stretching Killian open.

"I like having you like that, with your shirt still on and your pants around your ankles while you fuck yourself on my fingers and beg me for my cock to fill you."

"You want me to beg?" Killian asked, groaning loudly when Graham twisted his fingers to brush over his prostrate. "God, I need your cock in my ass. Right now."

The sharp intake of breath from the direction of the door made him still his fingers in Killian's ass. When he looked up he saw Emma standing in the doorway, her gaze glued to his hand against Killian's ass. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she stepped closer and when they locked eyes he saw the first signs of arousal swirling in them.

"You got the beans?" he asked, pressing his other hand between Killian's shoulder blades to keep him from moving while he slipped his fingers out of his ass.

"Fuck the beans," Emma grumbled, letting her bag drop to the ground before she moved over to the chair facing them.

"I'm about to fuck something way more enticing than beans," Graham told her, letting his fingers linger on Killian's opening.

"You need me to be here?" Killian growled, pushing his ass upwards in a silent demand for Graham to get his fingers back in him. "I can just go, you know."

Graham pushed his fingers deep into Killian's ass, curling them to rub roughly over Killian's prostrate. He was rewarded with a deep groan and a full body shiver.

"You're not going anywhere," he declared, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of Killian's ass as he addressed Emma, "You want to join us, Emma?"

"I'm good from here," she replied. "I'm quite enjoying the view."

Emma pulled her dress up before she dropped down into the seat facing the couch, her fingers disappearing in her panties that already showed a wet spot.

"Look at her, Killian. You can see and hear how wet she is. She loves watching us."

He didn't wait for Killian's answer, just slipped his fingers out of his ass to grab the lube again and coat his cock with it. Killian started to speak but Graham didn't stop, pushing against his hole until his head popped in and they both groaned.

He filled him slowly, giving him time to adjust to his size, even if it nearly killed him. He couldn't find words to describe how incredible it felt to be in Killian without a condom. To be skin to skin like that.

When he finally bottomed out, his cock completely enveloped in Killian's tight heat, he needed to stop for a moment to make sure he didn't lose it right then and there. Taking in a few deep breaths, he tried to stop the tingling at the end of his spine that was a sure sign of his impending orgasm. Gritting his teeth, he pulled slowly out, sweat gathering on his forehead and trailing down his cheeks as he started to fuck Killian slowly with deep thrusts.

Killian whimpered every time he pulled out, followed by a guttural moan every time he pushed deep and hit his sweet spot. Leaning forward, he slipped his hand around Killian's waist to make sure he was enjoying this as much as he did. When his fingers closed around Killian's rigid length the other man cried out and jerked back. Wrapping his arm around his chest, he hauled him upwards, staying deep inside of him as he pulled Killian close.

"You okay?" he whispered into Killian's ear, rubbing his thumb over Killian's slit.

"Despite being so aroused that I might explode any second?" Killian replied, pushing upwards so that his cock slid through Graham's fingers. "Aye, I'm good."

"I love being in you without any barriers. It feels incredible," Graham told him, pumping Killian's cock slowly. "Can't wait to fill your ass with my cum." Killian's ass muscles contracted around his cock, making him see stars for a second. "Might need you to just stay bent over the couch and pull your ass cheeks apart for me afterwards so that I can watch it dribble out of your hole."

"Graham, I need ..." Killian panted, his body trembling against him.

"What do you need?" Graham asked, tightening his grip around Killian's cock and jacking him hard.

"More," Killian groaned, falling forward the moment Graham pulled his arm back. His ass pushed backwards and his back arched as he almost whined, "I need ... harder. God, please fuck me harder."

That was something Graham had no problem delivering. He slid almost completely out of Killian, staying with only his head inside of him for a few seconds, drawing the anticipation out before he slammed back into him.

"Emma, you with us?" he gritted out through clenched teeth, searching out her gaze while he pounded Killian's ass.

"Close. So very close," Emma breathed, the wet sounds of her fingers fucking her pussy joining the sounds of their slick skin slapping together every time he buried himself deep inside Killian's ass.

Holding onto Killian's hips, he pounded into him without any finesse now. "God, he is so fucking tight and hot and ..." He lost his rhythm completely when Killian's muscles clenched around him. "God, you're perfect."

"Graham, please."

"Come for me." He snapped his hips forward again, Killian screaming his name as he nailed his prostrate. He tilted his head, looking over to Emma to make sure she was with them. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, her nipples hard points pressing against her dress while she pushed her fingers in and out of her pussy in a frantic pace. "Both of you," he growled, pulling out of Killian's ass just to slam back in as deep as he could get. "Come for me now."

The living room reverberated with their groans as they all came simultaneously. He saw Emma shudder in front of them, her back bowing as she rocked on her fingers. And then his vision went fuzzy when Killian's ass clamped down on him, his cock jerking in his hand as Killian spilled his release all over his fingers. That was all it took for him to go over the edge, his cock pulsing inside Killian's snug channel, filling him with his seed. He slumped down over Killian's back, his orgasm seeming to go on forever, and even when it was over he didn't move. Couldn't move. And there was no need to move right away, since he didn't have to take care of a condom. But of course they couldn't stay like that forever. With some effort he pushed off Killian and slipped out of him, a surge of pride washing over him when a trickle of his seed slid out and down Killian's inner thigh.

He put his hand on the small of Killian's back, rubbing it gently in soft circles as he listened to Killian's frantic panting. He was still draped over the back of the couch, and it didn't look as though he would be able to move anytime soon.

"You all right?" he asked, looking up to check on Emma, too.

She smiled dreamily at him, her fingers still in her panties as she watched them. He smiled back at her, giving her a wink before concentrating on Killian's wellbeing again.

"Need help?"

He slipped his arm around Killian's chest to help him up, steadying him when Killian swayed a little on his feet. A spike of worry pierced through him as he looked into Killian's hooded eyes.

"Hey, you with us?"

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered, his voice hoarse. But his eyes lost some of that faraway look as he came down from his high. "This was amazing."

Graham chuckled and pulled him close so that Killian could lean against him until he was stable on his feet again. Holding out his other arm, he waited for Emma to join them. She seemed a little shaky on her feet, too. She stumbled more than walked towards them. And honestly, he had no clue how he managed to stay upright. Maybe because they needed him to be the steady one.

"I love you," he whispered into the room, knowing he didn't have to specify it. He meant both of them, and they knew it.

His fingers tightened around Killian's ass cheek while he hauled Emma close with his other hand until they were all wrapped up in a tight embrace. Killian and Emma's foreheads touched, making it possible for him to bury his face in both their hair. The scents of their shampoos mixed when he inhaled deeply. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he once again was reminded of the fact how lucky he was to have both of these amazing persons in his life.

To love them both, and be loved by them in return.

* * *

 _Emma_

She was beat. Totally beat. Her brain was shutting down. It was apparently even too much to expect it to keep functioning long enough for her to insert the key into the lock and open the door of their apartment.

It had been a hell of a day. Which she might have survived better if her body wasn't still a little weak from the cold she had been fighting a few days back. She was contemplating if she really needed to shower before falling into bed when the door finally opened for her and she could step through.

"Emma? That's you?"

She tried to open her mouth to answer Graham's question, but she could only stand there in the middle of the hallway, too tired to do anything, since removing her shoes and dropping her bag and keys on the dresser had already cost her too much effort. Maybe she could just stand there for a little while until her brain was able to tell her muscles to move again.

When she heard Graham step out of the living room, she forced herself to lift her head. That small movement was almost too much. She stumbled forward, nearly crashing face-first onto the floor, were it not for Graham catching her in his arms and pulling her back up again.

"Wow, what's wrong?"

"Just tired," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. Her lids fluttered shut and she inhaled deeply, sighing softly as his scent enveloped her. Yeah, she could stay like this for a few minutes. No need to move at all.

"How about a bubble bath and a glass of wine?"

Okay, maybe there were some things worth moving for. "That sounds fantastic."

"Come on, then. I'll draw it for you."

He helped her into the bathroom and leaned her against the sink, his fingers deftly opening her buckle and removing her pants, socks and underwear. She was hardly able to lift her arms to help him get her blouse off. A soft sigh escaped her when her bra fell to the floor. It felt amazing to be naked. Even her clothes had seemed too heavy for her body over the last few hours.

"You able to stand on your own while I start the bath?"

"I think so," she replied sleepily.

She just stood there, keeping her eyes on him while he held his hand under the stream of water to adjust the temperature. He turned around and took her favorite bubble bath out of the cabinet and poured a fair amount into the water. Then he faced her again and smiled, holding out his hand to help her into the warm water.

"I'll be right back."

She closed her eyes, sinking deeper into the water. A few minutes later Graham was back with a glass of red wine.

"Don't fall asleep in here, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead. "I'll get everything ready for some mac and cheese. That okay with you?"

"Sounds delicious."

His deep chuckle reverberated through her body, making her relax even more. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Half an hour later, she was still tired, but the utter exhaustion had left her bones. The warm water and the sweet taste of the wine had chased it away. She shooed Graham out of the bathroom the moment he stepped in, telling him to get the mac and cheese going while she hopped into a quick shower.

The shower helped to wake her up a little bit more and the food did the rest. So when they settled down on the couch, the exhaustion she'd felt two hours ago was only a faint memory.

"Give me your feet."

"A foot rub?" she asked hopefully as she stretched her legs out, a moan spilling from her lips when his finger dug deep, finding the tense spot on the first try. "God, you're so good at that."

"Glad to be of service."

She just moaned when he kneaded the knot away, her muscles relaxing even more under his skillful massage.

"You ready for some TV?"

"Only if it's good," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows at him, eliciting a groan out of him.

"Damn it," Graham growled. "Hawaii-Five-O and Prison Break?"

"Oh, don't give me that look," Emma huffed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at him. "As if you don't love the banter between Danny and Steve."

"They're like an old married couple."

"And Steve is hot."

"That too."

"And Lincoln's voice? Don't tell me it doesn't give you goosebumps." She nudged him with her foot in the ribs, putting her hand over her heart and sighing theatrically. "The good kind."

"Well, true," Graham chuckled, his fingers now rubbing gently over the arch of her foot. "Though Michael is more my type."

"See, watching it isn't torture."

"I guess."

"Start the TV, I'm getting the popcorn and wine."

Two hours later they were well into the second episode of Hawaii-Five-O and Emma couldn't remember the last time she was this relaxed. It was amazing what a bath, good food and a foot rub could accomplish. Not to mention the very comfortably body pillow Graham was. When the end credits rolled over the screen, she shifted until she could prop her chin on her folded hands and look up at him.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, I'm comfy."

He smiled at her, his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear, the love shining out of his eyes making her heart skip a beat.

"I don't think I say it often enough," she whispered, pushing herself up so that she could cup his cheek with one hand, emotions suddenly closing her throat up. "I love you. I love you for always being there. I love you for still being here. I know you've been thinking about leaving us. About leaving Killian and me to make it easier for us." She leaned forward, brushing her lips over his for a brief kiss. "It wouldn't be easier. Just so you know. We need you." She settled back on his chest, shifting back and forth until she was comfortable again before adding softly, "So ... thank you for not leaving."

"I love you." His fingers threaded through her hair, his voice an almost inaudible whisper. "Both of you. So, so much."

"I know. And Killian knows it, too."

* * *

 _Killian_

There were quite a few advantages in being in a relationship with three people. One advantage was that it hardly never happened that one of them had to be alone at night. Because normally only one ended up working late, so the other two could enjoy a quiet evening, including a movie and some cuddling on the couch.

Strangely, it didn't spike any kind of jealousy in him whenever he needed to work late and knew he would miss out on some relaxing time with Graham and Emma. It just made his heart skip every time he found them cuddled together on the couch, sleeping peacefully while the TV ran quietly in the background. He'd told them often enough that they didn't need to wait up for him, but since he didn't go to bed either until all three of them were at home he couldn't really scold them for it. Not to mention that they were both adorable when they just woke up.

He crouched down beside the couch, brushing his fingers first over Graham's cheek and then over Emma's, keeping his voice low to not startle them. "Wake up, sleepyheads."

They steered almost immediately, their eyes opening slowly, blinking a few times until their gazes focused on him.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"After midnight."

"You eaten?" Graham questioned with a gruff voice, his hand closing around Killian's thigh, his long fingers starting to stroke him through the denim.

"Aye," he replied, shivering when Emma's hand curled around his tie to draw him down to her, her lips soft and pliant under his as she kissed him.

"So we can go straight to bed then?" Graham asked, his hand slipping higher, tugging at Killian's shirt until he was able to slip his fingers under it to press them against the small of Killian's back while Emma's hand stroked over his hair.

"Yes."

Killian closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feel of both their hands on him. If he hadn't been this utterly exhausted he would have already stripped down to give them better access to all the parts of his body that craved their touch.

Soft fingers ghosted over his forehead, Emma's gentle voice breaking through the fog the tiredness had wrapped around his head. "You're exhausted." He groaned when her hand slipped down over his jaw and neck, her fingers pressing hard into the corded muscles of his neck. "Let's get you into bed, and then we'll give you a massage so that you can sleep better. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven," he mumbled, wondering if he should just drop his head on Emma's shoulder and go to sleep right there.

But hands pushed him until he conceded and stood up, arms encircling his waist as Emma and Graham took him in between them and led him to the bedroom. He was in a dream like state. He stopped thinking for himself all together, just gave himself into the capable hands of his lovers. They efficiently took care of his clothes and robotic hand. Only a minute later he was lying flat on his stomach on the bed.

When the scent of the coconut massage oil hit his nostrils he let out a deep sigh, his muscles already relaxing from the scent alone. Coarse hair brushed over the outside of his thighs. Graham apparently kneeling down over his legs. A moan slipped from his lips when Graham's strong, long fingers started to knead his lower back. His muscles spasmed for a second before giving way under Graham's massage.

A guttural groan rumbled out of his chest when Emma's nimble fingers started to dig into his neck and shoulder muscles. Shifting his head, he opened his eyes only an inch, getting a good look of Emma's panties as she was kneeling in front of his head. For a moment he contemplated to lift his hand and glide his fingers up over the smooth skin of her thigh, but he couldn't get his muscles to cooperate. Being massaged by four hands at once was turning his muscles into jelly. Not that he minded at all.

When Graham brushed his fingers over his crack, his cock stiffened despite his exhaustion. Though he was way too comfortable and sleepy to do anything about it. So he just let himself relax even more, their combined efforts kneading every little tension out of his body until he felt like he could float into the air at any moment.

He almost dropped off to sleep with their hands all over him, but before he drifted completely off the fingers were gone. Lips brushed over his cheek and the small of his back before he was turned on his side and a thin blanket was pulled over him. He didn't open his eyes. Couldn't open them. His lids were just too heavy.

The mattress dipped and then a warm, solid body settled against his back, Graham's arm slipping over his waist, his long fingers splaying out over Killian's stomach. He let out a sigh, relaxing even further into the mattress when Emma's body snuggled close to his front, her ass pushing into his groin. His cock jerked briefly, but even Emma's enticing bottom couldn't make him less tired. So all he did was wrap his arm around her and pull her closer while scooting backwards until he could feel Graham's flaccid cock at the small of his back.

That was how he wanted to fall asleep. Cuddled together in what he liked to call a three-way spoon. He loved being in the middle of it. Emma pressed against his front while Graham enveloped him from behind.

God, he was blessed. So, so blessed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 _Graham_

It wasn't the first time since they got back together that all three of them went out together. But in silent agreement they'd never shared any public display of affection so far. They were all probably still afraid of the past repeating itself and shaking their relationship down to its foundation. He didn't believe it would shatter again, but he wondered how long it would take them to heal all the bruises another encounter like the last one would leave behind.

He couldn't completely shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Killian and Emma getting all handsy with each other. Leaning against the bar they laughed and giggled as if they didn't have a care in the world. And like the last time, it was all too tempting to join them and just let himself fall into them.

He took a step closer before stopping, the cautious side of him warring with the deep need to put his arms around both of them and drawing them close. He was still struggling when Killian looked at him and smiled. Nothing could keep him away now. Not when Emma also turned her head and sent a lopsided grin his way that rivaled Killian's in the whole 'come here and take us' department.

Resisting them when they were both tipsy was something he wasn't strong enough for. So he threw all caution to the wind and joined them, putting his hand on the bar behind Killian and leaning forward to brush his lips over his cheek.

"Does that smile mean you want me to shove you into the next stall and put you on your knees so that you can use your mouth for something else?" Graham said, just loud enough that Emma could also hear it.

"Oh," Killian let out a soft moan as he shivered against his arm, the sound making Graham's cock harden instantly. "Yes, please?"

"Can I watch?" Emma asked, leaning closer to them, her eyes twinkling with a devilish gleam.

Graham shook his head at both of them. "You two are going to drive me into an early grave."

"But what a way to go, right?" Killian teased, putting his hand high up on Graham's thigh, coming dangerously close to brush against his rock-hard erection.

Emma's fingers played over his arm, her body pressed closely against Killian's. One look into their eyes made it clear that they wouldn't be opposed to doing exactly what he'd said. And didn't that almost make him come in his pants…

"Leave this bar immediately. There's no room for people like you in here."

Graham's heart plummeted into his stomach as he turned around slowly and came face to face with three men who all wore the same disgusted expression on their faces. A hand closed around his hip and Killian pushed him aside gently so that he could stand up beside him. With the move he'd stepped before Emma, effectively shielding her from the men standing before them.

"How about leaving us in peace?" Killian asked, his voice clear and sharp. If Graham hadn't known how much Killian had already to drink, he would have believed him to be stone cold sober.

"You queer folk shouldn't be allowed to show yourself in public."

Graham curled his fists beside his body, hot rage coursing through him. He would not let this go without a fight a second time. He was done with letting these ignorant people destroy their happiness.

"Is there a problem?" a strange voice came from behind them, and a moment later a man stepped beside Graham. He crossed his arms over his chest, his cool gaze on the three men opposite them.

One of them opened his mouth again, probably to throw another barb when Graham caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw another man step beside Killian. His whole posture clearly screamed military.

The three men narrowed their eyes at them, their fists still coiled at their sides. But their brains apparently weren't so fogged over yet and they decided that the numbers were not in their favor. So they just huffed and threw some more insults before they turned around and left the bar.

The men who'd come to their aid didn't relax until the door fell shut behind the homophobic assholes. They eyed the door for a few more seconds before the man beside Killian turned towards them and held out his hand for Graham to shake.

"I'm August," the man introduced himself. His mouth tilted up into a huge smile as he grabbed the arm of the man still standing beside Graham and hauled him into his embrace. August's hand settled on the other man's ass, caressing it slowly, making it abundantly clear that they were more than just friends. "And this is Jefferson. My husband."

"My name is Graham," he said, feeling the tenseness between his shoulder blades ease slowly. "Thanks, guys. That could have turned ugly very fast."

"Thank you for the assist," Killian spoke up, slipping one arm around Graham's waist and the other around Emma's shoulders. "I'm Killian, by the way."

"And I'm Emma," Emma said, wrapping her arms around Killian's waist and grabbing Graham's hand to interlink their fingers. "How about we get your tab for the rest of the evening as a thank you?"

"Sounds good," August replied, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Jefferson's jeans and hauling his husband even closer to give him a thorough kiss on the mouth. "You okay with that, honey?"

"You're incorrigible," Jefferson replied, rolling his eyes at his husband before addressing them. "His pet names for me tend to go overboard when we're out in public. He can never resist showing everyone around us that I'm his. As if the bands on our fingers didn't already say that loud and clear. Right, sugarpop?"

Jefferson grinned at August, the love these two men shared so bright that it was almost blinding. A spike of envy rushed through Graham's chest as he watched them being so openly affectionate with each other. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to show the love he shared with Killian and Emma with that kind of confidence in public.

Like right now, he was all tensed up again because Killian's closeness and Emma's fingers in his showed everyone that they were together. The ugly encounter of just minutes ago was still playing on a loop in his mind, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't relax completely while Emma's and Killian's hands were on his body. But he would not give up until he was able to touch them both in public without having to think about it beforehand.

Because they were in love with each other. Everyone should know that.

* * *

 _Emma_

Emma leaned back into the booth, letting the alcohol do its work in relaxing her even further. The encounter with those homophobes had been like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over her head, sobering her up in seconds. But it had only taken another cocktail to get the buzz going again. Not to mention that their 'saviors' were extremely easy to talk to, and the conversation hadn't stopped for one second over the last two hours.

Graham was getting another round at the bar while Killian was using the restrooms, or like he'd called it with a wink and a grin 'to clear up room for more alcohol'. The evening could have ended in another disaster, and she was just glad that they averted the crisis with the help of the men sitting across from her.

"Thanks again, guys," Emma said, shuddering when she remembered the event that had shattered their relationship almost beyond repair a few months ago. "The last time we encountered such assholes it didn't end that well." When August raised his eyebrow in question, Emma felt the need to elaborate, "We split for a time. Fortunately, we found our way back to each other."

"I didn't want to bring it up in front of your boys, but …" August said, leaning forward over the table so that he didn't need to shout to be understood over the music. "Jefferson and I ... we're not only married to each other. Our wife is at home with the kids tonight."

"That's great," Emma said, not sure what to do with that conversation opening. "But why are you telling me that? And why couldn't you say that in front of Graham and Killian?"

"Because women are wiser," he replied cryptically. Not that she would argue with him on that point, but she didn't know where he was going with it. Apparently her confusion showed because August shrugged one shoulder before he continued, "Look, I just brought it up because the town we're living in ... it's very progressive. Our population is very diverse. A lot of us are in relationships that are frowned upon in most parts of the world."

"So it's kind of a safe haven?"

"Yes, you can call it that."

"Sounds like a dream."

"We do have a camp for teenagers out on their luck there. We try to get as many teenagers off the streets as possible. We can always use help. Killian and you would be a great addition to our team. And for Graham ... our sheriff wants to retire and is searching for a replacement." August reached for a napkin and the pen that was lying on the table to scribble down his phone number before shoving it towards her. "I just thought you might want to think about visiting us in the very near future."

"I'll think about it," Emma replied, taking the napkin and pushing it into her jeans pocket. "Might be a good place for a vacation."

"It definitely is."

* * *

 _Killian_

Waking up the next morning was not such a pleasant endeavor. He'd definitely had too much to drink last night. He turned around carefully, glad when his head didn't protest too much with the movement. But other parts of his body protested more fiercely and he grinned broadly over the ache between his ass cheeks. Graham had fucked him so hard yesterday that he'd blacked out for a few seconds. Not that he'd ever complain about that. And after the night they'd had it hadn't been a surprise that Graham lost control. At least this time they'd handled the confrontation much better than the last time. No one ran away.

For a moment he contemplated starting the day between Emma's legs and ending up between Graham's. He already reached for the blanket to slither under it when he realized that there was only one person in bed with him. Graham was missing.

He slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen completely naked, hoping to be able to persuade Graham to come back to bed with him to wake up Emma with their heads between her legs. But the kitchen was empty, and so was the bathroom, and so were all the other rooms of their small apartment.

Sudden dread washed through him. He didn't think Graham just went out to get them breakfast. Something didn't feel right. He walked slowly back to the kitchen, his eyes zeroing in on the small scrap of paper on the kitchen table he'd overlooked the first time he was in there. When he reached for it a part of him hoped it would be a note from Graham telling him they'd run out of eggs and he was getting some for breakfast. But his hopes were drowned in a bucket of ice cold water when he read the note.

 _I need some time to think._

"No, you don't," Killian growled, crumpling the paper in his hand as he rushed back into the bedroom.

Stepping up to the bed he reached for Emma's shoulder, shaking her gently until she groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

She grumbled something unintelligible and swatted his hand away, pulling the blanket over her head and turning away from him, clearly intending to go back to sleep.

"Graham left," Killian croaked, his voice breaking over the last word. Emma moved immediately, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Killian said, feeling his throat close up as he added, "I just found a note in the kitchen, saying that he needs time to think." He crouched down beside the bed, reaching for Emma's hand as he whispered, "I don't want him to have time to think. Nothing good can come out of him having too much time to think. Not after what happened yesterday."

"I agree," Emma said, squeezing his fingers for a moment before she threw the blanket off her body and jumped out of the bed. "And I have an idea where he might be."


	20. Chapter 20

**So … this is the last chapter before the epilogue. This story is almost over.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _Graham_

There was only one place he could go. He was just thankful that David had always refused to let them give back the key to their house, so he didn't need to wake anyone up to get to the winter garden at the back of the house. Taking a blanket from the back of the lounge chair, he sat down and wrapped it around himself. Staring out of the window into the garden, he let his mind drift aimlessly.

Memories of the time he and Emma lived there flitted through his brain, soon replaced by the memories of the recent past. Emma and Killian in every single one of them. Cuddling on the couch. Making love with both of them. Waking up in bed with them. And then the last one ... looking down at them this morning while they were both sleeping peacefully in their bed.

He probably should have given Killian and Emma a better explanation for why he had to leave this morning, though. Because sitting in the quiet of the winter garden he realized that the one sentence he'd scribbled on the paper might give Killian and Emma the wrong impression.

He wasn't here because he wanted to run away from them. He was here to find a way to fight for what he wanted. What all of them wanted. He was here to let go of all the doubts, so that they could start their life together on a clean slate.

* * *

 _Emma_

The moment Killian rounded the hood of the car and stepped beside her, Emma reached for his hand and closed her fingers around his.

"Let's bring our man back home."

One phone call had told them that Graham was exactly where Emma expected him to be. Now they only needed to remind him where his place was.

"Aye, let's show him where he belongs."

The door opened before Emma could use her key. David leaned against the doorframe, a relieved grin pulling his lips upward. Mary Margaret joined him a moment later, giving them a small smile of her own as she wrapped her arm around David's waist.

"You know where to find him," David said, nodding his head in the direction of the winter garden.

"Yeah, we do," Emma replied, tightening her fingers around Killian's hand. "And we're here to take him back home."

"Of course you are." Mary Margaret's smile grew as she leaned closer into her husband. "You belong together, and true love always finds a way."

Emma's throat closed up as she stared at the two people without whom she probably wouldn't have ended up right where she was. She might not have found these two men she loved deeply and who loved her just as much in return.

"I love you," she whispered, letting go of Killian's hand to wrap her arms around both David and Mary Margaret. "You know that, right?"

"We know, hun."

David's hand closed around the back of her head and his lips brushed over her forehead. She gulped hard to keep the tears in check. This was not the time to dissolve into a weeping puddle on the floor. She needed to keep it together. After all, they were on a mission here.

Pulling back from David and Mary Margaret, she turned around to Killian, holding her hand out towards him.

"Let's go get our man."

They found Graham snuggled up with a blanket in one of the lounge chairs. At first it looked like he was sleeping, but when they came closer his head suddenly turned, his eyes finding theirs a moment later. The stark need pouring out of his gaze made Emma quickening her steps until she could kneel beside him. Unable to continue on without touching him, she slipped her hand under his, grateful when his fingers closed around hers without hesitation.

"If you wanted to run away you shouldn't have come here," she whispered.

"I didn't run."

"Your note said differently." Killian kneeled down on the other side of Graham, lifted his hand and grabbed his neck to pull him closer until their foreheads touched. "You scared us for a bit there, man."

"I'm sorry."

A huge weight dropped from her shoulders as she watched her men connect like this. A lot of people would never understand what they had, or how she didn't feel the slightest twinge of jealousy when they concentrated on each other for a moment. Because it was always only a moment before they concentrated on her. Like right now. Her heart swelled in her chest when they both turned their heads, looked at her, and smiled.

She was so screwed. Or so lucky. God, she was so, so lucky.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 _Killian_

Killian's heart was so full of love on the drive home, his eyes searching out the two people in the backseat whenever traffic allowed him to avert his gaze from the street. Emma's head was resting on Graham's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Graham's gaze found his from time to time, the vulnerability in the other man's eyes shredding his heart.

Graham might be not running away from them again, but he still wasn't completely sure that staying with them was the right decision. He would change his mind. _They_ would change his mind.

As if Emma and Killian had planned it beforehand they moved in complete synchronicity the moment the door of their apartment closed behind them. Their hands came to rest on Graham's chest at the exact same time, pushing him against the wall. Killian crashed his mouth on Graham's for a hard kiss before he leaned back and let Emma swoop in to take his place while Killian dropped to his knees to unbuckle Graham's belt and free his already rigid cock.

"Gorgeous," Killian murmured before he leaned forward and swallowed Graham's cock down as far as possible.

A muffled whimper reached his ears in the same moment Graham's hips pitched forward, the head of his cock nudging against the back of Killian's throat. A hand settled on his head, big fingers cupping his skull. There was no pressure, no getting held into place so that Graham could fuck his mouth until Killian started to choke on Graham's thick girth pushing into his throat over and over again. As much as Killian liked to be forced to take everything Graham could dish out from time to time, this was almost as good, if not even better. He had the time to lave Graham's cock with attention, licking and sucking at an unhurried pace. He didn't lose his mind like he always did when Graham took over control. This time he could drive Graham crazy. He could play with his balls, could lean back and jack him off slowly while he stuck two fingers into his own mouth to wet them, could let his slicked up fingers rub behind Graham's balls slowly while he took him back into his mouth, coming closer and closer to his entrance with each rub of his fingers. When his finger glided over his puckered opening, Graham stiffened and Killian stopped immediately, letting Graham's cock slip out of his mouth so that he was able to look up at him. But he didn't remove his finger from between Graham's ass cheeks.

"Killian, I ... what ... I ..." Graham's arm tightened around Emma, pulling her even closer as he stared down at Killian with wide eyes, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Graham?" Emma pulled Graham's head around, her fingers cupping his cheek. "We love you. You're safe with us. You know we would never hurt you."

"You want me to stop?" Killian asked, already starting to pull his fingers back when Graham's hand closed over his and stopped him.

"No, I ... I don't know," Graham replied, his body clearly knowing what it wanted while his mind still struggled to catch up because his legs widened as far as the pants around his ankles allowed him and his hips started to gyrate against Killian's hand. "You want to ... you want me like this?"

"Aye, let us make love to you," Killian whispered, putting a little more pressure against Graham's entrance until the tight muscle relaxed and he could slip his finger in to the first knuckle. "Let us show you that you belong to us."

Graham only hesitated a second before he gulped hard and nodded. Emma leaned her head against Graham's shoulder, her hand coming to rest over his heart. Graham's eyes fell shut as Killian started to move his finger, pushing deeper and deeper into Graham's ass until his whole finger was inside the other man.

"Give me your hand, Emma," Killian said quietly, sliding his finger in and out of Graham's tight channel. "Help me opening him up."

Emma leaned back to lock gazes with Graham. Her fingers moved over his chest as she asked in a soft whisper, "You all right with us both fingering you?"

"Yes," Graham breathed, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers while his fingers tightened in Killian's hair. "Yes. Please."

Graham's eyes grew wide when Emma slipped two fingers into Killian's mouth, a moan spilling from his lips when Killian hollowed out his cheek to suck hard at Emma's fingers before drawing back and licking all over her skin. Closing his free hand around Graham's waist, he pulled him forward so that Emma could slide her hand down Graham's ass. Graham's breath hitched in his throat when Emma's smaller fingers joined Killian's and they both pushed deep into his ass. Graham's hands closed into fists beside his body as their fingers started to move. A constant stream of curses and moans rumbled out of his chest while Emma and Killian were driving him crazy. But it wasn't enough yet. There was something Killian hadn't found yet. He tilted his wrist, curled his finger inside of Graham and rubbed it back and forth until Graham let out a shout, his hips slamming back into the wall.

"There it is," Killian declared triumphantly, brushing over Graham's prostate over and over again.

"Where?" Emma asked, her fingers slipping along his until she found the spongy spot.

"God," Graham whimpered, his whole body tense as they tortured him with slow, shallow thrusts of their fingers until he writhed against the wall before pumping into him deeper and seeking out his prostate again. "Oh my God. Please ... I ... don't stop. Oh my ..."

Killian met Emma's eyes, grinning up at her. As if she could read his mind, she grinned back and they simultaneously slipped their fingers out of Graham's ass.

"What?" Graham's eyes popped open, his hips rocking forward, pumping his cock into the air. "Why did you stop?"

Killian stood up, pressing his body into Graham's. "I want to be inside you when you come."

Graham shivered, his hot erection brushing against Killian's hand, almost making him come in his pants. He took a step back, relieving pressure on his hard cock before he'd come way too soon.

Emma's hand suddenly landed on his ass, making him groan. Graham's mouth pulled up into a smug grin until Emma leaned closer to him, brushing her lips over his ear as she whispered, "And I want you inside me when you come."

"Oh, I ..." Graham squeezed his eyes shut, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek as he clenched his teeth, clearly fighting for control. But then he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, his voice shaking only slightly as he said, "I want that, too."

* * *

 _Emma_

Somehow they found their way into the bedroom, and somehow they even managed to lose their clothes along the way. So all she had to do now was lie down on the bed and wait for her men to join her. And what a sight they made, standing completely naked just inside the room.

"Come here." Emma locked her eyes with Graham's and beckoned him over with a crooked finger. "I want your mouth on me first."

"That's no hardship at all," Graham replied, almost rushing towards her. He climbed on the bed, laid down between her thighs and went down on her without needing to be told twice.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning. Graham always managed to drive her nuts with a few licks of his talented tongue. But she had other plans today. Burying her fingers in Graham's hair, she held his face in place as she met Killian's eyes. Her other lover read her intent and shot her a wicked grin before he stepped closer and cupped one of Graham's ass cheeks, kneading it softly as he asked her, "Do you think he'll still be able to pleasure you while I play with his ass?"

"You will, won't you?" Emma questioned Graham, tightening her grip in his hair. Graham only nodded against her, thankfully not stopping what he was doing. Her voice sounded a little more breathless than she wanted it to sound as she told Killian, "Rim him. Fuck his ass with your tongue."

A groan vibrated over her folds before Graham practically devoured her. Killian's eyes turned a stormy gray when Graham shifted to stick his ass up into the air and Emma rocked her hips into Graham's mouth as she watched Killian get into position behind Graham. His hand and prosthetic closed around Graham's cheeks and pulled them apart. Graham shivered against her, but didn't stop flicking his tongue over her clit, lapping through her slit and pushing his tongue into her over and over again.

"What are you waiting for, Killian? A written invitation? Show our man how good you are at fucking with your tongue."

"As you wish, love."

A hot breath brushed over her clit when Killian started to rim Graham's ass, a helpless moan vibrating against her as Graham stopped what he was doing for a moment. His ass swayed back and forth, pushing backwards from time to time, silently begging Killian to give him more. Emma almost came from that sight alone. Killian's face buried between Graham's ass cheeks, Graham's eyes screwed shut, moan after moan spilling from his lips as Killian ate him out.

"Graham, look at me," she demanded softly, waiting for him to open his eyes and look up at her. His scruff glittered with her juices, his pupils blown wide. "Do you like Killian eating out your ass, fucking you with his tongue and fingers?"

"Yes," Graham groaned, rocking his hips backwards again. "I love it. Almost as much as I love eating out your pussy."

"Why did you stop then?"

He was back fucking her with his tongue just a few seconds later, driving her towards the edge with seemingly no effort at all. But when she saw his hand disappear under his body, followed by Killian doing the same almost at the exact same moment she knew she needed to hold her orgasm back just a little while longer to keep her men in check.

"No touching your cocks," she commanded, not able to hide a grin when both of her men let out a pathetic whine. "You're not allowed to come just yet. First I want an orgasm, and then I want Graham's cock in me while Killian breaches his ass. Only then are you allowed to come."

Emma gasped when Graham pushed two fingers into her without any warning while his lips closed around her clit and sucked hard.

"Get her there, Graham," Killian growled, burying a finger deep in Graham's ass while he urged him on. "I need to be in you. Need you so bad."

Another finger pressed into her, spreading her wide open. The fingers curled, finding the spot deep inside of her while his tongue played over her clit. She was already close, but wanted to draw it out, wanted both her men crazy with need. But then Killian did something that made Graham jerk against her, probably rubbed over his prostate, judging by the way Graham fucked himself on Killian's fingers in rocky movements. Groans reverberated against her as Killian leaned down between Graham's cheeks and started to lick over his hole again while fucking him deep with his fingers. Apparently Graham desperately needed to come, because suddenly she was filled with four fingers, the pressure almost too much to bear. But only almost. And then his lips closed around her clit again, he sucked hard, and she was gone. She cried out their names as she came, wave after wave rocking through her as Graham kept up his double assault, not letting her come down for what seemed like forever. Eventually the movement of his fingers inside of her slowed and his mouth left her clit. A whimper slipped from her lips when he pulled his fingers out of her, her core throbbing slightly from the orgasm and the fact that she'd been spread wide open by Graham's fingers.

With some effort she was able to open her eyes, a shiver running down her spine as she saw both her men watching her intently. But what almost made her come on the spot once again was the fact that Killian was still fucking Graham with his fingers at a relentless pace. As if he'd just been waiting for her to open her eyes, Killian wrapped his free arm around Graham and pulled him up while still keeping his fingers buried in his ass.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on," Killian whispered against Graham's ear, just loud enough for her to hear. Graham obeyed immediately, his back arching, drawing her gaze to his thick, purple cock, the head already wet with pre-cum.

"See how eager he already is? How much he needs to bury himself deep inside you?" Killian's prosthetic hand closed around Graham's cock, pumping him slowly.

"As if you don't need his ass just as much."

"True," Killian replied, Graham groaning loudly when Killian's fingers started to pound his ass harder and faster. "He is so fucking tight. I can't wait to spread him wide open."

"Maybe I should let you wait a little while longer. Orgasm denial is fun."

"If it's not your own orgasm that's been denied, right?" Killian drawled, stopping every movement of his hands, making Graham moan in protest.

"Exactly. So how about letting you not come for let's say ... the next two hours?"

* * *

 _Graham_

"Please, I can't ... I need to ... I need you two now," he whined, not even feeling the slightest embarrassment about being reduced to a pleading mess who just needed to fuck and be fucked. His cock pounded painfully in Killian's hand. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Killian to move his fingers again, needed to push into Emma, needed to … he just needed them. "Please?"

"Let's put him out of his misery then," Emma said, and he groaned with relief when Emma pulled him up to her, even though that also meant that he lost Killian's fingers in his ass. But at least he was able to settle down between Emma's legs, his cock nudging her entrance. His whole body trembled with the need to push forward, to push inside her tight heat. But he waited. Waited for a command from one of his lovers.

But it didn't came. Instead Killian's hand pushed down between his shoulder blades until he was lying flat against Emma. The position made his ass stick up in the air even more and his breath quickened when he heard the telltale click of the lube bottle being opened. He gasped when the cool lube dribbled down his crack, his lungs closing up even more when Killian rubbed one finger over his pucker. Back and forth. Until his body started to relax and he practically melted against Emma's body.

"That's it," Killian's voice drifted to his ear, one finger pushing against his hole, slowly slipping in. "Let us show you where you belong."

His heart jackhammered against his ribcage when Killian's arm curled around his chest to haul him up. Two fingers now stretched his hole, Killian's fingers scissoring inside of him, rubbing over his prostrate time and time again until he relaxed even further, giving Killian the opportunity to slip in another finger, making his ass burn just right.

"Come here," Emma whispered, grabbing his arms and pulling him down again, one of her hands closing around his cock and guiding him to her entrance.

His heart almost stopped when he slid into her wet, hot sheath. Her walls enveloped him so tightly that he struggled to keep his climax from erupting from him before he'd even gotten in one thrust. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding completely still when Killian's fingers disappeared. He knew what was coming next. He simultaneously welcomed and feared it.

It had been a long time since he had let someone breach his ass, and back then it hadn't been of his own choosing but out of sheer necessity to keep himself and Emma alive out on the streets. But this ... this was completely different. He'd never felt more loved than in this moment. As Killian pushed slowly into him, taking his ass while his cock was buried deep in Emma.

"You belong to us," Emma said, squeezing her walls around his cock.

God, he was losing his mind. Too many sensations threatened to drown him. His ass was stretched wide by Killian's cock while his own cock was enveloped by Emma's tight heat. A full body tremor rocked through him when Killian started to move. His balls drew up and the end of his spine started to tingle. He was so close to falling over. So, so close. But still he managed to hold back, to match Killian's pace as he slid his cock in and out of Emma.

"I love you," Emma whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his jaw in a soft kiss.

"I love you," Killian breathed, the other man's chest pressing against his back while he took his ass with deep thrusts that rattled him down to his bones.

They found the perfect rhythm, him and Killian drawing back and pushing forward at the same time. He couldn't even describe the sensations running through his body every time he thrust deep into Emma while Killian's cock pushed all the way into his ass.

"I love you, too," he moaned when his climax slammed into him, his cock pulsing his seed into Emma while his ass muscles closed up around Killian's cock.

He felt Emma's walls flutter around him as she joined him, heard Killian's groan from behind as hot seed filled his ass when he followed them over the edge into the abyss. He didn't want to crush Emma under his weight when he collapsed atop of her, but his arms started to tremble with exhaustion and every muscle in his body started to ache. Not to mention the slight pounding of his ass. It would definitely be sore for a few days, but it was worth it.

He groaned when Killian pulled slowly out of him, his muscles contracting around Killian's cock as if his ass didn't want to let go of him. A deep chuckle washed over him as Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his neck. "Won't be the last time, man. I'll be back."

With some effort he managed to push himself up to look down at Emma, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled up at him with flushed cheeks and a completely sated expression on her face.

"You believe us now?"

"Your arguments were flawless."

"Glad you finally came around, man," Killian said behind him, his hand patting his ass a moment later.

"I was already there," Graham grumbled, looking over his shoulder to meet Killian's gaze, his heart stuttering in his chest once again. He was so incredibly lucky to have both these amazing people share his life and bed with him. "My mind just needed a little push to catch up with the rest of my body."

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he let himself be pulled off Emma by Killian's strong arms. The other man didn't let him go, just laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around him while Emma turned on her side and scooted closer.

The bed was a sticky mess of spunk and sweat but he couldn't care less. It might have taken him some time to truly believe it, but he believed it now. Between Killian's body pressing along his back and Emma's body curling into him at his front his mind finally let go of the last doubts he had about their future.

They belonged together.

All three of them.

Forever.


End file.
